A Man Like Us, Only on Horseback
by Oryn
Summary: Sepotong catatan perjalanan Winchester bersaudara: sebuah kota kecil di Barat Liar dengan tujuh koboi berpistol pelindung kotanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I neither own Supernatural, nor The Magnificent Seven. They belong to their respective owners whose names I don't even bother to type._

**Author's note:** percobaan pertama menggabungkan dua _universe_ favoritku. Entah bagaimana jadinya. Sepertinya jadi malah OOC dua-duanya. Judul diambil dari Supernatural episode 1.20. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Suatu hari yang panas di Four Corners. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi orang-orang di kota kecil itu. Mereka telah lama belajar untuk hidup berdampingan dengan cuaca yang jarang ramah. Panas membakar dan kering bahkan sebelum pukul delapan, dingin menusuk tulang setelah matahari lenyap di balik cakrawala. Penduduk kota itu telah terbiasa, tetapi bukannya mereka tak pernah mengeluh, dalam hati maupun terang-terangan.

Panasnya sampai bisa untuk menggoreng telur tanpa api, tinggal taruh wajan di jalan dan matanglah sudah, plus debu sebagai penyedap rasa, demikian Chris Larabee seakan mendengar ucapan sobatnya, Vin Tanner di telinganya. Saat itu dia tengah duduk dengan kaki terjulur di depan teras kantor _sherrif_. Cerutu kecil di sudut bibirnya sudah lama mati, tapi gerahnya udara membuat dia malas bergerak kalau tak benar-benar penting. Orang yang tak mengenalnya pasti mengira pria berpakaian serba hitam itu tidur-tidur ayam. Namun, penghuni lama Four Corners tahu bahwa mata hazel kehijauan Chris yang terbuka sedikit itu menilik situasi di sekelilingnya dengan waspada, seluruh indranya tanggap.

Chris melirik ke kiri sewaktu telinganya menangkap bunyi derap sepatu kuda memasuki jalan utama. Dia membuka mata sepenuhnya, posisi tubuhnya menegak dan tangan kanannya secara otomatis mendekat ke sabuk pistolnya.

Dua ekor kuda berjalan pelan melintasi tempat Chris duduk, meninggalkan gumpalan debu di belakang. Chris memperhatikan sosok penunggangnya dengan teliti, instingnya yang terlatih segera menentukan apa mereka calon biang masalah atau bukan. Kedua pria yang berada di atas punggung kuda itu tampak masih muda, sejauh yang bisa dilihat dari balik topi yang dibenamkan dalam-dalam. Pria berkuda hitam mengenakan jaket kulit yang mengingatkan Chris pada jaket sialan Vin, sedangkan rekannya yang berkuda coklat berpakaian seperti pria daerah Barat pada umumnya, hanya agak terlalu rapi. Keduanya terlihat seperti pengelana yang sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh, debu melapisi pakaian dan topi mereka. Chris dengan cermat mendapati bahwa keduanya sama-sama bersenjata lengkap. Senapan di sadel, sabuk dengan masing-masing dua pistol, wadah amunisi dan Chris berani bertaruh mereka juga membawa pisau.

Membawa senjata belum tentu mendatangkan masalah, pikir Chris. Namun, tak ada salahnya mengawasi kedua pendatang itu.

Pria di atas kuda hitam memberi tanda pada temannya untuk berhenti di depan Saloon. Chris baru saja bangkit, hendak berjalan menyeberangi jalan dan menanyai mereka ketika JD Dunne menghambur keluar dari dalam kantor _sherrif_. Nyaris dia bertabrakan dengan Chris.

"Lihat ke mana pergimu, JD," Chris memperingatkan.

"Maaf, Chris," JD agak merona dan dia menjelaskan, "aku ingin pergi menanyai dua orang yang baru datang itu. Kau tahu, kan? Hal rutin yang biasa kita lakukan kalau ada orang baru yang datang. Memastikan mereka tidak bawa masalah dan semacamnya. Jadi..."

Chris memotong ocehan JD dengan lambaian tangannya. "Yeah," sahutnya pendek.

JD mengangguk pada bos tidak resminya itu, merapikan setelah wol kotak-kotak yang dipakainya, memastikan lencana _sherrif_ yang dipakainya terlihat dan berjalan ke depan Saloon. Chris kembali ke kursinya dan matanya mengikuti JD.

xox

"Kamu yakin kita ada di kota yang benar?" Dean Winchester mencopot topinya dan mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya, hanya sukses membuat debu lebih merata di mukanya.

Sam Winchester menghela nafas. "Ini satu-satunya kota yang bernama Four Corners di daerah ini dan menurut kabar dari Bobby, jejak Pa mengarah ke sini."

"Juga jejak barang brengsek yang sudah kita kejar sejak lima kota yang lalu," gerutu Dean.

Sam mengangguk. "Mudah-mudahan kita tidak kalah cepat lagi," ujarnya, selesai menambatkan kudanya, menepuk-nepuk tengkuk hewan itu yang minum dari tong air dengan rakus.

Dean mau mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok pemuda yang melangkah dengan sikap sok tegas ke arah mereka. Dean mengerutkan kening kala lencana berbentuk bintang yang tersemat di kerah jas pemuda itu berkilau sesaat memantulkan cahaya matahari.

"Bagus," dumal Dean pelan.

Sam menoleh dan dia mengeluh dalam hati, tetapi dipasangnya seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Selamat siang," sapa JD, terpaksa mendongak karena tinggi tubuh kedua pria di depannya jauh di atasnya.

Sam mengangguk sekilas, "Siang."

"Namaku JD Dunne, aku _sherrif_ di sini," JD memulai dengan nada yang dikiranya berwibawa, tetapi kalau Buck Wilmington yang dengar pasti dia ditertawakan.

Dean menyodok pinggang Sam, matanya seolah mengatakan, "Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi yang mau jadi _sherrif_?"

Sam mendelik pada kakaknya, mengabaikan rusuknya yang baru berkenalan dengan sikut Dean.

"Selamat datang di Four Corners," JD meneruskan, sepenuhnya tidak menyadari komunikasi tanpa suara kedua pria itu. "Sebagai _sherrif_, sudah tugasku untuk menanyakan dari mana kalian berasal, hendak ke mana dan ada keperluan apa kalian di kota ini, sebagai tindakan pengamanan."

"Cuma itu?" sela Dean. "Kamu tidak tanya nama kami sekalian?"

"Uh... yah... itu juga," JD tergeragap.

Dean menyeringai, "Berapa, sih umurmu, Nak?" Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu jadi _sherrif_ boneka di sini?

JD menyipitkan mata, nada sok kebapakan macam itu dibencinya. "Aku lebih tua dari tampangku," sahutnya pendek.

Paling cuma beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Sam, terka Dean. Paling banter dua puluh tahun. Usia yang terlampau belia untuk menyandang dua pistol kembar di sabuknya dan lencana di kerah jasnya.

Sam menengahi. "Namaku Sam... Wesson," diulurkannya tangan pada JD yang menjabatnya mantap.

Dean mengikuti teladannya. "Dean Smith."

JD berkata, "Smith dan Wesson. Seperti merek senjata."

Dean dapat merasakan tatapan "kubilang juga apa" dari Sam tertuju padanya, tapi tak diacuhkannya adiknya itu dan dia berbicara pada JD, "Yeah. Kami dari Dry Springs, sedang dalam perjalanan ke Texas."

"Kami tidak akan lama di sini. Hanya beristirahat beberapa hari, mungkin menambah perbekalan, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan," tambah Sam.

JD berkata lagi, "Kalian tidak terdengar seperti orang daerah sini dan aku tak pernah melihat kalian di Dry Springs."

Sam yang menjawab, "Yah, kami aslinya dari California," senyumnya disetel sedih, "penambang emas yang gagal. Kami dengar ada teman kami di Texas yang membutuhkan tenaga di peternakan, jadi kami pikir lebih baik kami ke sana."

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti kami bisa memiliki penangkaran kuda sendiri," dukung Dean.

"Jauh juga dari California ke Texas," pancing JD.

"Begitulah. Kami gemar bepergian."

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua pasti lelah. Kalau ingin istirahat, kusarankan kalian segera memesan kamar di hotel atau rumah penginapan. Ada kereta kuda yang dijadwalkan singgah dan bakal ada serombongan koboi penggembala ternak yang datang ke kota. Jika baru cari kamar nanti malam, kalian bisa kehabisan," saran JD.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sam.

"Omong-omong, kau ada rekomendasi tentang tempat makan yang enak di sini?" Siapa lagi yang bertanya kalau bukan Dean.

"Kami punya beberapa restoran, di hotel juga ada restorannya, tapi," JD menunjuk gedung di depannya, "kalau kalian ingin makanan rumahan yang sedap dengan harga murah, datanglah ke Saloon."

"Dan di mana kami bisa menempatkan kuda-kuda kami?" kali ini Sam buka suara.

JD menuding ke sebuah bangunan di arah kanan, "Itu istal, kalian dapat mengandangkan kuda di sana. Dengan tambahan sedikit ongkos, Yosemite akan bersedia merawatkan kuda-kuda kalian."

Dean meringis. "Wah, tidak perlulah itu. Aku mampu merawat kudaku sendiri. Lagipula, Impala cantikku ini," dia mengusap surai kudanya dengan sayang, "temperamental. Dia tak ramah pada orang asing. Aku saja sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali sudah digigit dan disorongnya." Hampir Dean menambahkan tentang bokong Sam yang jadi korban tendangan Impala, tetapi pelototan sengit Sam menggagalkannya.

JD terkekeh. "Kedengarannya seperti Peso dan Chaucer." Melihat tampang heran kedua pria di depannya, JD menjelaskan, "Kuda-kuda milik temanku. Kudamu bisa jadi lawan yang sebanding dengan mereka dalam adu keras kepala."

Mudah-mudahan jangan, Sam berkata dalam hati. Pada JD dia berujar, "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sam melepaskan tali kekang kudanya dari tambatan dan menuntun kudanya ke arah istal, sebelumnya dia memberi salut pada JD.

"Sama-sama," JD membalas dengan menyentuh ujung topinya.

Dean mengikuti teladan adiknya dan mengangguk pada JD, "Trim's, _Sherrif_," kata yang terakhir itu diucapkannya setengah mengolok.

JD memandangi kedua pendatang itu untuk beberapa lama sebelum beranjak kembali ke kantornya.

xox

Nathan Jackson menutup pintu kantor telegraf di belakangnya. Secarik kertas kuning tergenggam di tangan, langkah-langkah panjangnya membawanya ke teras kantor _sherrif_, tempat rekannya Chris bertengger.

"Ada kabar dari trio sinting itu?" tanya Chris pelan.

Nathan meraih sebuah kursi dengan kakinya, duduk dan menyerahkan kertas kuning itu pada Chris yang membacanya dengan cepat dan menghela nafas tanpa sadar setelahnya.

"Bagus, tahanan yang mereka kawal melarikan diri dan sekarang mereka sedang berupaya mengejarnya. Tidak tahu kapan akan kembali," gerutu Chris.

Nathan memandangnya prihatin. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi sepertinya mengutus mereka bertiga mengawal tahanan ke Yuma bukan ide yang baik. Yah, mengirim Buck dan Ezra ke mana pun sudah bukan gagasan bagus. Tambahkan Vin ke dalamnya dan..."

"Mereka memikat masalah segampang madu mengundang beruang. Yeah," lanjut Chris.

"Perlukah kita menyusul?"

Chris menggeleng. "Di sini disebutkan mereka dapat bantuan pasukan pengejar dari penduduk lokal. Aku kenal Vin. Dia akan melacak tahanan itu sampai dapat, Ez dan Buck juga begitu. Lagipula sudah terlambat kalau kita mau pergi membantu sekarang."

"Aku setuju. Kita dibutuhkan di sini, kau tahu, dengan berita akan ada rombongan penggembala ternak yang datang. Bakal repot juga kita nanti. Koboi dan alkohol tidak pernah jadi kombinasi bagus," Nathan berkata. Sosok dua orang pria menuntun kuda mereka ke arah istal menarik perhatiannya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Entahlah. Pendatang. JD baru saja menanyai mereka," sahut Chris, mengamati gerak-gerik kedua pria muda itu secara tidak menyolok. Disipitkannya mata ketika satu dari mereka, yang bertubuh lebih pendek, menatap ke arahnya dan Chris membaca ada keangkuhan yang nakal di sinar matanya. Sikap yang muncul dari pria yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya, juga ketika membikin masalah. Dari kesanggupan pria itu menahan sorot mata intens Chris, dia mau tak mau agak terkesan.

"Kelihatannya, sih tak termasuk rombongan penggembala," komentar Nathan. "Semoga saja bukan pemburu buron berhadiah."

"Justru bagus kalau pemburu buron berhadiah. Enyahkan mereka mumpung Vin sedang tidak di sini."

Nathan baru mau menyahuti sewaktu JD menaiki tangga ke teras kantor _sherrif_ dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah tong kosong.

"Masalah, JD?" selidik Chris.

Yang ditanya melepaskan topi dan mengipasi dirinya. "Tidak. Mereka cuma lewat, sedang dalam perjalanan ke Texas. Kelihatannya tak bakal menimbulkan masalah," jelas JD.

Chris mengangguk singkat. Dia cukup mempercayai penilaian anak buahnya yang paling muda itu, tetapi dia akan lebih tenang kalau para pendatang itu sudah meninggalkan kota. Makin sedikit orang yang perlu diawasi, lebih baik. Bukannya Chris merasa keberatan dengan itu, tetapi sesekali dia butuh juga saat rehat yang agak panjang dari satu pertarungan bersenjata ke perkelahian yang lain.

"Hm, kalau kupikir-pikir lagi..." JD mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, "salah satu dari mereka tampak familiar."

"Yang mana?" tanya Chris.

"Yang lebih pendek, mengaku namanya Dean Smith. Wajahnya seperti pernah kulihat, tapi di mana ya?" kening JD berkerut mengingat-ingat.

"Jangan-jangan kau melihatnya di ilustrasi novel koboi picisan doyananmu itu," seloroh Nathan. "Mereka cenderung menggambarnya berlebihan, terlalu tampan untuk petarung bersenjata pistol."

JD yang tak berhasil menggali memorinya mengalihkan perhatian pada kertas kuning yang masih di tangan Chris dan dia bertanya, "Apa itu dari Ez? Kapan Buck, Vin dan Ez pulang? Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Chris dan Nathan bertukar pandang, yang disebut pertama itu menyerahkan kertas itu pada JD yang langsung menghembuskan nafas kecewa seusai membaca isinya.

"Ah... kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak terkilir," keluh JD dengan mata menerawang. "Aku bisa ikut mereka. Pasti banyak kejadian yang mengasyikkan di sepanjang jalan ke Yuma," dia menunjuk kertas itu, "ini contohnya."

Kedua rekannya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah agak lupa mereka akan masa-masa muda di mana segalanya terasa seperti petualangan, hidup seperti di arena rodeo: liar, menegangkan dan memacu kegairahan. JD selalu menghembuskan angin segar dalam kehidupan mereka yang keras, seperti kali ini.

"Belajar melacak jejak dengan Vin, menangkap tahanan yang berani-beraninya kabur dan baku tembak yang seru..." JD mengerutkan sudut bibir, "jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang terjebak di Four Corners pada puncak musim panas. Udara gerah sekali sampai orang-orang malas keluar rumah, buka mulut pun diirit seolah takut air liur akan menguap habis." JD bertopang dagu, "Bosan." Andai ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi...

"Jangan pikirkan itu," sergah Chris lirih, membuat JD kaget karena seolah Chris dapat membaca pikirannya. "Nanti masalah betulan akan terjadi justru pada waktu kita tidak siap."

Nathan menimpali, "Kalau kamu ingin kejadian yang menarik, aku tadi bertemu Casey. Sekarang dia di tempat Ny. Potter, tapi dia menanyakanmu. Sesuatu tentang pergi memancing atau..."

Belum selesai kalimat Nathan, JD dengan tampang gembira meloncat bangkit dan berseru, "Trim's, Nate!" Dia berjalan mengebut menuju toko Ny. Potter, sempat juga dia berhenti sejenak, mematut diri, merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya di depan jendela kaca sebuah bangunan yang dilewati.

Dua senyuman merekah di bibir Nathan dan Chris, yang satu sedikit lebih pahit dari yang lain. Ah, romansa anak muda...

xox

"Dean, kaulihat pria berpakaian hitam-hitam yang duduk di depan kantor _sherrif_ itu?" Pertanyaan itu dilemparkan Sam di penghujung acara kedua bersaudara itu mengandangkan dan merapikan kuda-kuda mereka.

Kakaknya mengambil sebuah apel kering dan membiarkan Impala melahapnya dari tangannya. "Yang tampangnya seolah dia sarapan dengan pecahan gelas?" sambutnya.

Sam tertawa pelan. "Yeah. Aku baru saja mau mengatakan wajahnya dapat memasamkan susu dalam sekejap." Dia kembali serius. "Kamu pernah dengar tentang Chris Larabee, Pria Berpakaian Hitam, Penembak Tergegas di Barat?"

Dean mengerutkan kening, setengah karena pertanyaan adiknya, setengahnya karena Impala menyusupkan moncongnya ke saku kemejanya mencari gula balok. "Bukannya dia itu cuma tokoh dalam novel koboi murahan?"

"Hm, kukira juga begitu. Tapi semakin dekat kita ke Four Corners, aku kian sering dengar namanya disebut-sebut orang. Mereka bilang Larabee itu sungguh ada dan dia menetap di Four Corners." Sam dengan terhibur menyaksikan kakaknya berakrobat menghindarkan diri dari gigitan Impala yang jengkel karena saku Dean ternyata kosong.

"Kamu kira orang tadi itu dia, begitu?"

Jawaban Sam adalah anggukan kepala dan penjelasan singkat, "Penggambarannya mirip."

"Penembak tercepat, huh? Aku ingin tahu seberapa cepat," gumam Dean sambil menutup palang kandang.

Sam meraih tas-tas mereka dan mengulurkan satu pada Dean sebelum keduanya melangkah keluar dari istal yang remang-remang itu. "Jangan cari gara-gara," dia memperingatkan. "Ingat apa tujuan kita ke sini."

"Ah, kau terlalu pencemas. Santai sajalah. Eh, apa kata bocah tadi tentang makanan di Saloon?" Dean menoleh pada adiknya, heran melihat Sam tak ada tanda-tanda hendak ikut menyeberang jalan.

Sam mengernyitkan kening. "Kukira kita mau ke pemandian umum dulu."

"Makan dulu, dong. Baru mandi," tukas Dean.

"Terbalik. Mandi dulu, baru makan."

Dean mengeluh, "Aku sudah lapar sekali sampai rasanya sanggup melahap seekor bison. Ayo kita cari makan."

"Dean, aku tidak mau masuk ke Saloon dengan debu setebal satu inci di tubuhku," protes Sam.

"Dasar pesolek," balas kakaknya. "Tidak ada yang mempedulikan apa kamu sudah mandi atau belum. Berani taruhan, hampir semua pengunjung di sana bau badannya bisa disulut."

"Aku peduli. Lagipula apa salahnya, sih mandi dulu? Biar, deh orang lain mau berbau seperti apa. Paling tidak kita tak ikut menyumbang polusi," Sam meneruskan langkah ke arah bangunan dengan plang bertuliskan pemandian umum di depannya.

Dean merengut, tapi dia otomatis mengubah arah jalannya mengikuti adiknya. Sam tersenyum dalam hati. Setiap kali memasuki kota baru, Dean amat jarang membiarkan dia pergi seorang diri sebelum mengenal lekuk-liku dan situasi kota tersebut dan Sam memanfaatkan sifat protektif kakaknya itu. Mandi yang bersih, makanan enak dan kasur yang empuk alih-alih tanah keras berumput seperti yang sudah ditidurinya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kedengarannya rencana yang bagus.

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2

Sam masih tersenyum waktu dirinya dan Dean berjalan ke arah penginapan, meninggalkan pemandian umum dalam kondisi lebih resik daripada ketika masuk. Mereka baru saja didepak secara halus oleh pemilik pemandian itu, yang menawarkan diskon tarif sampai lima puluh persen asal mereka selekasnya merampungkan acara mandi dan angkat badan dari situ. Kebiasaan Dean berkoar menyanyi sambil mandi pastilah penyebabnya, batin Sam geli. Dia telah terbiasa dengan itu dan kini tak terganggu karenanya, tetapi para pengunjung pemandian umum yang lain tentu saja tidak demikian. Dean sendiri senang-senang saja mendapat potongan harga, tidak sadar bahwa itu disebabkan olehnya.

Ada beberapa hotel di Four Corners, terlalu banyak untuk sebuah kota sekecil itu. Namun, Dean dan Sam memutuskan untuk buka kamar di rumah penginapan saja. Selain ongkos sewanya yang pasti lebih miring ketimbang hotel, lokasinya yang terletak di pinggir batas kota memudahkan mereka jika perlu angkat kaki dengan segera tanpa menarik perhatian penduduk. Sebuah kamar di lantai satu dengan dua tempat tidur mereka dapatkan. Setelah menaruh barang dan mengamati situasi dari jendela kamar sederhana itu, Dean memutuskan sudah waktunya meredakan keroncongan yang sejak tadi mengalun dari perutnya dan mereka mengikuti saran _sherrif_ muda itu: makan di Saloon.

Mereka berdua datang pada jam yang agak tanggung. Waktu makan siang sudah lewat, sementara saat para pria selepas kerja mencari hiburan belum tiba. Sam mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling Saloon, mendapati pengunjung yang cuma beberapa gelintir. Dean sendiri sejak pertama masuk matanya sudah terpancang pada sesosok molek perempuan berdarah Latin yang mondar-mandir melayani pelanggan.

Dean bersuit rendah, menarik perhatian wanita itu yang menghampirinya dengan seulas senyum profesional di bibirnya.

"Ya, _senor_?" tanyanya.

"Aku pesan apapun yang kausediakan untuk makan siang, dua porsi. Juga bir, yang dingin," ujar Dean, memamerkan cengiran yang biasanya ditujukan untuk membikin pelayan wanita lebih lekas menghidangkan pesanannya.

Sam cepat-cepat berucap sebelum wanita itu berbalik, "Aku kopi saja, kalau ada."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Pesanan segera tiba," dengan kata-kata itu dia meluncur ke belakang konter dan menghilang di balik pintu yang tampaknya menuju ke dapur. Sorot mata Dean mengikuti setiap goyangan pinggul wanita itu yang membuat rok lebar yang dikenakannya melambai.

"Kalau makanannya sesedap penampilan _senorita_ itu, Bung, aku di surga," gumam Dean.

Sam memutar bola mata. Kakaknya itu betul-betul mudah disenangkan. Beri dia hidangan lezat untuk disantap, perempuan buat ditiduri, Impala untuk ditunggangi dan makhluk supranatural untuk diburu, sudah cukup baginya. Sejak dulu Dean tak pernah menuntut banyak dari apapun dan siapapun juga.

"Kalau aku, sih berharap mudah-mudahan makanannya cukup bersih dan tidak lagi menemukan bangkai lalat raksasa di piringku. Untung tak sampai kugigit," sahut Sam, bergidik mengingat kejadian di beberapa kota yang lalu itu.

Dean mendengus. "Di tempat seperti ini kita tidak bisa jadi pemilih." Dia geleng kepala mencemooh, "Lagakmu sudah seperti orang kota saja, Sammy. Kurasa kau terlalu lama di San Fransisco, sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup di daerah Barat Liar."

"Aku tidak lupa. Hanya kini aku paham tentang standar hidup yang lebih layak," Sam menukas.

"Layak menurut siapa dan untuk siapa?" tantang Dean.

"Apa kita harus berdebat soal itu sekarang? Di sini?"

"Jadi kita mesti omong soal apa?" Dean merendahkan suara, "Kasus kita, begitu?"

Sam mengedikkan bahu, dia memandang ke luar jendela Saloon, kereta kuda yang sarat penumpang baru saja melintas.

"Tidak bisa berpikir kalau perutku kosong," lanjut Dean.

Sam berujar, "Sudah kubilang padamu untuk mengirit persediaan dendeng kering dan kacang kita, eh, kau malah tandaskan semua semalam. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kita tadi hanya bisa sarapan apel."

"Itu kuhabiskan karena aku sudah pasang jerat untuk kelinci, buat dimakan waktu sarapan. Mana aku tahu kalau yang terperangkap malah sigung?" Dean melontarkan alasan.

"Kukira kamu pemakan segala," ejek Sam, "tapi ternyata kamu menarik garis batas pada sigung panggang ya?"

"Aku menarik garis batas selebar Mississipi dari semua sigung. Ugh, aku benci mereka," sahut Dean.

"Nah, kalau memang tidak bakal kita santap, kenapa tidak kaulepaskan saja binatang itu? Kasihan, kan dia nanti mati kelaparan di sana."

Dean memandang adiknya dengan heran. "Lepaskan dia? Heh, kamu benar-benar jadi lembek setelah kuliah. Sebelum mati kelaparan, coyote atau hewan buas lainnya sudah akan mencabik-cabiknya. Kalau dipikir, aku mempermudah perburuan mereka bukan?"

"Setidaknya, kamu kan dapat menembaknya, kau tahu, pembunuhan berbelas kasihan," balas Sam, larut dalam percekcokan konyol itu seperti menyusup di balik selimut tua.

"Dan menghabiskan satu peluru mahal dengan percuma? Kukira tidak. Lagipula, kau ingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kita berurusan dengan sigung?" Dean mengerutkan ujung hidung ketika mengingat. "Butuh satu minggu sampai kita dapat masuk kota tanpa orang-orang menekap hidung setiap kita lewat," balas Dean, merogoh tusuk gigi yang ada di saku kemeja dan mulai menggigitinya.

"Sigung yang tadi itu kelihatannya tidak seperti mau menyembur kita."

"Hah, dia sudah menggeram seperti itu. Kalau saja kita tadi tidak selekasnya cabut, sudah kena kita."

Sam tertawa pelan, "Sigung tidak menggeram, Dean."

Dean memindah tusuk gigi dari sudut kiri mulutnya ke sisi kanan, "Baiklah, memperlihatkan gigi dan mengeluarkan suara aneh dan secara umum bersikap mengancam."

Kalimat balasan yang telah siap diletuskan terhenti di ujung lidah Sam lantaran ketika itu wanita pelayan Saloon menghampiri meja mereka, meletakkan dua gelas besar berisi minuman pesanan masing-masing di atasnya. Dean langsung menyambar gelas birnya dan meneguk separuh isinya sementara Sam dengan lebih tenang menghirup kopinya yang sudah suam-suam kuku.

"Mana makanannya, say?" tanya Dean pada si wanita pelayan, mengirimkan semua permohonan di matanya yang besar.

Yang ditanya tersenyum sabar dan menyahut, "Ini baru mau kuambil dari dapur, _senor_." Wanita itu lantas berbalik pergi dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan menating dua piring penuh berisi panganan.

"Silakan," ucapnya, memberi kedua pemuda itu seorang sepiring.

Sam sempat terbengong saat matanya menyapu hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Porsinya luar biasa besar. Bagaimana dia dapat menghabiskan ini semua jika memandangnya saja sudah bikin kenyang? Reaksi kakaknya mudah ditebak. Mata Dean berbinar terkesan menyaksikan segunung makanan di depannya. Dengan penuh semangat dia menancapkan garpu ke sepotong benda yang terlihat seperti daging dan melahapnya.

"Mmm..." Dean mengeluarkan suara yang mengingatkan Sam pada dengkuran kucing. "Ini enak sekali."

Sam meraih garpunya dan memulai perjuangan panjang menandaskan sebukit sajian di piringnya.

Butuh tiga perempat jam buat Sam untuk akhirnya dapat menuntaskan acara santapnya. Dean sendiri malah sudah memesan pai sebagai hidangan penutup, menghadapi pandangan setengah terpana setengah kagum dari adiknya dengan mengangkat bahu. Sewaktu si wanita pelayan membawakan pai yang dipesan, Dean sempat menahannya untuk berdiri lebih lama di dekat meja mereka, bergenit-genit dengan wanita itu, menebarkan segala daya pesona yang dapat disetelnya untuk muncul kapan pun dia kehendaki. Wanita itu, yang mengatakan bahwa namanya Inez, menanggapi godaan Dean dengan santai, bahkan balas bermain mata dan melontarkan gurauan cerkas. Namun, Sam dapat melihat bahwa Inez bersikap profesional, dalam artian menanggapi godaan pelanggan dengan cara seperti itu memang bagian dari kerjanya di Saloon. Dia tidak benar-benar serius terpikat pada Dean, cuma mempertahankan ilusinya. Sam menduga bahwa Dean juga tahu itu, dia sudah malang melintang dengan perempuan berbagai macam, tetapi itu tentu tak menyurutkan rayuannya pada Inez. Sampai akhirnya Inez undur diri karena pelanggan di meja lain sudah mulai meneriakinya, mengeluhkan kapan pesanan mereka diantar dan dengan seulas senyum dia meninggalkan dua bersaudara itu.

Sam menghela nafas, menyeruput kopinya pelan-pelan, berpikir bahwa setelah ini rasanya dia perlu melonggarkan ikat pinggang. Dipandangnya Dean yang masih bersemangat menggigit painya. Empat tahun berpisah, Sam hampir lupa bagaimana dahsyatnya nafsu makan kakaknya dan perjalanan ini membuatnya mengenal Dean kembali.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kepingin?" sergah Dean mendadak, remah pai berjatuhan dari mulutnya.

Sam mendengus sebagai balasan. Sewaktu dilihatnya Dean menelan potongan pai terakhirnya dan membilasnya dengan sisa bir di gelasnya, Sam melambai pada Inez mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu datang ke meja mereka.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Sam.

Inez menyebutkan jumlah yang mesti mereka bayar dan Dean meletakkan beberapa lembar dollar di meja. Benar rekomendasi JD ternyata, harga makanan di Saloon itu relatif murah.

"Manis, sampaikan pada kokinya bahwa masakannya lezat sekali. Sudah beberapa kota kusinggahi, tapi tidak ada restoran yang seenak ini makanannya," ucap Dean.

Sam menggumam, "Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia, sih asal porsinya besar pasti dibilang enak."

Namun, Inez tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya kalau begitu, _senor_. Selera Anda bagus."

"Kamu yang masak?" Dean mengangkat alis dan ketika Inez mengangguk, dia bertanya, "Apa nama masakan ini?"

Inez mengucapkan sebuah nama rada panjang dalam bahasa Spanyol. Sam yang lebih memahami bahasa itu menangkap kata-kata "ayam", "jamur" dan "saus".

"Uh, yah. Apalah arti sebuah nama, bukan begitu?" ujar Dean, menyerah menerjemahkan artinya. Dia berdecak, "Ck... ck... ck... cantik, pintar, jago memasak pula. Kamu sungguh perempuan idaman. Kau tahu, wanita sepertimu akan membuat pria tak segan bertarung untuk mempertahankanmu, aku termasuk," rayunya.

Inez terlihat setengah bercanda ketika menanggapi, "Wah, lebih baik jangan, _senor_. Dua pria terakhir yang melakukan itu, satunya masuk kuburan dan satunya terluka cukup parah."

"Tapi yang terluka akhirnya memenangkan hatimu, bukan?" kejar Dean.

Sebuah suara berat dari arah meja di samping mereka yang menjawab. "Sayangnya tidak. Paling tidak sampai sekarang belum dan Inez benar. Bagusnya Anda jangan menambah pekerjaan saya sebab jika Anda terluka di kota ini, yang repot mengobatinya itu saya."

Kompak Dean dan Sam menolehkan kepala ke arah datangnya suara yang menginterupsi dan mereka mendapati seorang pria kulit hitam bertubuh jangkung duduk menghadapi meja, piring kosong bekas makan dan gelas terisi bir setinggi jari tangan di depannya. Kedua Winchester memandang mata coklat ramah pria itu dengan menilai, ada humor dan keseriusan sekaligus di sana. Sam mau tak mau mendapat kesan bahwa pria itu seperti anjing gembala: jinak dalam keadaan biasa, mengamuk jika makhluk yang dilindunginya terancam bahaya.

"Dia sungguh-sungguh?" pertanyaan Dean ditujukan pada Inez yang mengangguk.

"_Si_. Boleh kubereskan piring kosongnya?" Mendapat persetujuan Dean, Inez dengan cekatan menumpuk piring-piring bekas di meja kedua Winchester, menambah dengan piring yang habis dipakai pria kulit hitam itu dan melenggang ke arah belakang Saloon.

Sam masih memperhatikan pria itu dan ada satu bagian dari kalimatnya yang menarik untuk ditelusuri. "Anda bilang Andalah yang mengobati luka jika ada yang terluka di kota ini," Sam memparafrase, "maaf jika ini terdengar melecehkan, tapi... apa Anda benar seorang dokter?"

Pria itu menggeleng dan tersenyum, seakan telah biasa menghadapi pertanyaan demikian. "Oh, tidak. Saya bukan dokter secara formal. Saya cuma pengangkat tandu pada masa perang dulu, saya belajar menangani penyakit dan luka di sana."

"Oh, Anda belajar medis secara otodidak," ujar Sam.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," pria itu masih tersenyum ketika melanjutkan, "dan ternyata keahlian saya yang sedikit itu banyak berguna di daerah Barat Liar."

Sam mengangguk, amat memahami maksud pria itu. Dia dan Dean sendiri mau tak mau mesti menguasai ilmu pengobatan. Pertama, jumlah tenaga medis amat minim di daerah Barat Liar. Kedua, kalaupun ada dokter, ongkosnya biasanya tak terjangkau oleh mereka berdua. Ketiga, hampir setiap perburuan mengandung potensi celaka. Yah, bahkan untuk kasus Dean, berdiam agak lama di suatu kota saja dapat menimbulkan cedera, terutama jika dia merayu perempuan yang salah atau ada lawan main pokernya yang merasa dicurangi.

"Andakah yang papan namanya tadi kami lihat di atas istal dan pandai logam? Yang katanya dapat menyembuhkan luka dan membetulkan patah tulang," Dean buka suara.

"Ya, benar. Nama saya Nathan Jackson, omong-omong," Nathan menatap dua pemuda di dekatnya itu dengan pandangan menyelidiki secara halus.

"Sam Wesson," Sam lalu menunjuk kakaknya, "dan Dean Smith," dia sudah siap mendengar gurauan tentang Smith & Wesson, tetapi Nathan tidak mengatakannya kalaupun itu terpikir olehnya.

"Kalian berasal dari mana?"

Pertanyaan Nathan itu dijawab dengan pengulangan cerita serupa dengan yang dikisahkan pada JD. Pria itu tampak mempercayai kata-kata dua Winchester, meski tak urung dia mengetes mereka dengan mengobrolkan beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi di kota-kota yang mereka katakan telah disinggahi sebelum tiba di Four Corners. Sam dan Dean lulus dari ujian itu dengan gampang soalnya perjalanan mereka memang benar-benar bermula dari California, cuma rutenya tak langsung menuju ke arah Texas, melainkan rada berputar-putar sedikit, mengikuti letak kasus demi kasus.

"Tuan Jackson..." Sam hendak mengalihkan perhatian.

"Nathan," sela si empunya nama.

"Nathan," ulang Sam, "aku hanya berpikir, apa kau tahu di mana aku bisa memperoleh peralatan medis di kota ini? Bukan sesuatu yang serius, hanya perban, obat-obatan sederhana, hal-hal seperti itu."

"Toko Ny. Potter menyediakan pembalut luka dan kukira alkohol juga, kalau stoknya masih ada. Aku sendiri punya laudanum dan ramu-ramuan herbal yang khasiatnya berbagai macam," sahut Nathan, "sayangnya sedang kehabisan asam karbolik."

"Bagus. Kapan-kapan aku akan datang ke tempatmu dan membelinya darimu," Sam berucap. Anggukan Nathan membuat Sam meneruskan, "Barangkali kita juga bisa bertukar pengetahuan karena, kau tahu, aku juga belajar ilmu medis secara otodidak."

"Yah, Sam si tukang jagal. Tebak saja siapa yang jadi subjek pelajarannya," olok Dean, bersandar santai kekenyangan di kursinya.

"Itu datang dari makhluk tak tahu berterima kasih pada orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Beberapa kali," sambar Sam.

"Sam, kalau caramu membedah itu kausebut menyelamatkan, lain kali jika aku terluka, aku akan pikir dua kali, tidak, sepuluh kali sebelum membiarkanmu menanganinya," tukas Dean.

Nathan mengamati dua pemuda itu dengan terhibur, keakraban mereka terasa benar. "Kalian yakin kalian tidak bersaudara?" dia berkelakar.

Sekelebat kekagetan menyeruak di mata kedua Winchester. Sam dan Dean nyaris menoleh untuk berpandangan, berkomunikasi lewat tatapan dan mimik muka seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, tetapi mereka berdua sama-sama menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan itu, bisa-bisa terkaan Nathan terkonfirmasi karenanya.

"Uh, tidak. Tidak," ucap Sam agak buru-buru.

Dean tertawa pendek, rada dipaksakan. "Aku? Bersaudara dengan dia? Mimpi juga tidak pernah," ucapnya. Secara teknis, sih memang kata-katanya benar adanya.

"Kalian teman yang dekat sekali, kalau begitu," simpul Nathan. "Aku juga punya beberapa sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara di sini," ada kelembutan di nada suaranya ketika mengatakan itu. Sosok Ezra dengan aneka skema cara cepat cari uangnya terbayang di benak Nathan. Dia akan menyangkal habis-habisan jika ditanya, tetapi sungguh saat ini dia kangen juga pada temannya itu, pada adu mulut mereka yang bikin nafsu marah meningkat.

"Yeah," itu saja sahutan pendek dari Dean.

Sam hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan lari bertemperasan masuk ke dalam Saloon. Kedua bersaudara Winchester agak heran melihat anak sebelia itu dengan entengnya masuk rumah minum, tetapi Nathan langsung tanggap sewaktu bocah itu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Jimmy?" dia bertanya dengan nada kebapakan, mengangsurkan segelas air pada anak itu.

Jimmy meneguk air yang diberikan padanya, mengatur nafas dan berkata, "Ma akan melahirkan. Aku disuruh meminta Anda datang, Tuan Jackson."

Nathan bertanya lagi, "Dan ayahmu? Adakah orang dewasa di rumah?"

"Pa sedang di tempat pandai logam, setelah ini aku akan menjemputnya. Selain Ma cuma ada Josie dan Kenny di rumah," sahut Jimmy.

"Baiklah. Kau cari ayahmu dan pulanglah bersamanya. Aku akan menyusul, ambil peralatanku dulu, bagaimana?" ucap Nathan, menghabiskan sisa minumannya.

Jimmy menangguk.

"Sampai di rumah nanti, ajak adik-adikmu main di luar rumah. Jangan ribut dan mengganggu di dalam," lanjut Nathan.

"Ya, Tuan Jackson." Dengan kata-kata itu, si bocah berbalik dan keluar dari Saloon.

Nathan beranjak bangkit dan dia tersenyum minta maaf pada kedua Winchester. "Sebetulnya aku ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan kalian, tetapi yah..." dia mengangkat bahu, "tugas memanggil."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita sambung lain kali," balas Sam.

Nathan menyentuh ujung topinya, berpamit pada Dean dan Sam sebelum sosoknya yang sama tinggi dengan Sam menghilang di balik pintu Saloon.

Sepeninggal Nathan, Dean berkata pelan," Kota ini benar-benar sudah teremansipasi. Maksudku, baru beberapa tahun sejak Perang Sipil berakhir dan di sini ibu hamil kulit putih memanggil penyembuh kulit hitam untuk menolongnya melahirkan."

"Fakta bahwa tidak ada satu orang kulit putih pun yang keberatan minum di Saloon yang sama dengan pria kulit hitam mestinya sudah menjadi petunjuk," gumam Sam.

Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah terlibat dalam perang saudara Amerika Serikat itu. Hidup nomaden di berbagai pelosok negeri dengan ayah mereka sejak kecil juga membuat Dean dan Sam menjadi toleran dan mudah menerima orang dari pelbagai ras dan suku bangsa. Namun, tak urung mereka heran pada orang-orang dari ras mereka sendiri yang begitu membenci adanya manusia dengan warna kulit yang berbeda. Kebencian itu masih terasa bahkan di daerah Barat Liar dan mereka cukup senang karena kota kecil ini tampaknya tak terjangkit, meski itu baru kesimpulan awal.

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol, sesi yang disebut Dean sebagai "menurunkan makanan di perut", dua bersaudara itu keluar dari Saloon. Niatnya, sih hendak berjalan-jalan keliling kota, memetakan situasi, hal yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap singgah di kota yang baru. Mereka tengah berdiri di teras depan Saloon, memperbincangkan akan ke mana dulu mereka melangkah, sewaktu JD dan kudanya lewat di depan mereka, sesosok pemuda mengenakan kemeja kerja dan topi lebar, juga di atas punggung seekor kuda, berkendara di sampingnya. Joran pancing terselip di tas sadel masing-masing.

Mata Dean yang tajam menangkap lekuk-lekuk feminin yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja longgar rekan JD itu, ujung kepang yang mencuat sedikit dari balik topi dan seraut wajah yang terlalu manis untuk seorang pria. Dia bersuit pelan, mengundang tatapan bertanya adiknya.

"Boleh juga cewek itu. Aku suka gadis tomboi macam dia. Asyik diajak bergulat di..." kata-kata Dean terhenti oleh sodokan Sam di pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa itu seorang gadis?" Sam bergegas meneruskan begitu melihat ekspresi mesum kakaknya, "Tidak, itu jangan dijawab."

Dia menuju ke arah selatan dan tanpa menoleh dia tahu Dean menjajari langkahnya, berdua berjalan dengan sinkron.

"Kau tahu, Sam? Bocah _sherrif_ itu masih bau kencur dan dia sudah bisa dapat cewek, sedangkan kau?" Dean melirik ke samping, matanya menatap apresiatif pada seorang gadis yang terlihat membeli amunisi di toko Watson's Hardware. Perhatiannya kembali pada adiknya dan Dean menghela nafas, "Bung, aku sumpah. Kadang-kadang aku heran, bagaimana aku bisa punya saudara macam kau. Jangan-jangan kau kelainan, seleramu bukan perempuan."

Sam ikut mendesah, ini satu hal dari kakaknya yang rada menjengkelkan. "Hanya karena aku tidak mengumbarnya dengan setiap perempuan lewat, bukan berarti aku tidak suka wanita."

"Ah, itulah masalahnya. Kamu terlalu pemilih. Perempuan di daerah ini terbatas, jadi kau harus ambil semua kesempatan yang ada," sanggah Dean.

Sam mendengus. "Aktivitasmu dengan segala perempuan itu sudah cukup buat mewakili aku," balasnya.

Perdebatan itu melompat dari satu ke lain hal dan mereka berdua terus beradu argumen di sepanjang penjelajahan mereka yang singkat mengelilingi Four Corners. Kota itu kecil saja, cuma terdiri dari satu jalan utama dengan bangunan berderet di kedua sisinya dan beberapa gang sehingga tak butuh waktu lama buat kedua Winchester untuk menelusuri setiap sudut dan lekuknya sore itu. Sam kemudian kembali ke kamar mereka di rumah penginapan untuk beristirahat sedangkan Dean pergi ke tukang cukur untuk dua alasan. Pertama, dia perlu merapikan diri guna memikat gadis-gadis malam di Saloon jika waktunya tiba. Kedua, di kota manapun, kios cukur adalah tempat paling cocok jika ingin menangkap siaran gosip dan berita seputar warga lokal dari mulut ke mulut, juga bila hendak mencari informasi secara tak menyolok. Informasi yang mereka butuhkan buat menuntaskan kasus kali ini.

xox

"Bagaimana, tuan-tuan?" Dean membagikan kartu sesuai permintaan setiap pemain di mejanya, memasang tampang poker terbaiknya sembari mengintip deretan kartu yang ada di tangannya. _Full house_. Kecuali salah satu dari lawannya punya _flush_ atau _four of a kind_, dapat dipastikan lembar dan keping uang di tengah meja akan menjadi miliknya.

Namun, dari pengamatannya, Dean tahu bahwa tak satu pun dari tiga pria yang menjadi lawan main kartunya kali ini memiliki seri kartu yang menandinginya. Hm, tampaknya bahkan _one pair_ saja juga tidak.

Nathan yang pertama kali menyerah, "Aku tutup," dia berkata.

Pria yang kedua, seorang paruh baya dengan rambut ikal berwarna perak-kelabu dan tubuh kekar, menghela nafas panjang dan mengikuti jejak temannya, "Aku juga tutup. Tuhan sedang susah diajak kompak hari-hari ini."

Dean mengangguk, dalam hati dia tahu kemenangan sudah dalam genggaman. Dia menoleh pada pria ketiga yang tak lain adalah JD. _Sherrif_ belia itu betul-betul tak bakat berjudi, air mukanya begitu transparan. Dia mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam, seakan hanya dengan kekuatan kehendak dia dapat mengubah kartunya.

"Ayolah, JD. Tutup atau terus," Nathan berujar, ingin tahu hasil akhir babak kesekian itu.

JD menatap Dean, mata hazelnya mencoba membaca raut wajah pria yang lebih tua itu. Dean jadi geli dibuatnya, mati-matian dia menahan senyum.

Untuk sekejap, JD terlihat seperti hendak menggertak. Untunglah dia mengurungkan niatnya dan dengan hembusan nafas mangkel diletakkannya kartu di meja. "Tutup," ucapnya, hampir seperti mengomel pada diri sendiri. Dia meraih gelas susunya (yang sempat membikin Dean tercengang waktu pertama melihat) dan menenggak cairan di dalamnya sampai habis, mengelap bekas putih di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Huh, kau lebih parah daripada Ezra," tuduh JD yang tertuju pada Dean. "Ya, kan, Nate?" dia menoleh kepada Nathan. "Josiah?" kepalanya berpaling ke pria kedua.

Nathan sepakat, "Setidaknya dia masih memberi harapan bahwa kita dapat menang lawan dia."

Dean memperlihatkan kartunya, meraup seluruh jumlah taruhan dan bertanya, "Ezra?"

"Standish. Teman kami. Penjudi profesional, tapi sekarang sedang keluar kota. Sayang sekali, aku ingin lihat kalian bertanding, pasti menarik," jelas Josiah.

Standish? Dean memutar otak, kenapa nama itu mendentangkan lonceng peringatan buatnya. Kemudian dia mengingat sebabnya dan berkata hati-hati, "Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan seorang wanita bernama Maude Standish, bukan?"

Ada sekilas pandang memuja di mata Josiah saat dia menjawab, "Dia putra Maude. Wanita yang hebat, sungguh. Tidak ada duanya."

Dean mencerna informasi itu. "Uh, aku tidak tahu Maude punya anak."

"Memang mereka tak bersikap seperti ibu dan anak kebanyakan," ucap Nathan. Tertarik, dia bertanya, "Hei, bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal Ny. Standish?"

Nyaris Dean menyahut: sebab ayahku bertekad akan menyarangkan pelurunya di tengah kepala wanita itu, tetapi tentu saja itu tak dikatakannya. Dean menyahut enggan, "Yah, boleh dibilang aku salah satu korbannya. Perempuan itu..." Dean menggelengkan kepala, "benar-benar tukang tipu ulung." Butuh keahlian tersendiri untuk mengibuli Dean dan John Winchester, yang notabene juga kerap menipu. Maude adalah cenayang palsu paling meyakinkan yang pernah dijumpai Dean, paling merugikan dan sialnya sampai kini belum berhasil bikin perhitungan dengannya. Kalau anaknya ada di sini...

"Penjudi yang piawai juga," Nathan mengenang beberapa kali acara permainan kartu "ramah-tamah" dengan Maude, yang berujung pada kesenjangan jumlah kemenangan antara Maude dan lawan mainnya.

Dean sungguh tidak ingin mengingat tentang perempuan menjengkelkan itu, karenanya dia mengumpulkan kartu-kartu di meja dan bersiap mengocoknya. "Satu babak lagi?" tawarnya.

Nathan menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak. Cukup. Aku masih ingin bisa makan sampai hari gajian tiba. Permisi." Dia menyentuh topinya, bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah ke meja di sudut yang agak gelap, tempat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam menekuri sebotol wiski.

Dari hasil gunjingan di kios cukur, Dean telah memastikan bahwa sangkaan Sam memang benar adanya. Pria bertampang suram yang mereka lihat tadi siang dan kini berada di balik bayangan di Saloon adalah Chris Larabee yang itu. Dean biasanya tidak gampang gentar pada manusia, menghadapi hantu adalah menu sehari-harinya. Namun, dia tahu bahwa dirinya harus hati-hati dengan Larabee, terutama mengingat misi yang dia dan Sam jalankan di kota ini. Bukan berarti dia takut, hanya pakai akal sehat.

Dean melirik ke arah Larabee, niatnya sekilas saja. Dia berhadapan dengan sorot mata paling menusuk yang pernah bersirobok dengannya. Dean tidak bermaksud memancing kecurigaan dengan memandangi pria sangar model Larabee lama-lama, tapi dia juga tak ingin dikira pengecut. Gerakan Josiah di sampingnya yang membuatnya mengalihkan mata dari Larabee.

"Nah, aku tahu diriku kadang berbuat bodoh, tetapi kali ini kukira aku ambil keputusan yang benar dengan berhenti main melawanmu, Nak, sebelum aku harus mempertaruhkan kemejaku," Josiah berkata seraya berdiri dan membawa gelas birnya yang kosong. "Tetap saja, permainan yang bagus." Dia mengangguk pada Dean lalu melangkah ke bagian belakang Saloon.

JD mengikuti teladannya. "Yeah, aku juga mundur. Lagipula, kau sudah miliki semua uang di kantungku sekarang." Selintas kebijaksanaan untuk pemuda sebelia dia. Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya yang masih di lingkungan Saloon, JD mengarahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah minum itu.

Di meja itu cuma tersisa Dean sorangan dan dia memasukkan tangan ke saku mantelnya, kegembiraan membuncah saat merasai lembar-lembar dan kepingan uang di dalamnya. Belum dihitung semua, tapi secara kasar dia tahu jumlah itu cukup guna menopang hidupnya dan adiknya selama seminggu. Dean memesan bir lagi dan ketika gadis pelayan malam Saloon yang mengisi gelasnya itu menghadiahinya seulas senyum mengundang dan lenggang menggoda, dia menjilat bibir. Naga-naganya dia sudah menemukan penghangat tempat tidur untuk malam ini. Dean mengocok kartunya, baru mulai membaginya untuk permainan soliter sewaktu empat orang pria berdatangan ke mejanya, menantangnya untuk sebuah permainan adu untung.

Dean mengangkat bahu, menyatakan persetujuan dan mendistribusikan lembar demi lembar kartu di hadapan setiap pemain. Malam ini sungguh malam keberuntungan, pikirnya, walau dia sesungguhnya tak begitu percaya pada keberuntungan.

Dean mengerling sejenak ke arah adiknya dan mendapat senyum datar dari Sam. Senyum sabar yang menyampaikan bahwa Sam tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan cara Dean mencari nafkah, tetapi dia akan berada di sisi kakaknya jika Dean dapat masalah karena itu.

Sementara itu, Chris dengan sudut bibir hampir membentuk senyum memandangi Nathan yang menghampiri mejanya dan duduk di dekatnya. Dengan gerakan seolah tak disengaja, Chris meletakkan botol wiskinya agak ke dekat Nathan, tawaran tak terucap pada rekannya. Nathan mengambil gelas sloki kosong di meja dan tak lama wiski telah mengaliri kerongkongannya.

"Kesuksesanmu dengan bayi Ny. Nelson tadi siang tidak terbawa ke meja kartu, eh?" pelan Chris bertanya, setengah geli.

Nathan menggerutu, "Bocah itu main lebih bagus dari yang kukira."

Chris tersenyum dalam hati. Dari kali pertama dia melihat Dean menangani setumpuk kartu, dia sudah tahu bahwa pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan berjudi minimal setingkat Ezra. Karena itulah Chris dengan bijaksana tidak ikut sewaktu rekan-rekannya mengajaknya main poker dengan pemuda pendatang itu.

"Dia terlihat seperti calon pembikin masalah?" tanya Chris. Dia sudah punya kesimpulan sendiri, tapi tak ada salahnya meminta pendapat.

"Kukira tidak. Kecuali jika ada lawan pokernya yang merasa tidak puas. Main dengan dia sama saja dengan melawan Ezra, cuma dia kurang hati-hati dalam menguras duit orang. Itu bisa menjadi masalah kalau ada yang menyadarinya," urai Nathan.

"Yeah," pendek saja sahutan Chris. Dia berpikir kalau Ezra tahu bagaimana teman-temannya tahu bahwa dia tidak setega yang diperlihatkannya di meja kartu, pria itu pasti akan jengah.

Kedua pria itu minum dalam diam, keriuhan suasana Saloon meriung di sekeliling mereka.

"Ah, ralat. Itu bisa jadi masalah," Nathan berkata saat dua orang gadis jelita, gadis malam yang biasa bertugas di Saloon, merapat pada Dean, diiringi tatapan iri beberapa pengunjung Saloon yang mengincar kedua gadis tadi.

Chris menyeringai. Adegan itu tak asing di matanya, dia sudah entah berapa kali menyaksikannya, cuma yang jadi pemeran adalah Buck. Sobat lamanya itu barangkali punya magnet penarik perempuan atau apa, yang jelas, ke mana pun dia pergi, ada saja wanita yang menempel padanya.

"Makanya kita perlu pasang mata," begitu tanggapan Chris. "Kalau dia?" Chris mengarahkan pandangan pada Sam yang duduk di area yang diterangi lampu minyak, sebuah buku di tangannya.

Nathan mengikuti arah pandang pemimpin tak resmi The Seven dan menjawab, "Agak aneh sebenarnya menemukan pemuda seperti dia di tempat ini. Tampangnya terlalu..."

"Terpelajar?"

"Ya."

Chris menuang wiski lagi. "Perhatikan."

Nathan melakukan apa yang diminta dan beberapa jenak kemudian dia paham apa yang dimaksud Chris. Pemuda yang bernama Sam itu dari luar terlihat tenang, tetapi matanya tidak sepenuhnya terpancang pada bukunya, melainkan sesekali beredar mengelilingi ruangan Saloon, memperhitungkan situasi, selalu berakhir pada sosok temannya di meja kartu. Dia mengenakan sabuk pistol secara tak menyolok dan Nathan tahu pemuda itu siap menggunakannya bila ada provokasi. Sikap seorang penjaga. Seperti Vin Tanner.

Seolah Buck, Vin dan Ezra tak pernah pergi, pikir Nathan. Dia dapat melihat jejak sikap ketiga rekannya pada diri pemuda-pemuda pendatang itu.

"Aku patroli lebih awal besok pagi," pemberitahuan Chris memotong jalannya pikiran Nathan.

"Begitu? Masih mau menyelidiki kebakaran di pertanian milik Lewis itu?"

"Kebakaran," air muka Chris berubah keras, "atau pembakaran."

Nathan menatap rekannya. "Kamu berpikir itu disengaja?"

"Stuart James dan Guy Royal memang tidak pernah lagi terang-terangan mengusik para petani, tapi musim panas kering seperti ini bisa jadi kamuflase bagus buat mereka," cetus Chris.

"Apalagi dengan rencana pembangunan rel kereta api menuju ke mari," Nathan menyetujui. "Aku ikut denganmu."

Chris menggeleng. "JD sudah berencana ikut. Kau dengan Josiah di kota saja."

Nathan mengangguk dan pembicaraan kedua pria itu selanjutnya berkisar pada soal kebakaran di lahan pertanian di sekitar Four Corners yang cukup kerap terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Dari meja dekat bar, Sam mengawasi kakaknya. Dipandangnya Dean yang mengocok kartu dengan gaya flamboyan dan membagikannya pada pria-pria yang semeja dengannya, lagi-lagi segerombolan orang bodoh yang siap disabet isi dompetnya oleh kelincahan jemari dan daya gertak seorang Dean Winchester. Dean tampak menikmati semua itu, ketegangan sewaktu bertaruh yang hanya bisa disaingi denyut gairah ketika berburu. Sam sesekali berpikir, kenapa Dean tidak menjadi penjudi profesional saja? Namun, di satu sisi justru penampilannya yang sekarang itulah yang memungkinkannya meraih kemenangan lebih banyak. Dia tak terlihat seperti penjudi kawakan, melainkan seorang pemuda rada sok yang membuat orang jadi ingin menantangnya. Pria yang lebih tua main dengan Dean dengan tujuan membikin dia tahu diri, sementara anak-anak muda ingin menjajal kemampuannya.

Pandangan Sam masih melekat pada Dean sewaktu seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap menghampiri Dean dan duduk merapat di samping pemuda itu. Sam menggelengkan kepala kala dalam tempo tak berapa lama datang lagi satu perempuan berambut pirang yang menempati sisi dekat Dean yang kosong. Sepertinya dia akan kembali ke kamarnya seorang diri malam ini.

Sam kembali menekuni buku yang dibawanya. Dia memang sengaja memilih duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan lampu minyak, juga jauh dari pusat keramaian di Saloon. Dengan begitu dia tetap dapat menjaga kakaknya tanpa membuang waktu dengan termenung percuma.

Kening Sam berkerut sewaktu ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi cahaya lampu dan menciptakan bayangan di bukunya. Sam mengangkat kepala, baru akan menegur orang itu, tetapi pria di depannya itu sudah duduk, meletakkan gelas birnya yang penuh.

Pria yang dikenali Sam sebagai mantan lawan poker Dean yang tertua itu membuka percakapan dengan, " 'O, gadis, engkau bengis dan dingin. Tapi hatiku pun angkuh seperti hatimu'."

Terperangah, Sam bereaksi, "Apa?"

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di mejanya itu menyahut, "Salah satu bagian yang kusukai dari," dia melirik buku di tangan Sam, "Ivanhoe."

Pemahaman muncul di benak Sam. "Ah, ya." Dia mengangguk. "Bagian yang menarik."

Sinar mata pria di depannya Sam terlihat sedikit menua tatkala dia menanggapi, "Aku selalu terkesima pada kekerasan hati wanita, terutama demi mereka yang dicintainya. Mereka seperti tulang, tak dapat dibengkokkan, bila dicoba malah akan patah." Untuk sesaat pria itu larut dalam renungannya sendiri, kemudian dia memandang Sam dan berkata, "Senang melihat ada pria muda yang membaca buku klasik. Pemandangan yang jarang di daerah Barat Liar. Aku Josiah Sanchez."

Sam membalas jabatan tangan Josiah dan menyebutkan, "Sam Wesson." Ketika bersalaman itulah Sam melihat salib kayu bergayut di leher Josiah, di antara beberapa kalung dengan lambang spiritual yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang benar-benar dominan.

"Kalau aku sendiri paling terkesan pada ide bahwa seseorang yang punya kekuasaan tak terbatas untuk berbuat jahat, tapi dia memilih berbuat kebaikan, maka dia layak mendapat dua pujian. Untuk kebaikannya dan untuk kejahatan yang dia tangguhkan," terang Sam.

Josiah tersenyum sedih, "Ya, itu menggambarkan esensi dan perjuangan seorang manusia. Tak semua orang menghargai pergulatan batin hanya untuk menjadi netral."

"Atau normal," sahut Sam.

Perbincangan mereka selanjutnya berjalan dengan amat menggugah. Dari buku karya Sir Walter Scott yang tengah dibaca Sam, mereka merambah ke area buku-buku yang pernah mereka baca. Josiah terlihat cukup terkesan dengan jumlah buku klasik yang telah dilalap oleh Sam. Dia tak tahu bahwa itu satu dari sedikit hal yang membuat Sam tetap bertahan ketika semasa kecil digelandang ayahnya berpindah-pindah ke banyak pelosok negeri. Dari percakapan soal buku, mereka merambah ke topik yang lebih filosofis. Sam ganti yang terkesan dengan luasnya pengetahuan Josiah, pengalaman hidup yang menempanya. Dia sempat membatin, ini terasa seperti berdebat dengan dosennya sewaktu kuliah dulu, cuma cara pikir dosennya tidak seunik Josiah. Sam mengapresiasi humor miring pria yang lebih tua itu dan Josiah menyukai semangat yang menyala di mata Sam sewaktu mempertahankan pendiriannya.

Suara piano tua yang terdengar dimainkan asal meriah mengejutkan Sam. Dia mengerang sewaktu beberapa gelintir tamu di Saloon yang masih tersisa pada jam semalam ini, mereka yang rata-rata sudah nyaris teler, mulai bernyanyi dengan nada yang meleset jauh dari yang seharusnya. Dean menambah parah kesumbangan dengan mempelopori mendendangkan lagu-lagu para pelaut. Untuk seorang yang paling ogah disuruh naik kapal lantaran punya kecenderungan mabuk laut parah, koleksi lagu pelaut Dean boleh dikata hampir selengkap anak buah kapal yang asli.

Makin larut malam berlalu, lagu yang dinyanyikan (atau diteriakkan sekuat tenaga) kian cabul liriknya dan Sam akhirnya memutuskan untuk undur diri, kembali ke kamarnya di rumah penginapan. Setelah berpamit pada Josiah dengan niat untuk meneruskan diskusi mereka kapan-kapan, Sam pun melangkah keluar dari Saloon.

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	3. Chapter 3

Suara ketukan pintu yang bertalu-talu merenggut paksa Sam dari alam mimpi yang tengah diakrabi. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, masih mengira bunyi itu adalah bagian dari kembang tidurnya lantaran barusan memang dia bermimpi tentang segerombol pemain tambur yang menabuh benda itu kuat-kuat. Namun, ketika ketukan semi sopan itu beralih menjadi gedoran tak sabar, Sam buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang, refleks saja tangannya menggenggam sebilah pisau. Dia berjingkat menuju pintu kamar, dalam gelap sempat jempolnya menabrak kaki tempat tidur.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku..." dua kata itu dilagukan, terdengar seperti Dean dengan terlalu banyak alkohol di sistemnya.

"Sebentar." Sam menyimpan kembali pisaunya dan membukakan pintu.

Lorong di depan kamar mereka remang-remang, tapi Sam dapat memastikan wajah kakaknya membentuk sebuah cemberut, apalagi sewaktu dia mengomel, "Kenapa kamu kunci pintunya, sih?"

"Awas, ada garis garam di situ," Sam memperingatkan saat dilihatnya Dean hampir menginjaknya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bawa pendongkel kuncimu?" balasnya.

Dean mendengus dan melangkah agak oleng ke tempat tidur yang masih rapi. "Kalaupun bawa, kaukira dengan koordinasi macam begini aku bisa mendongkel kuncinya?" Dengan gerakan tersentak-sentak, Dean mulai melucuti pakaiannya sampai tinggal celana dalam panjang yang masih melekat.

Sam menutup pintu dan menyalakan dua lampu minyak yang ada di kamar itu agar dia dapat mengamati keadaan kakaknya dengan lebih teliti. Wajah Dean tampak merah, seperti yang biasa terjadi jika dia habis minum-minum dan nyaris mabuk. Rambutnya bak habis diterpa tornado. Pakaian kakaknya tadi itu acak-acakan dan terkesan dikenakan seadanya, lebih banyak kancing yang tidak terkait. Pandang kritis Sam segera saja menangkap bekas-bekas pemerah bibir perempuan di sekujur tubuh kakaknya, plus sekian banyak cupang yang seolah menyala di kulit Dean. Sam cepat mengambil kesimpulan dan tak jadi menanyai dari mana saja dia.

Sam duduk di tempat tidurnya, meraih jam saku yang tergeletak di meja dan menguap. "Tidak etis, kau tahu, membangunkan orang pada pukul, uh, empat pagi."

Dean, berbaring miring menghadap adiknya kini, menyeringai. "Itu salahmu sendiri."

"Kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Tadi itu aku dapat dua cewek, kau tahu, yang rambut gelap untukku dan yang pirang buatmu karena aku tahu seleramu," jelas Dean, tak sadar adiknya mengernyit padanya. "Nah, tapi waktu aku mau mengenalkan si pirang itu padamu, kamu sudah pergi dan yah... kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku tak pernah menyia-nyiakan cewek yang sudah menyatakan persetujuan. Jadi sekalian saja mereka berdua ku..."

"Whoa, cukup. Aku paham," Sam mengacungkan telapak tangan seolah dengan itu dia dapat membungkam kakaknya.

Dean menaikkan alisnya jenaka. "Yakin kamu tidak mau dengar? Lumayan untuk referensi, siapa tahu kamu akan..."

"Tidak, terima kasih," potong Sam.

"Kau yang rugi," ujung kalimat itu melebur dalam satu kuap panjang Dean. "Aku capai. Bangunkan aku sebelum tengah hari, ya," pesannya seraya menarik selimut tipis, bersiap mengambil posisi enak.

Tidak semudah itu. "Uh-huh," Sam menjambret selimut kakaknya, "tak secepat itu."

Dean mendelik pada adiknya, tapi efeknya dilemahkan oleh penampilan acakadutnya. Dia berancang-ancang mau ganti merampas selimut Sam, tapi gerakannya yang agak lamban diantisipasi adiknya.

"Brengsek kau, Sam," dumal Dean. "Aku cuma mau tidur. Aku benar-benar letih, tahu?"

"Kamu sudah membangunkan aku dan bikin kantukku hilang. Jadi setidaknya kamu, kan bisa bercerita tentang apa informasi yang sudah kaudapat. Apapun yang kauingat," todong Sam.

Dean mendengus jengkel, tapi diturutinya permintaan Sam. Lebih cepat dia cerita, makin lekas dia bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku berhasil memastikan bahwa orang yang kita cari itu memang ada di kota ini. Faktanya, dia salah satu lawan mainku tadi. Bung, aku langsung tahu itu dia. Benar-benar membawa kesialan pada pemegangnya benda itu. Tidak usah kuakali saja, kartunya bukan main jelek."

"Jadi benar benda itu ada pada pria yang bernama Toby Cutler? Yang terakhir terlihat di Sierra City?" Sam mengkonfirmasi.

"Sierra City, atau apapun yang tersisa darinya. Ya," Dean mengangguk. "Aku tidak sampai memastikan bahwa Tuan Cutler yang kini memegang patung itu, tapi itu gampang saja dideduksi. Pertama, dia sudah mengalami berbagai macam musibah, makin lama makin serius, itu menurut pengakuannya dan cerita orang-orang yang bertemu dia di sini. Kedua, jejaknya sejalan dengan kota-kota yang hancur gara-gara patung terkutuk itu. Ketiga, dia mengimplikasikan bahwa dia punya barang berharga untuk dipertaruhkan waktu dia kehabisan uang tadi."

"Kukira siapapun yang memegang patung itu tidak mau melepaskannya?" tanya Sam.

"Kebanyakan memang tidak, sampai mereka menemui ajal," ujar Dean. "Tapi dia tadi terlihat sudah putus asa. Barangkali cengkeraman magis patung itu belum begitu kuat, entahlah."

Sam menggosok dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Hm, sudah berapa lama Tuan Cutler tiba di Four Corners?"

"Dua hari sebelum kita, paling tidak."

"Ini hari ketiga dan kota ini belum rata dengan tanah, berarti..."

"Kita masih punya waktu untuk memastikan keberadaan patung itu dan memusnahkannya," Dean menyelesaikan kalimat adiknya.

Sam merenung lagi. "Itu tidak semudah kedengarannya, kau tahu? Sejak menginjakkan kaki di kota ini aku..." Sam terlihat ragu, "sebut aku pencemas atau terlampau hati-hati, tapi... aku merasa diawasi."

Dean memandang adiknya agak lama sebelum menjawab, "Yah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Jika informasi yang kudengar tadi benar adanya, kita punya alasan untuk merasa diawasi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita sama-sama heran kenapa kota ini begitu berani mengangkat bocah ingusan sebagai _sherrif_, bukan? Nah, kita tadi belum tahu siapa saja yang ada di barisan pelindung kota ini," ujar Dean, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tunggu, kaubilang tadi sore bahwa orang yang kita lihat siang itu memang Chris Larabee yang itu, jadi apa dia salah satu dari pelindung kota?" terka Sam.

"Yep. _Sherrif_ muda itu rupanya punya segerombolan deputi tangguh. Orang-orang di daerah sini menyebut mereka The Magnificent Seven, seperti yang ada dalam novel koboi itu."

"Bung," ucap Sam, "kalau kehebatan mereka setengah saja dari yang ditulis dalam novel-novel, aku sungguh tidak ingin berada di sisi yang berseberangan dengan mereka."

Dean terlihat enggan mengatakannya, tapi dari mulutnya meluncur juga, "Sama. Kita harus ekstra waspada di sini. Menurutku, kita intai saja gerak-gerik si Cutler itu, cari tahu kebiasaannya dan di mana dia tinggal, atau apakah dia masih hendak pergi lagi. Setelah itu baru bikin rencana yang terkait patung sialan itu."

"Tumben," Sam menyeringai, "kamu tidak pakai strategi serangan kilat."

"Aku masih punya otak, tahu?" Dean menotol jidatnya. "Tidak ada gunanya menyerang tanpa tahu kondisi lawan."

Itu salah satu hal yang senantiasa didengungkan John Winchester pada kedua putranya sejak mereka cukup besar untuk pegang senapan dan ikut berburu. Sam dan Dean jadi teringat pada ayah mereka yang entah kini berada di mana. Mereka sama-sama terdiam karenanya, masing-masing punya pikiran sendiri.

Kemudian Dean memadamkan sebuah lampu dan Sam dengan otomatis menyerahkan selimut Dean yang ada padanya, membiarkan kakaknya istirahat, memulihkan tenaga setelah... apapun aktivitas yang dikerjakannya dengan dua wanita sekaligus.

Dengkur Dean terdengar tak lama kemudian dan Sam memandang ke luar jendela, satu-dua jam lagi pastilah fajar akan menyingsing. Sudah tidak punya niat untuk tidur lagi, Sam bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar kecil yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah penginapan. Setelahnya, dia berganti pakaian, mencuci muka dan menuju ke istal. Mengajak kudanya, Duke, jalan-jalan pagi kedengarannya menyenangkan, mumpung hawa belum panas.

xox

Sam kembali ke kota setelah matahari terbit. Sewaktu berangkat tadi sempat dia bersua JD dan Chris di istal. Pria yang lebih tua itu hanya mengangguk singkat waktu melihat Sam, tetapi JD memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sempat juga JD berceloteh tentang mengapa dia dan Chris keluar berkuda sepagi itu, mereka hendak menyelidiki kebakaran di pertanian yang terletak di dekat kota. Sam yang berpikir bahwa tak ada salahnya menyelidiki para pelindung Four Corners mengiyakan saja ajakan JD untuk ikut berpatroli dengan dia dan Chris. Chris sendiri terlihat agak kurang suka mengenainya, tetapi dia membiarkan Sam mengekor sampai ke pertanian Lewis. Setelah itu Sam berpisah dengan mereka.

Sam menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di istal merawat Duke dan memberinya makan, sama sekali mengabaikan ringkikan protes Impala yang berada di kandang sebelah. Dia tak mau ambil resiko berhadapan dengan kuda sinting itu, biar kakaknya saja yang mengurus tunggangannya sendiri. Rampung urusannya di istal, Sam menuju ke Saloon untuk sarapan. Di sana dia dilayani oleh Inez yang tampak segar meski kemarin dia juga ikut menjaga Saloon sampai larut malam. Berpikir bahwa dia takkan bisa memulai kegiatan memata-matai Toby Cutler, Dean lupa memberi tahu dia yang mana orangnya, Sam memutuskan untuk mengisi ulang stok obat-obatan dan perlengkapan medis mereka.

Nathan ditemuinya tengah minum kopi sambil bersandar di balkon depan kliniknya yang terletak di atas istal dan pandai logam, aroma kopi berbaur samar dengan bau jerami dan kotoran kuda segar.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jackson, er... Nathan," sapa Sam, menaiki anak tangga terakhir dan menjajari Nathan.

"Pagi, Sam," balas Nathan ramah. Pria itu menegakkan tubuh dan Sam merasa senang tak harus menunduk untuk memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Nathan mengisyaratkan akan mengambil cangkir kopi buat Sam, tapi pemuda itu menggeleng. "Oh, tidak. Ada apa?"

"Yah, kemarin kaubilang aku bisa membeli beberapa jenis ramuan herbal dan laudanum darimu. Jadi..."

"Ah," Nathan berujar, "kamu ingin melengkapi stok kotak obatmu."

"Itu juga kalau tidak merepotkanmu. Aku tahu tidak gampang mendapatkan obat-obatan di daerah Barat," Sam berkata.

"Kalau laudanum memang biasanya harus memesan dari kota yang lebih besar, tetapi kalau ramuan tanaman obat bisa dicari di hutan. Tak masalah kalau kamu mau membelinya, justru karena kelangkaan obat itu kita mesti saling berbagi, bukan?" Nathan beranjak ke pintu kliniknya. Melihat Sam terdiam agak bimbang di tempat, dia tersenyum dan berucap, "Ayo, masuklah. Sungguh, aku tidak keberatan. Aku masih punya persediaan cukup banyak."

Sam mengucapkan terima kasihnya dengan tulus, lantas diikutinya Nathan masuk ke kliniknya. Ruang klinik itu tak seberapa luas, perabotnya pun seadanya, tetapi tampak bersih dan rapi. Nathan mempersilakan Sam duduk sementara dia merambah isi lemari obatnya, mencari ramuan yang sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan oleh Sam. Nathan membungkuskan beberapa jenis tanaman herbal, baik yang sudah dikeringkan maupun yang sudah dijadikan bubuk atau salep, menuliskan kegunaannya di setiap bungkusan. Diberikannya juga satu botol laudanum ukuran kecil pada Sam setelah pemuda itu menolak menerima yang berukuran sedang. Sam yang dasarnya punya rasa ingin tahu tinggi menanyai Nathan tentang beragam tanaman obat dan khasiatnya, dari sanalah obrolan panjang tentang ilmu pengobatan dan medis mereka berkembang.

Pengetahuan Nathan benar-benar mengesankan Sam. Pria itu sudah seperti dokter saja, cuma minus gelar dari sekolah formal dan kepercayaan diri bahwa kemampuannya sudah setara dengan seorang dokter. Nathan sendiri senang ada orang yang berminat pada ilmu pengobatan dan dapat melayani dia berbincang tanpa sering-sering mengeluh begitu mendengar istilah medis. Nathan baru saja hendak menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang kegunaan lidah buaya ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk."

Pintu berderit terbuka dan seorang pemuda berdiri di sana, tampaknya pelayan hotel kalau ditilik dari seragamnya.

"Ada apa, Jenkins?" tanya Nathan.

"Tuan Jackson, Anda diminta untuk datang ke Hotel Gem. Tamu yang bernama Tuan Cutler terjatuh dari tangga dan mungkin tangannya patah," lapor Jenkins terengah-engah habis berlari.

Sam menajamkan telinga begitu dia menangkap nama Cutler.

Nathan mengangguk dan berpaling pada Sam. "Maaf, aku harus menangani pasien dulu," katanya.

Sam mengulurkan sejumlah uang yang telah disepakati sebagai harga obat-obatan dan Nathan mengantunginya. "Tidak apa-apa." Sebuah ide melompat di benak Sam dan dia buru-buru menyambung, "Malah, kalau kamu tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh melihatmu bekerja? Yah..." Sam berharap alasannya terdengar meyakinkan, "aku ingin melihat seorang ahli sepertimu mengobati pasien, siapa tahu ada yang dapat kupelajari."

Mata coklat Nathan menyusuri sosok Sam dari atas ke bawah dengan pandang menilai. Tampak puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, pria itu menyahut, "Silakan. Lagipula kalau benar ada yang patah, kukira aku akan butuh bantuan." Pada Jenkins, Nathan berkata, "Jangan pindahkan Tuan Cutler, siapkan air panas dan kain bersih, kalau-kalau nanti dibutuhkan."

Jenkins mengiyakan lalu pemuda itu berlari kembali ke hotel. Nathan dengan sigap meraih tas hitamnya, tas yang dijuluki "tas dokter" oleh teman-temannya. Dia dan Sam kemudian jalan kaki menuju ke Hotel Gem yang terletak di bagian selatan kota.

Setiba di hotel itu, Jenkins sudah menanti dan membawa mereka melihat Tuan Cutler malang yang tersandung dan jatuh terguling-guling dari puncak tangga. Dugaan pelayan hotel itu tidak keliru, tulang lengan bawah sebelah kiri Tuan Cutler memang patah dan Nathan benar-benar perlu bantuan Sam guna menahan agar pasiennya tak bergerak-gerak sementara dia mengembalikan tulang yang patah itu ke jalur yang benar. Untungnya saat itu masih pagi dan tamu hotel tak begitu banyak sehingga adegan pengobatan di dasar tangga itu tidak mengundang perhatian publik tak diundang.

Setelah memasang kayu penahan dan membebat lengan Tuan Cutler, Nathan dan Sam bersama-sama menggotong pasien mereka yang semaput ketika mendengar bunyi patahan tulangnya beradu itu ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sembari menunggu Nathan yang tengah meminumkan laudanum pada Tuan Cutler, Sam dengan insting pemburunya mengamati suasana di seputar kamar. Dia mencoba mereka-reka, di mana kiranya Tuan Cutler menyimpan patung terkutuk itu. Dari riset yang sempat dilakukannya, Sam tahu bahwa patung itu kecil saja, tak sampai tujuh inci panjangnya, sehingga gampang disembunyikan. Sam juga melirik ke arah jendela kamar, cukup lebar untuk dilalui dirinya dan Dean. Lemari sapu di lorong dekat kamar juga tak luput dari perhatiannya, begitupun sebuah pintu yang menyambung ke kamar sebelah. Rada gatal tangan Sam, ingin lekas menggeledah isi kamar itu. Namun, tentu saja dia tak dapat melakukannya selagi Nathan ada di sana. Lagipula, pekerjaan itu akan lebih cepat bila dilakukan berdua dan mereka masih punya setidaknya dua hari, jadi Sam hanya memasukkan detil-detil tentang kamar itu dan penghuninya ke otaknya.

Nathan yang telah berhasil memaksakan seteguk laudanum ke kerongkongan pasiennya membereskan tasnya dan berkata pada Sam, "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Patahnya bersih dan tidak menembus kulit sehingga lebih mudah ditangani. Walaupun aku tak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa jatuh dari tangga."

Sam tahu jawabannya, tetapi dia menyahut dengan, "Yah, orang dapat jadi ceroboh kadang-kadang."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Kamu beri dia laudanum dengan dosis seperti itu, bisa pingsan berkelanjutan nanti," ucap Sam, mencoba mengorek keterangan tanpa mengungkapkan maksud sesungguhnya.

"Itu sudah kuencerkan, sekadar supaya rasa sakitnya berkurang dan dia bisa istirahat. Nanti sore juga paling dia akan bangun," jelas Nathan.

Sore? Berarti dia dan Dean harus menunggu sampai selama itu sebelum dapat menyelinap masuk ke kamar itu, pikir Sam. Sebab, mereka tak mau ambil resiko Tuan Cutler tiba-tiba terbangun di luar jadwal dan memergoki mereka. Tidak. Lebih aman masuk sewaktu si empunya kamar tidak di tempat.

"Sam, apa yang akan kamu lakukan hari ini? Berkeliling kota?" pertanyaan Nathan mengembalikan perhatian Sam padanya.

Sam, mengikuti langkah Nathan ke luar kamar, berucap, "Entahlah. Aku sudah melihat-lihat kota kemarin. Mungkin aku akan membaca saja."

"Bagaimana kalau... kamu ikut denganku?" tawar Nathan.

"Ke mana?"

Nathan menuruni tangga diikuti oleh Sam. "Aku berencana pergi ke hutan, mengumpulkan beberapa tanaman obat untuk mengisi persediaanku. Kalau kamu mau ikut, kamu juga bisa mengambil untuk dirimu sendiri."

Sam membatin, tak ada jeleknya. Dia tidak punya gambaran konkret akan melakukan apa selagi menanti kakaknya bangun dan Tuan Cutler siuman, lagipula Nathan adalah teman mengobrol yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Baiklah," sepakat Sam.

"Kita bertemu di istal dalam seperempat jam, bagaimana?"

Sam mengangguk. Dia dan Nathan keluar dari hotel, menuju ke arah yang berlawanan, dengan sebuah perjanjian untuk kemudian menghabiskan pagi jelang siang yang cerah itu bersama-sama.

xox

Dean tidak tahu persis apa yang menggugahnya dari dunia tidur. Mungkin jeritan melengking seorang anak di jalan, derap sepatu kuda dan roda kereta yang melintas, atau barangkali cuma terik matahari yang terasa panas di muka. Yang jelas, Dean agak menyesal karena terbangun dengan mendadak begitu. Itu tidak kondusif bagi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, khas orang yang malam sebelumnya kebanyakan minum. Tidak ada sarapan untuk pagi ini, pikir Dean. Bahkan kata "sarapan" sudah menimbulkan rasa mual yang menggelitik di ujung kerongkongannya.

Masih belum sepenuhnya terjaga, Dean meraih ke meja samping mencari jam saku adiknya. Benda itu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Kala Dean mengembalikan jam itu ke tempatnya, didapatinya sebuah cangkir dan poci dan dia tersenyum. Sam masih ingat menyediakan kopi, satu-satunya benda yang dapat ditolerir perutnya bila dia sakit mabuk. Mata Dean menangkap sehelai kertas yang ditindih oleh tatakan cangkir. Diraihnya kertas itu dan dibacanya catatan dari Sam. Adiknya itu telah mengisi ulang sebagian besar kotak obat mereka, berarti tugasnya adalah mencukupkan persediaan perlengkapan standar berburu: garam, peluru dan air suci. Dua yang pertama itu dapat dibelinya, tetapi yang terakhir disebut itu, Dean tidak terlampau yakin mengenainya.

Duduk perlahan-lahan, sembari menunggu dunia berhenti berputar, Dean berpikir bahwa dia kemarin melihat ada bangunan gereja di arah jalan menuju ke luar kota. Bukan gereja yang tampak makmur, lebih seperti gedung bobrok dengan lambang salib dan lonceng di menaranya. Namun, menurut Dean tak ada salahnya mencoba ke sana.

Dean menuangkan kopi hitam dari poci ke cangkir, menghirupnya perlahan. Cairan itu membuatnya merasa baikan, dia bangkit dan berpakaian dengan gerak lebih lamban, kepalanya masih perlu adaptasi dengan perubahan posisi. Setelahnya dia menunaikan panggilan alam di kamar mandi luar rumah penginapan dan melangkah ke arah selatan kota.

Dean melintasi kantor _sherrif_ dalam perjalanannya, lagi-lagi dilihatnya Chris Larabee duduk di terasnya, kali ini dengan buku di tangan. Seandainya Dean sedang dalam kondisi seratus persen, hal itu bakal membuatnya tersenyum. Seorang petarung pistol membaca buku, imaji yang rada kurang pas. Namun, dia melewati Chris begitu saja dan luput menyaksikan seringai Chris sewaktu melihat tampang kusut Dean yang khas orang baru sakit mabuk dan cara jalannya yang tak seluwes biasa.

Gereja yang dilihat sekilas oleh Dean kemarin itu ternyata tampak jauh lebih butut di kala matahari menyinari bangunan itu sepenuhnya. Kayu-kayu yang menyusun gedungnya tidak dicat dan tampak dimakan usia, debu menyelimuti hampir semua permukaan dinding. Dean berdiri di dekat beranda depan gereja itu, makin tebal keraguannya bahwa dia akan dapat meminta air suci di sini. Lebih baik bertanya pada penduduk setempat di mana tinggalnya pendeta terdekat dan mohon bantuan memberkati isi wadah air saja, demikian pikir Dean. Pemuda itu hampir berbalik ketika muncul seseorang dari arah samping gereja.

Dean segera mengenali pria itu. Josiah Sanchez, lawan main pokernya di babak pertama semalam. Pria yang begitu melihatnya memunculkan kata "beruang" di kepala. Pria itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Dean, tetapi tubuhnya besar berotot, kian ditonjolkan kemeja tanpa lengannya. Model orang yang Dean tak ingin cari gara-gara dengannya.

"Hai, Nak," sapa Josiah, meletakkan setumpuk papan yang digotongnya di dekat beranda.

Dean memberi salut dengan menyentuhkan jari pada topi imajinernya.

"Bertobat dan ingin mendonasikan kemenanganmu ke kas gereja?" tanya Josiah.

Tunggu sampai di neraka turun salju, pikir Dean. Dia menyeringai dan sahutnya, "Sayang sekali tidak. Aku hanya ingin tanya, di mana aku bisa memperoleh air suci?"

Josiah tampak agak heran mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Air suci? Untuk apa?"

Dean mengeluarkan jawaban standar, "Perlindungan, semacam itulah."

Lawan bicaranya tak bertanya lebih lanjut, dia hanya berkata, "Seberapa banyak yang kauperlukan?"

"Kalau ada, sih beberapa _pint_."

Josiah terkekeh. "Air suci sebanyak itu, bisa untuk mengusir setan," ujarnya tanpa mengetahui memang itu tujuan Dean mencari air suci. "Aku tak punya kalau beberapa _pint_, adanya paling sebotol kecil. Peninggalan pendeta terakhir yang datang kemari."

Mata Dean menangkap rosario dengan salib kayu yang melingkari leher Josiah, berbaur dengan beberapa jenis kalung etnik yang semuanya memiliki makna yang tak dangkal. "Uh... kamu pendeta, bukan?"

Tawa Josiah menyusut menjadi senyum miring. "Tidak secara formal."

"Maksudnya?" Kondisi kepala Dean sedang tidak tepat untuk diajak berteka-teki.

"Dulu aku mengenakan jubah itu dan berceramah di mimbar, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Yah, kau tahu, aku sulit memberikan pipiku yang satu lagi pada orang yang telah menampar pipiku yang lain," ucap Josiah.

"Aku juga tak pernah mengerti dengan ajaran itu. Kenapa begitu bodoh membiarkan orang menyakitimu dua kali, eh?" cetus Dean.

Josiah tersenyum seolah apa yang dikatakan Dean itu menggelikan. "Katamu tadi kaubutuh beberapa _pint_ air suci. Bawa saja airnya ke sini, biar aku berkati."

Dean mengerutkan kening. "Kaubilang kamu sudah tak jadi pendeta lagi."

"Memang, tapi aku masih percaya pada Tuhan dan kukira itu cukup bagiku untuk memberi berkat pada air. Lagipula, dasar penggunaan air suci terletak pada keimanan bukan? Benda itu berguna kalau kita percaya pada kemampuannya, pada keberadaan rahmat Tuhan di dalamnya," balas Josiah, sama sekali tidak membantu kepeningan Dean.

Pemuda itu melihat Josiah beberapa jenak, mencoba memutuskan apa pria yang lebih tua itu serius atau tidak. "Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang tak bisa kulihat," Dean berujar pelan. "Aku masih belum memutuskan apa Tuhan itu ada atau tidak." Namun, selama ini air suci selalu bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya, itu tak terucapkan olehnya.

Josiah balas memandang Dean dengan tatapan yang anehnya terasa lembut. "Kamu pasti percaya pada sesuatu, entah apapun itu. Itu juga berarti beriman karena Tuhan-lah yang menciptakan apa yang kamu yakini itu," kata-katanya hampir menyejukkan.

Dean mengelak dengan kalimat, "Begini caramu dulu membujuk jemaatmu jadi percaya Tuhan? Bicara berputar-putar sampai tak bisa dibedakan mana kepala mana ekor." Dean biasanya memandang seorang pendeta dari kacamata praktis. Kalau tidak sebagai penyuplai air suci, ya sumber informasi mengenai perburuan yang menyerempet soal agama. Tak seperti Sam yang sesekali dilihatnya berdoa, Dean enggan berdekatan dengan gereja dan segala sesuatu yang berbau religi kecuali jika itu diperlukan dalam misi. Namun, pria di hadapannya ini, mantan pendeta menurut pengakuannya, entah bagaimana membuat Dean tertarik. Seperti Pastor Jim.

Josiah sama sekali tak terlihat tersinggung dengan kata-kata Dean. Dia berucap, "Kamu boleh ambil botol air suci itu, toh tak banyak gunanya bagiku. Kalau kamu mau, nanti bawalah air dan kucoba berkati. Jika airnya tidak berfungsi, kamu boleh menyiramku dengan itu."

"Buat apa susah-susah, mending kuminum bila ternyata air itu tidak terberkati dengan semestinya," celetuk Dean.

Josiah tertawa pelan, "Sebentar." Dengan kata itu dia masuk ke dalam bangunan gereja dan kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil di tangannya yang selanjutnya diserahkan pada Dean.

"Terima kasih," Dean berucap, disimpannya botol itu di saku jaket kulitnya. Ada keheningan beberapa saat melingkupi keduanya sampai Dean tiba-tiba bertanya, "Bagaimana seseorang bisa mundur dari kependetaan?"

Dean agak menyesal sedetik setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Tak biasanya dia seusil ini. Penyesalan itu berganti dengan selarik pemahaman, rasa senasib ketika Josiah menatap Dean lurus-lurus dan pria yang lebih muda itu menyaksikan betapa sorot mata Josiah kadang dilihatnya pada wajahnya sendiri waktu becermin. Sinar mata yang tampak letih menghadapi dunia dan dosa dan semua dukanya, tetapi masih akan menerima apapun yang dilontarkan hidup padanya. Mata yang butuh penebusan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tuhan dan aku, hubungan kami tidak selalu ramah," Josiah menyela, membuat permintaan maaf Dean itu terasa berlebihan. "Aku percaya pada-Nya, walaupun aku sudah putus asa pada interpretasi ajaran-Nya yang dibuat oleh manusia. Perlu keluar dari institusi itu untuk mengerti, seperti perlu tersesat untuk tahu kita ada di jalan yang salah."

"Kamu sudah temukan jalan yang benar kalau begitu," Dean menanggapi.

"Jalan yang menurutku benar, kukira ya," sahut Josiah.

"Tetapi benar menurut kita belum tentu benar di mata orang lain," Dean berkata lirih, mengingat bagaimana hidupnya selalu berbasis pada apa yang dianggapnya benar, peduli setan dengan pandangan orang. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka yang benar?

Sudut bibir Josiah terangkat dan pria itu menggaruk dagunya. "Di situ kepercayaan sangat membantu, kau tahu. Pada apapun itu. Juga niat yang melandasinya, sepanjang itu baik bagimu," katanya.

"Kadang aku pun tidak tahu apa yang harus kupercayai," ungkap Dean, kaget dengan kejujurannya.

"Paling tidak, percayalah pada dirimu," balas Josiah singkat.

Senyap lagi-lagi menjadi suasana di antara kedua pria itu. Josiah mengangguk pada Dean sekilas sebelum kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menggotong kayu dari halaman belakang gereja ke depan. Dean sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya, kepalanya yang masih di bawah sisa pengaruh alkohol bekerja dengan lambat memproses percakapan yang baru saja terjadi. Dean berpikir, dia perlu berkeringat agar sistemnya dapat membuang alkohol yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Matanya tertumbuk pada tumpukan kayu di dekat beranda, sekotak alat pertukangan, tangga yang disampirkan di dinding dan gereja butut yang butuh banyak reparasi.

Seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, Josiah yang muncul lagi dengan sekotak paku berkata seolah sambil lalu, "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang perlu dilakukan." Dean terselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab karena Josiah memandangnya beberapa lama, kemudian berkata ringan, "Cukup jika kamu ingin sedikit gerak badan."

Dean memang tidak suka berutang budi pada siapapun kalau dia dapat membayarnya. Alasan itu yang digunakan Dean untuk akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah. Mulai dari mana?" Sebab, dia tak dapat menjelaskan mengapa dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Josiah bertukang memperbaiki gereja tua yang tampaknya tiada harapan itu. Alasan yang sepertinya juga tidak diperlukan oleh Josiah.

Pria yang lebih tua itu menuding tumpukan papan yang masih kasar. "Kau bisa mengamplas itu."

Yang benar saja, batin Dean. Seorang Dean Winchester sukarela menawarkan bantuan dan pekerjaan yang diberikan cuma mengamplas? Apa tidak ada yang lebih gampang?

Kembali, bagaikan memiliki kemampuan telepati, Josiah menyela jalan pikiran Dean. "Mulai dengan yang sederhana dan yang terlihat sederhana itu belum tentu benar-benar gampang. Justru sesuatu yang sederhana itu kadang lebih sulit daripada sesuatu yang mestinya rumit," itu katanya.

Dean memutar kalimat itu di benaknya dan mau tak mau mengakui kebenarannya. "Baiklah," ujarnya. Dia mencopot jaket kulitnya, benda itu disampirkannya di pagar beranda dan mulai mengamplas sementara Josiah menggergaji papan yang sudah halus diamplas menjadi potongan-potongan sepanjang satu _yard_.

Rasanya tiada habisnya kayu yang mesti diamplas, tetapi Dean tidak keberatan. Ada sesuatu yang menenangkan di dalam rutinitas gerak tangannya menggosokkan kertas amplas ke papan kayu kasar. Pekerjaan itu tak butuh banyak berpikir dan sebagai gantinya Dean membiarkan otaknya mengembara ke satu dan lain hal.

Josiah kemudian membuka percakapan yang akhirnya berlanjut sampai lewat tengah hari. Mulanya dia memancing dengan menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Dean, pertanyaan yang mestinya terkesan basa-basi, tapi di mulutnya terdengar tulus. Dean menanggapi, menjawab dengan relatif jujur, bagian-bagian yang kontradiktif tidak diutarakan, tentu saja. Lewat dari sesi basa-basi, Josiah berkisah tentang perjalanan yang dilaluinya semasa dia kanak-kanak, menjadi putra seorang misionaris, sampai ketika dia sendiri yang memakai jubah pendeta dan pada akhirnya berkelana mencari Tuhan setelah atribut agama dia lepas. Dean mendengarkan dengan tertarik, dia tak merasa bosan karena cara bercerita Josiah yang penuh humor kering, tidak seperti pria-pria tua lain yang mengoceh monoton. Josiah berbicara tentang negeri-negeri yang bagi Dean seolah di antah berantah: Cina, India, Eropa. Kisahnya seperti dongeng, tapi nyata. Dean sendiri menimpali dengan cerita tentang perjalanannya sendiri ke pelosok Amerika Serikat dan kedua pria itu mengobrol dengan asyik. Mulut mereka hampir sama sibuk dengan tangan mereka.

Matahari sudah bergeser sedikit ke barat ketika Josiah menyudahi kerjanya, mengambilkan kopi bercampur rum dari dalam gereja dan membaginya dengan Dean. Mereka duduk di beranda, menikmati keteduhan dan minuman sewaktu terdengar derap kaki kuda memasuki kota. Dua ekor kuda, yang satunya amat dikenal Dean melintas.

"Hei, Sam!" Dean berseru kala adiknya lewat.

Sam menghentikan Duke tepat di depan gereja, tercengang menemukan kakaknya ada di sana. Nathan di sampingnya ikut berhenti.

"Dean, apa yang kamu lakukan di situ?"

"Tidak ada. Eh, sana masukkan kudamu ke istal. Habis ini kita makan bareng di Saloon," jawab Dean santai. Sekarang baru terasa olehnya lapar lantaran tadi pagi tak sarapan.

Sam mengerutkan kening, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Dia menyentuh ujung topi, salut untuk Josiah, kemudian menyeberangi jalan menuju ke istal. Nathan sendiri bertukar kata singkat dengan temannya itu lalu pergi untuk mengandangkan kuda.

xox

"Mm..." Dean menggumamkan persetujuannya akan makanan yang disajikan Inez siang itu. "Ini lebih enak dari kemarin," ujarnya rada tak jelas karena dilakukan sambil mengunyah.

"Bung, kalau mau pamerkan kapasitas mulutmu, jangan lakukan di depanku," protes Sam terganggu.

Dean mengucapkan sesuatu yang ditangkap Sam sebagai "dasar sok patuh tatakrama". Sam memutar bola mata. Dia menengok ke sekelilingnya, menghindarkan diri dari pemandangan kakaknya bersantap, tetapi ketika dia dapati satu pengunjung Saloon yang gaya makannya lebih liar dari Dean, Sam mengalihkan tatapan ke piringnya saja. Lebih aman begitu.

Sam menunggu sampai Dean kelar dengan acara santapnya baru berkata pelan, "Aku bertemu Tuan Cutler tadi dan aku tahu di mana dia menginap."

Dean bersendawa dengan puas, mengabaikan kerutan hidung adiknya dan menyahut, "Oh ya?"

Sam meletakkan gelas kopinya. "Dia sewa kamar di Hotel Gem, lantai satu nomor sembilan. Tadi dia jatuh dari tangga dan tangannya patah. Kebetulan aku sedang bersama Nathan waktu dia dipanggil untuk menangani, jadi aku ikut saja," papar Sam.

"Ouch. Benar-benar menukik, dari kalah poker jadi patah tangan. Tak diragukan lagi, patung itu ada padanya," Dean menatap adiknya. "Kamu sempat cari di kamarnya?"

Sam menggeleng. "Tidak. Ada Nathan, aku tak leluasa. Cuma melihat situasi dan memperkirakan tempat persembunyian yang tepat."

"Itu kalau dia menyimpannya di kamar," sela Dean. Dalam pekerjaan mereka, kapan mereka pernah berhasil dengan mudah?

"Berharap saja begitu. Kita mulai dulu dari sana, bagaimana?" Sam menyeka mulut dengan bandana, mengabaikan cengiran Dean waktu melihatnya.

"Sekarang?" Dean menyandarkan diri ke kursi. Habis makan sebanyak itu, ditambah kerja di bawah matahari sebelumnya, sekarang kantuk menggelitiknya.

"Mauku, sih begitu. Tapi Nathan tadi memberi Tuan Cutler laudanum dan orang itu sekarang tertidur di kamarnya. Barangkali sore baru bangun dan tidak, aku tak mau memasuki kamarnya kalau dia ada di situ. Bisa timbul masalah," Sam berkata.

"Sial, padahal makin cepat makin baik," gerutu Dean.

"Kita harus ekstra hati-hati di sini, ingat?"

"Iya, iya," Dean meneruskan hampir tak terdengar, "pencemas."

"Apa?"

Dean memamerkan senyum lebar yang membuat Sam memutar bola mata setiap kali melihatnya. "Ah, tidak. Jadi, siapa yang akan mengawasi hotel itu lebih dulu?"

"Kau sajalah. Aku masih belum terlalu yakin dengan cara apa nanti kita akan menghancurkan patung itu. Aku mau membaca lagi jurnal Pa dan buku-buku yang kita punya," Sam menentukan.

Dean mengeluh dalam hati. Berjaga-jaga dan mengawasi dari jauh bukanlah aktivitas favoritnya. "Kamu sudah puluhan kali membacai semua itu sampai aku yakin bukunya yang bosan kauhadapi, apa gunanya membaca lagi?"

"Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang terlewatkan," Sam menyipitkan mata tatkala dia menangkap sebuah koin kecil yang dimainkan Dean di punggung tangannya, "dan aku tidak mau memutuskan ini dengan lempar koin." Karena entah bagaimana caranya, kamu selalu menang!

Dean menghela nafas, tapi dia pergi juga untuk mengawasi Hotel Gem setelah untuk kesekian kalinya Inez menolak ajakannya kencan.

Dean melangkah lambat-lambat menuju Hotel Gem, otaknya sibuk berpikir sembari matanya menyapu daerah di sekitarnya, mencari lokasi pengintaian yang paling enak dan kurang menyolok. Dia mengeluh dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa bangunan yang ada di seberang hotel itu adalah sebuah hotel lagi. Hotel Virginia yang di terasnya terdapat beberapa orang tamu hotel. Agak menyerong sedikit, ada toko milik pembuat sepatu. Ke utara ada toko serba ada (yang dia lupa untuk mendatangi), bank (yang tak mungkin dijadikan tempat mengintai) dan kantor _sherrif_. Lebih jauh lagi jarak pandangnya sudah kurang menguntungkan. Dean meneruskan langkahnya melewati toko Watson's Hardware dan kantor pos. Gedung tepat di sebelah Hotel Gem adalah toko peti mati dan pengurus pemakaman. Dean sama sekali tidak ingin terlihat konyol dengan duduk di depannya meski jenazah bukanlah sesuatu yang asing buatnya. Akhirnya dia ambil posisi duduk di muka kantor pos saja. Cukup dekat untuk mengamati, tak terlihat mencurigakan.

Dean menghenyakkan badan di kursi kayu yang berderit menahan bobotnya. Di kursi sebelahnya terdapat satu eksemplar koran lokal yang bertitel The Clarion News dan kebiasaan membuatnya meraih koran itu untuk melihat-lihat berita di dalamnya, tentu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah hotel.

Dalam kurun waktu tak sampai sepuluh menit, Dean sudah menguap. Hampir tak ada artikel yang menarik di koran edisi kemarin itu. Namun, dia simpan koran itu di balik jaketnya, lumayan untuk dipakai sebagai kertas toilet. Selanjutnya Dean mengedarkan pandang dan dia mengeluh pendek sewaktu matanya menangkap objek yang sama sekali tidak ingin dijumpainya.

Chris Larabee. Di teras kantor _sherrif_.

Kota ini memang kecil, rutuk Dean, ketemu dia lagi. Apa orang itu tidak beranjak sama sekali dari situ? Menurut perasaan Dean, dia sudah kelewat sering melihat pria berpakaian hitam itu. Apa Larabee sengaja mengawasinya? Dean menggeleng. Jangan-jangan dia sudah ketularan Sam si tukang khawatir.

Ironis, Dean tertawa dalam hati. Si pengintai diintai. Sebuah pikiran kekanakan menyusup di kepalanya dan Dean menyeringai. Baiklah, kalau itu maunya Larabee. Dean akan balik mengawasi pria itu. Ambil keputusan demikian, Dean menyandarkan punggung, kakinya terjulur santai seraya tatapannya ditujukan antara ke arah hotel sasaran utamanya dan kantor sheriff yang jadi sasaran sekunder.

Selama beberapa menit Chris tak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti selain merokok cerutu kecilnya, tampak menikmati setiap isapan meski Dean membatin dengan heran, kok bisa-bisanya orang itu merokok di udara sepanas oven begini. Dean sendiri bukan ahli hisap, cuma sesekali mengunyah tembakau dan kali ini dia sedang tak punya barang itu, jadi dia menyibukkan mulut dengan mengulum permen keras.

Chris menghabiskan satu batang cerutu, mematikan puntungnya kemudian merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tampak berkilat saat ditimpa cahaya mentari. Pisau, pikir Dean dan dia memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Chris dengan lebih seksama. Pria itu rupanya menggunakan pisau tersebut guna memahat sebuah balok kayu gabus, entah membuat apa. Dean muncul isengnya dan berniat mengimitasi kelakuan Larabee. Ditariknya pisau lipat yang biasa terselip di pinggang celana dan Dean melihat berkeliling sampai dia mendapati sebongkah kecil balok kayu menganggur. Dicobanya meraut kayu itu. Dahulu dia biasa membuatkan Sam mainan hewan-hewan dari kayu, tapi sudah lama sekali sejak dia memahat seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan dia masih ingat caranya.

Pria yang diawasinya tampak tenang-tenang saja dengan pahatannya, terlihat seolah tak menyadari bahwa Dean sesekali meliriknya. Chris membuat memahat terlihat gampang sementara Dean mesti berupaya mengendalikan laju pisaunya. Setelah beberapa kali nyaris teriris, satu kali Dean harus merelakan secuil kulit di ujung jarinya terpotong pisau. Tak urung dia mendesis kaget karenanya, spontan mengulum jarinya, meredakan perih. Dean memandang ke arah Larabee dan dia bersumpah melihat sudut bibir pria itu terangkat. Apa Larabee menertawainya?

Dean menyipitkan mata. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menertawakan Dean Winchester. Dengan lebih hati-hati, Dean menggoreskan pisaunya di permukaan kayu, sebuah garis lengkung untuk punggung kuda terbentuk.

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	4. Chapter 4

Acara pengintaian sesorean itu ternyata tak membawa hasil, kecuali jika sebentuk kuda kayu yang diberikan Dean pada adiknya yang tercengang, plus tambahan koleksi luka di jemari Dean itu masuk hitungan. Dean kembali ke kamar sewaannya dengan melaporkan bahwa sepanjang penglihatannya, Cutler sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia telah menyelinap ke dalam hotel sewaktu Larabee pergi ke istal, tetapi Dean mendapati suara-suara di kamar Cutler dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar orang itu sudah mengundang pandangan bertanya dari beberapa tamu hotel dan karenanya dia putuskan untuk hengkang saja.

Sam juga sama saja. Tak ada hasil yang berarti dari mengaduk-aduk buku. Mereka tetap tidak punya gagasan lain tentang bagaimana menghancurkan patung itu atau memunahkan kutukannya secara permanen, kalau yang pertama itu tidak dapat dilakukan, selain dengan proses pengusiran arwah standar. Bicara tentang kasus membuat dua bersaudara itu sama-sama pusing.

Sebelum adu argumen mereka merembet ke hal yang lebih mendasar, tepatnya kepada seseorang yang mengirim mereka ke sini, Dean berkata dengan nada tak terbantah, "Aku perlu minum."

Sam mengiyakan. Dia butuh pula sedikit penyegaran setelah berjam-jam keriting matanya memelototi buku dengan huruf-huruf mini dan tulisan tangan ayahnya yang perlu interpretasi bak coretan manusia zaman batu saja. Siapa tahu setelah minum dia bisa beroleh inspirasi. Dengan pikiran demikian Sam mengikuti kakaknya ke Saloon.

Malam di Saloon berjalan seperti biasa. Rumah minum itu dipadati para pekerja, penduduk kota, koboi dan tentu tak ketinggalan sederet gadis-gadis malam yang berseliweran antara melayani minum dan bergenit-genit dengan setiap pria yang melirik dan mencolek. Suasana riuh-rendah, percakapan di sana-sini, beberapa lebih lantang dan heboh dari yang lain, suara denting gelas kala bersulang, kucuran bir dari tong penyimpannya ke gelas-gelas dan asap rokok bagai kabut turun. Lamat-lamat seseorang memainkan piano, untunglah tuts yang ditekannya merangkai sebuah lagu.

Di tengah keramaian Saloon itu Dean bertahta. Meja yang ditempatinya tak pernah sepi dari orang-orang yang ingin mengadu uang dan peruntungan mereka dengan permainan kartu. Sam sendiri mengambil posisi yang sama dengan malam sebelumnya, juga melakukan hal yang persis. Bedanya, kali ini tak ada Josiah yang mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Nathan tidak terlihat pula di Saloon, pikir Sam. Dia melihat ada Chris Larabee di sudutnya yang remang dan JD di bar, mengobrol dengan Inez.

Sam memandang ke arah kakaknya, mendengar keluh-kesah beberapa pria yang kartunya buruk dan menangkap seringai kemenangan Dean. Dalam hati dia berharap, moga-moga penduduk setempat tidak merasa gerah dengan adanya penjudi kawakan di tengah mereka dan mendepak kedua Winchester dari kota itu. Namun, tampaknya malam ini Dean bermain lebih santai dari kemarin, dia kalah (atau mengalah) lebih sering. Entah karena tidak ingin menjadi ancaman atau lantaran gadis bertubuh permai yang melekat pada Dean sejak tadi menyusupkan jarinya yang lentik di sela paha pemuda itu.

Sam keluar sebentar dari Saloon untuk pergi ke kamar kecil di halaman belakang Saloon. Tak terlalu lama dia pergi, tetapi sewaktu dia kembali ke dalam, Dean sudah tidak ada di tempat. Sam menduga gadis yang merapat padanya itu mengajaknya masuk kamar atau sebaliknya. Cuma itu yang dapat mengalihkan Dean dari potensi tambahan uang di kantungnya. Sam melanjutkan bacaannya sampai kegaduhan Saloon meningkat intensitasnya melebihi yang bisa ditolerirnya dan dia kembali ke kamar sewaannya.

Dia terbengong demi mendapati ada bandana merah yang diikatkan di pegangan pintu kamar.

Untung dia tadi tidak main selonong saja, pikir Sam. Kalau tidak, dapat dipastikan matanya akan menangkap pemandangan yang bakal bikin dia trauma seumur hidup. Pasalnya bandana merah itu menandakan Dean tengah meminjam kamar mereka buat melangsungkan acara saling mengenal secara intim dengan satu atau lebih perempuan.

Terdengar suara cekikikan dan erangan tertahan dari dalam kamar dan Sam buru-buru balik kanan maju jalan.

Sam tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, karenanya dia berjalan sekehendak kaki menyusuri kota di waktu malam. Api-api unggun kecil di setiap beberapa _yard_ membuat suasana tak terlampau mencekam dan cahaya yang mengintip dari balik jendela beberapa rumah mengundang rasa nyaman. Sam menghentikan langkahnya di depan kantor _sherrif_. Dilongoknya ke dalam dan dia menemukan JD di sana.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Dunne," tegur Sam seraya melangkah masuk.

JD yang tengah duduk di balik meja menengadah. "Oh, hai. Malam, Sam," dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke kursi di seberangnya. "Duduklah."

"Trim's. Sedang giliran jaga malam ini, Tuan Dunne?" Sam duduk menghadapi JD.

JD tampak senang ada pria yang hanya sedikit lebih tua dan memanggilnya dengan formal, tetapi mendengar dirinya disebut "tuan" terasa aneh dan dia berkata, "Panggil JD saja. Yah, sebetulnya tidak ada giliran jaga malam ini. Aku cuma tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Aku tadi melihatmu di Saloon."

JD menghela nafas. "Yeah. Itu tidak sama tanpa Buck," ucapnya lirih.

Sam sudah mendengar tentang Buck waktu ikut patroli dengan JD tadi. "Temanmu yang sedang pergi mengawal tahanan itu," katanya.

JD mengangguk. "Lucu. Aku biasanya sebal kalau dia ada di sini. Dia selalu mengangguku, memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, menyombongkan daya tarik hewaninya atau semacam itu. Aku suka ingin sekali menonjoknya atau mencukur habis kumis kebanggaannya, tapi..."

"Tanpa dia menemanimu, semua terasa aneh," Sam melanjutkan, berbicara dari pengalaman.

JD mengiyakan. Setelahnya dia tertawa pelan, "Tapi andai Buck ada di sini, dia pasti akan mencak-mencak. Kau tahu, Nona Betsy yang tadi di dekat temanmu Dean?"

Yang sekarang sudah lebih dari dekat dengan Dean, batin Sam. "Ya."

JD menyeringai badung. "Buck sudah berminggu-minggu menguber cewek itu. Segala cara dia pakai buat merayu, tapi gagal total. Temanmu itu cuma duduk di situ dan Nona Betsy yang datang padanya seperti lebah terpikat madu. Oh, aku bisa membayangkan Buck pasti dongkol sekali kalau dia tahu."

Sam mengingat seorang gadis yang diincar Dean, tapi justru menganggap Sam lebih manis dan dia mengangguk paham. "Pasti akan kocak jadinya."

JD menawarinya kopi dan Sam tak menolak. Keduanya lalu berbincang dengan santai malam itu. Sam mendapati dia memiliki beberapa persamaan dengan JD. Salah satunya adalah mereka berdua sudah tidak punya ibu lagi. Yang lain adalah bahwa mereka sama-sama menyandang status "anak bungsu" di mata orang-orang terdekat dengan mereka. Itu membuat keduanya frustrasi dan menemukan seseorang yang mengerti itu terasa menyenangkan. Satu sesi khusus mereka habiskan untuk mengomel tentang betapa protektifnya orang-orang yang lebih tua pada mereka.

Topik berganti dan ketika Sam sambil lalu menyebut bahwa dia pernah kuliah untuk jadi pengacara di San Fransisco, JD nyaris tersedak.

"Wow! Kamu pernah kuliah?" Mata JD memancarkan kekaguman pada Sam. "Kenapa tidak diteruskan?"

Sam memilih menjawab dengan, "Ada banyak masalah yang membuatku terpaksa berhenti. Keuangan." Dan permintaan Dean untuk ikut kembali berburu, mencari ayahnya.

JD menggeleng-geleng. "Sayang sekali, sebetulnya. Maksudku," tatapan JD berubah sendu, "Ma dulu menabung sedikit demi sedikit sisa penghasilan yang dimilikinya untuk mengirim aku kuliah, supaya aku bernasib lebih baik dari dia. Aku malah menghabiskan uangnya untuk pergi ke Barat. Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku pergi kuliah."

Sam memandang JD dengan prihatin. Dia justru kadang berandai-andai, apa yang terjadi bila dia tidak meninggalkan ayah dan kakaknya demi mengejar impiannya akan pendidikan tinggi dan kehidupan normal. Katanya, "Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu." Hipokrit, maki Sam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia meneruskan, "Toh, di Barat kamu belajar tentang berbagai hal yang tidak ada di bangku kuliah."

"Entahlah. Aku, kan tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kuliah, jadi tak bisa membandingkan," sahut JD.

Selanjutnya Sam mulai berkisah tentang San Fransisco dan pendidikan di sekolah hukum yang sempat dijalaninya selama empat tahun. JD menelan mentah-mentah semua ceritanya dan dengan antusias mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan. Sam menjawab semampunya dan dengan heran disadarinya bahwa bercerita tentang sekolah yang ditinggalkannya itu sudah tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi.

"Wah," ucap JD di penghujung kisah, "kalau kamu lanjutkan, sekarang kamu sudah jadi pengacara."

"Mungkin," pendek jawaban Sam, percuma menggantung asa.

JD menatap Sam lurus-lurus dan bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Sam mendapati mata hazel kecoklatan JD menyiratkan kepolosan, jejak sifat tak berdosa yang telah raib dari dirinya sendiri bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Pertanyaan JD itu sederhana saja, tetapi hidup Sam terlampau rumit untuk dapat menjawab dengan sama sederhananya.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Sam akhirnya. Dia mendengus, "Aku hanya mengikuti ke mana Dean pergi."

"Kalian dekat sekali ya," ucap JD, hampir seperti observasi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kau tahu," JD berkata, "kau beruntung bisa punya teman seperti itu. Aku tahu aku harus bersyukur karena aku memiliki enam sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarga di sini. Aku yakin tidak semua orang dapat menemukan persaudaraan seperti yang kami miliki. Aku kira kamu dan Dean juga seperti kami bertujuh, diikat oleh sesuatu yang istimewa."

Sam cuma menggumamkan persetujuan. Rasanya agak kurang nyaman membicarakan Dean dan hubungan mereka dengan orang asing. Bukan hanya karena takut identitas mereka yang sesungguhnya terungkap.

"Eh, omong-omong itu kamu tadi sedang menulis apa?" Sam mengalihkan perhatian dengan menunjuk kertas di meja JD.

"Sesuatu yang cuma bisa kutulis dengan tenang tanpa Buck di sini, begitu yang awalnya kukira," JD menutupi kertas itu dengan tangannya.

Sam tersenyum melihat rona merah merayapi wajah JD dan dia menebak, "Itu tak ada kaitannya dengan gadis yang kauajak berkuda kemarin kan?"

JD memandang Sam, putus asa jelas terlihat di matanya. "Huh, kamu pernah kuliah berarti pintar menulis surat, benar?" balik bertanya dia.

"Tergantung suratnya," ringan sahutan Sam.

"Kalau... untuk seorang gadis?"

Sam tertawa pelan. "Yah, soal itu, sih aku tidak berapa mahir. Tapi aku tahu beberapa puisi yang romantis."

"Jangan Shakespeare atau semacam itu. Casey-ku tidak suka bahasa yang berbunga-bunga, malah bingung nanti dia," balas JD cepat.

"Tenang saja. Sini, biar kutuliskan untukmu."

Sam menerima balasan jasa baiknya dengan memperoleh informasi lebih dari yang dia ingin ketahui tentang ketujuh pelindung kota yang berjuluk The Magnificent Seven, langsung dari mulut salah satu anggotanya. Tambahan pula, konfirmasi bahwa tidak ada pria bernama John Winchester ataupun seseorang dengan deskripsi yang mirip dengannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir yang mampir di Four Corners.

xox

Esok paginya, setelah menyikat hidangan di Saloon yang kini menjadi tempat makan favorit dan merawat kuda mereka di istal, dua bersaudara Winchester melangkah ke arah kantor surat kabar semata wayang yang dimiliki Four Corners. Ide untuk mendatangi kantor penerbit koran itu datang secara terduga dari Sam. Yang mengejutkan adalah kesediaan Dean untuk menemani adiknya itu, meski alasan Sam terdengar begitu lemah dan kabur: siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan sesuatu, petunjuk atau apapun di sana. Dean begitu mengenal adiknya dan dia paham maksud Sam yang sebenarnya. Sam sudah gatal ingin mencari informasi tentang keberadaan ayah mereka, meski orang yang dicari jelas-jelas telah berpesan agar kedua putranya itu berhenti melacaknya. Barangkali karena kasihan pada Sam atau dia diam-diam berkehendak menemukan ayahnya pula, Dean manut saja diajak Sam.

Kantor koran itu seperti kebanyakan bangunan di Four Corners, bermodel tempat bisnis yang sekaligus ditinggali pemiliknya. Gedungnya terletak tepat di samping pemandian umum dengan papan nama bertuliskan _The Clarion News_ terpajang di atas terasnya. Sam dan Dean menyeberangi jalan untuk menuju ke sana, sempat mereka saksikan tiga bocah laki-laki bermain di area di depan teras kantor itu dan Sam selintas melihat tatapan Dean melunak ketika menyapu sosok-sosok cilik yang lincah itu.

Dean mengetuk pintu. "Pagi," dia memberi salam.

Tak ada jawaban dan beberapa kali Dean mengulangi, setiap kali lebih lantang dan berisik. Namun, tetap saja tiada sambutan dari dalam. Sam sudah berpikir untuk berbalik dan menanyai salah satu anak yang bermain di dekat situ sewaktu Dean mengintip dari balik kaca pintu yang tak tertutup tirai.

"Ada mesin yang bergerak di dalam," ucap Dean.

"Tak mesti berarti ada orangnya, kan?" balas Sam. "Siapa tahu ada hantunya."

Dean menoleh pada adiknya dan balik berkata, "Patung terkutuk dan hantu di kantor surat kabar? Di satu kota sekecil ini?"

Sam mengedikkan bahu. Bisa jadi, kan?

Dean meraih pegangan pintu, mendorongnya dan menaikkan alis kala menemukan pintu itu tak terkunci. Sam sempat pasang tampang tidak setuju, tapi Dean beralasan, "Toh, kita sudah umumkan kehadiran kita di sini." Dengan pembenaran macam itu keduanya masuk ke dalam kantor.

Mereka langsung disambut dengan suara berdecit nyaring dari mesin cetak yang ada di ruangan itu, ditambah gerundelan geram bernada feminin dari balik si mesin.

Sam, refleksnya langsung mengenali situasi dan bereaksi. Dia melangkah ke mesin cetak itu di bawah pandang heran kakaknya. Dengan cepat ditariknya beberapa tuas sementara sebelah tangannya merenggut keluar segulung kertas siap cetak yang hampir ditelan oleh mesin itu. Keheningan yang menyusul terasa pekat.

Dean nyaris bersiul apresiatif tatkala sesosok wanita berparas rupawan, berambut pirang panjang dengan apron dan penutup lengan menyeruak dari tempatnya tadi berlutut di belakang mesin cetak. Wanita itu terlihat kaget mendapati dua orang asing di kantornya, yang satu berdiri dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya. Namun, dalam sekejap ketenangannya kembali dan dia berujar, "Terima kasih, Tuan," pada Sam. Mata hijau bening perempuan itu menyiratkan ketulusan kata-katanya.

"Sama-sama," balas Sam, tersenyum pada wanita itu.

Dean di belakangnya menyeringai. Pirang, huh? Tipe yang disukai Sam. Dia menilik wanita itu dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi. Lebih tua dari Sam, itu jelas. Paling sepantaran dengan Dean. Namun, dari petualangannya Dean tahu wanita yang lebih tua berarti lebih berpengalaman dan itulah yang dibutuhkan Sam. Berpikir ke sana, Dean memutuskan untuk jadi pengamat saja.

"Sudah sering terjadi seperti ini?" tanya Sam simpatik.

Wanita itu mendesah. "Yah, sudah beberapa tahun sejak mesin ini terakhir diperbaiki. Di Barat kita tidak dapat selalu memperoleh kemewahan berupa ahli reparasi mesin cetak."

"Mestinya dibutuhkan dua orang untuk menjalankan mesin ini. Yang satu bisa mengawasi kalau terjadi kemacetan di jalur kertasnya," Sam berpendapat.

"Percayalah, saya bukannya tidak kekurangan pelamar," sahut lawan bicaranya. Dia mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis ke pipinya, tapi luput memperhatikan bahwa dengan tindakan itu dia mentransfer tinta cetak dari sisi punggung tangan ke wajahnya.

"Uh, ada noda tinta di wajah Anda," Sam dengan baik hati memberi tahu.

Dean diam-diam tersenyum. Ayo, Sammy!

"Oh." Perempuan itu mengelap tangannya ke apron baru menyeka wajahnya, meleset cukup jauh dari corengan yang aktual.

Sam tertawa dengan nada rendah. "Bukan di situ, lebih ke kiri," pandunya.

"Di sini?"

Kadang-kadang Sam dapat bersikap sebagaimana pria terhormat sekaligus merayu tanpa dia sadari, batin Dean. Dengan penuh minat disaksikannya Sam berupaya mengarahkan jemari perempuan itu ke lokasi yang benar, pertama dengan petunjuk lisan. Tak terlalu berhasil dengan cara itu.

"Maaf," ucap Sam akhirnya. Dia keluarkan sapu tangan yang senantiasa dikantungi dan dengan hati-hati diusapnya noda tinta yang mengotori kulit mulus wajah wanita itu.

Bukan hanya belang kehitaman tinta yang memberi warna di pipi wanita itu, melainkan semburat kemerahan lantaran diperlakukan demikian rupa.

Tepat ketika itu, terdengar suara pintu dibuka, langkah kaki masuk dan gemerincing halus taji di sepatu bot.

Tiga pasang mata langsung terarah pada sosok yang memasuki ruangan kantor itu dan Dean mengeluh dalam hati. Ke mana pun dia pergi di kota ini, tampaknya Chris Larabee akan senantiasa mengekor di setiap langkahnya, bagaikan benih rumput liar yang merekatkan diri di kaki celana. Dean berpikir, lama-lama dia jadi tergoda mencari jampi buat menjaga jarak dari orang tertentu, kalau hal macam itu eksis.

Chris sendiri tertegun di tempatnya berdiri demi melihat dua pria pendatang yang masih diawasinya berada di sana. Tambahan pula, salah satu dari mereka tengah menyentuh wajah Mary Travis. Chris menyipitkan mata memandang Sam, memberinya jenis tatapan yang biasanya membikin waspada penantangnya dalam adu tembak. Namun, pemuda yang jadi objek perhatiannya itu malah tampak agak bingung mendapati aura bermusuhan dari Chris.

Dean menggeleng-gelengkan kepala guna mendapatkan perhatian Sam dan dia memberi isyarat bahwa tangan Sam masih melakukan kontak dengan muka wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Tersadar, Sam buru-buru menyelesaikan acara membersihkan tintanya dan menggumamkan, "Sudah."

Mary, antara tersipu dan terkejut dengan kemunculan Chris yang mendadak berucap pelan, "Terima kasih."

Sam dengan tahu diri mundur teratur, memberi ruang pada Chris untuk maju.

"Pagi, Mary," Chris menyapa singkat dan menoleh sekilas ke arah Dean dan Sam, "tuan-tuan," disentuhnya ujung topi.

Mary tanpa sadar merapikan helai rambut ke balik telinganya. "Pagi, Chris."

Bertegur sapa pakai nama depan, Dean mengamati. Menarik.

Chris menyerahkan selembar kertas kuning pada Mary. "Dari Ezra," katanya singkat.

Mary membaca kalimat-kalimat dalam telegram itu dan secercah senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Ini akan jadi artikel yang bagus untuk lusa. Aku tahu aku berbuat benar dengan menerima tawaran Tuan Standish untuk memuat kisah petualangan mereka dalam artikel harian."

Chris mendengus. "Petualangan," kata itu seolah berasa abu di mulutnya. "Aku cuma heran bagaimana Ezra tetap bisa membuat bahasanya terdengar berbunga-bunga di telegram."

"Tuan Standish memang memiliki... katakanlah, gaya dalam berbahasa. Itu harus diakui," senyum Mary mengembang lebar.

"Yeah," Chris terdengar antara setuju dan sebal. "Tentu saja. Kukira selama dia pergi aku akan aman dari kosakatanya yang ajaib itu. Sekarang aku mesti membaca koran dengan tulisannya di sana dan butuh kamus karenanya."

Mary tertawa saja menanggapinya. "Terima kasih, Chris," ucapnya sambil memandang lembut pada pria itu.

Chris balas menatap untuk beberapa saat baru menyahut, "Sama-sama." Dia berpamitan pada Mary, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kantor _The Clarion News_, sama sekali tak acuh pada dua pemuda yang berdiri di pojokan.

Sepeninggal pria berpakaian serba hitam itu, Dean mendekat dan buka suara. "Hm, Mary..."

Mary memutar bola mata mendengar nada mengayun pemuda itu. "Nyonya Travis," potongnya.

Dean yang kumat usilnya berkata lagi, "Jadi, Nyonya Travis. Apa ada Tuan Travis?"

Dean melewatkan sekilas pedih di mata Mary karena tepat pada waktu itu pintu depan menjeblak terbuka dan seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang menghambur masuk. Anak yang dikenali Dean dan Sam sebagai salah satu yang bermain di muka kantor tadi.

"Ma," panggil anak itu seraya menarik rok Mary.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Chris mau pergi ke gubuknya. Aku boleh ikut ya?" tanya anak itu, tampangnya dipasang penuh harap.

Mary mendesah. "Billy, Chris bilang apa?"

"Katanya kalau Mama mengizinkan, aku boleh ikut." Billy tampak yakin.

"Nanti di tempat Chris kalian akan melakukan apa? Gubuknya kan baru separuh dibangun," Mary mencoba memberi alasan.

Mencium tanda-tanda tidak baik, Billy berkeras. "Tapi, Ma, Chris pernah berkata aku bisa membantunya membangun gubuk itu."

"Manis, jika kamu minta izin pergi memancing dengan Chris, itu tak masalah. Tapi kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk ikut bertukang. Berbahaya, kamu bisa celaka nanti. Tidak, kamu tidak boleh ikut ke gubuknya Chris," putus Mary.

Billy merengut kecewa mendengarnya, dilepaskannya pegangannya pada rok Mary dan masih bersungut-sungut dia hendak keluar.

"Kita sedang ada tamu, sayang. Ayo ucapkan salam dulu," tegur Mary.

Billy berpaling dan menggumamkan sekenanya, "Selamat pagi."

"Inilah Tuan Billy Travis," Mary menjawab pertanyaan Dean tadi.

Sam membalas salamnya dan Dean berlutut sampai matanya sejajar dengan Billy. "Halo, tuan muda. Aku Dean," dia menunjuk ke adiknya, "dan itu Sam."

"Apa kabar," balas Billy sopan.

"Kabarku baik, tapi tampaknya kamu tidak begitu baik, bukan? Hei, aku tahu caranya membuatmu jadi merasa senang lagi," ucap Dean.

"Oh ya?"

Dean merendahkan suara hingga hanya dapat didengar Billy dan Sam, tampangnya konspiratif. "Pernah main layangan?"

Billy mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu?"

"Tidak tahu, kan? Itu mainan yang asyik. Nah, akan kuajari kamu membuatnya," Dean mengeraskan suara, "kalau ibumu mengizinkan."

Mary mendapat serangan mata persuasif paten Dean Winchester dan dia mengarahkan pandangan pada Sam, meminta pertimbangan tanpa kata. Anggukan samar Sam memicu perkataannya, "Uh... ya, kukira tidak apa-apa. Bermainlah dengan Tuan...?"

"Smith."

"Smith, tetapi jangan jauh-jauh dan jangan mengganggu orang lain, bagaimana?"

"Baik, Ma," Billy terlihat lebih gembira kini.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," Dean menyentuh ujung topi. "Dah, Ny. Travis." Pada bocah di sampingnya dia mengajak, "Ayo, Billy." Keduanya lalu keluar dari kantor itu, sempat Sam menangkap potongan kalimat Dean tentang teknik membikin benang gelasan dan sesaat dia agak menyesal karena membiarkan Dean membawa Billy bermain. Namun, kakaknya itu terlihat benar-benar gembira, jadi Sam menyingkirkan pemikiran itu.

"Jadi, Tuan Sam..."

"Wesson, tapi panggil saja Sam," sela yang punya nama.

"Sam," ulang Mary.

"Ya?"

"Aku sampai lupa tadi menanyakan sebenarnya ada apa kamu datang ke kantor ini?"

"Maksudmu, selain menyelamatkan satu edisi koran dari gagal cetak?" canda Sam yang membuat Mary tersenyum. "Yah, aku cuma ingin melihat-lihat arsip surat kabar yang kamu punya, kalau dibolehkan. Aku sedang mencari seorang kenalan di daerah sekitar sini, barangkali ada berita yang berkaitan dengan dirinya di _The Clarion News_," Sam memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

"Siapa namanya?" Mary memberi isyarat pada Sam untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah ruang sempit mirip gudang di belakang ruang depan.

"John Winchester," sahut Sam, terkesima menyaksikan rak-rak yang menempel di dinding sarat buku dan surat kabar.

Mary mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari, pose khas orang mengingat-ingat. "Sejauh yang kuingat, dia tidak pernah masuk _The Clarion News._ Tapi, coba saja kamu cari di sini, siapa tahu ada berita tentangnya. Orang mana dan apa pekerjaannya?"

"Asalnya dari Kansas, seorang pemburu. Kami sudah empat tahun tidak bertemu." Ada nada tercekat pada kalimat terakhir itu, yang membuat lawan bicara Sam merasa sungkan untuk mengorek lebih lanjut.

"Oh. Yah, aku juga berlangganan beberapa koran dari wilayah sekitar Four Corners. Tidak rutin kuterima surat kabarnya, tapi apa yang ada kusimpan di sini sebagai arsip untuk kota," Mary menunjuk sebuah rak.

Sam memindai isi rak itu dengan cepat dan dia bersiul kagum. "Kamu bahkan punya koran dari Frisco."

"Ya, meski selalu terlambat berminggu-minggu. Maklum, rel kereta api belum sampai ke sini." Mary menangkap cara Sam menyebut kota itu dengan akrab. "Kamu pernah tinggal di San Fransisco?"

Sam mengangguk, matanya menyusuri koran terbitan San Fransisco itu. "Aku pernah magang di kantor sebuah koran di sana, tapi bukan yang ini."

Mary paham kini kenapa pemuda itu begitu tangkas menangani mesin cetak. Itu membawanya pada permintaan yang diucapkan dengan hati-hati. "Tuan Wesson, maksudku, Sam. Apa kamu tidak keberatan jika aku minta bantuanmu dengan mesin cetak itu sekali lagi?"

"Bila sebagai gantinya aku diizinkan merambah koleksi koranmu selama aku di sini, aku tak keberatan," sahut Sam setengah berkelakar.

Walau sebenarnya Sam tidak perlu meminta permisi untuk itu, toh gudang arsipnya sudah menjadi semi-publik, Mary mengiyakan. "Ditambah teh sore, barangkali? Temanmu tadi boleh bergabung," tawar Mary. Tak enak juga mempekerjakan orang tanpa imbalan.

Sam menggigit bibir menahan tawa yang timbul dari imaji tentang Dean dan jamuan teh formal. "Baiklah."

xox

Beberapa jam kemudian Sam telah sukses memperbaiki sementara problem yang mengganggu pada mesin cetak milik Mary. Cukuplah untuk bertahan selagi menanti tukang reparasi yang saat ini masih di Eagle Bend datang. Sembari membantu Mary mencetak _The Clarion News_ edisi esok, Sam berbincang dengan wanita itu. Mau tidak mau tumbuh rasa kagum dalam hati Sam kepada Mary. Perempuan itu bukan saja berani menjadi orang tua tunggal di daerah Barat, dia juga satu-satunya wartawati, editor sekaligus pemilik koran wanita yang pernah Sam jumpai. Dia independen, cerdas dan berpengaruh. Sam menikmati berdebat dengannya tentang negara bagian versus teritorial.

Mary membebastugaskan Sam segera setelah dia merasa mampu mengendalikan mesinnya dan Sam memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Dipuaskannya hasrat untuk membaca. Dipindainya berlembar-lembar koran dengan cepat, antara mencari petunjuk keberadaan ayahnya sekaligus mendeteksi siapa tahu ada kasus yang dapat mereka tangani setelah yang ini beres. Koran dari San Fransisco itu dibacanya terakhir. Sempat terpikir untuk menelusuri semua koran dari kota besar itu, agaknya dia rindu akan kota yang telah menjadi rumahnya selama empat tahun. Namun, sisi praktis Sam yang membisikkan tak ada gunanya bernostalgia tentang tempat yang kini bagai mimpi itu menang dan Sam akhirnya meninggalkan kantor _The Clarion News_, janji untuk minum teh sore dikantungi.

Sam berdiri di teras kantor itu, berniat hendak mencari kakaknya. Dia baru mau melangkah ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara pekik riang Billy dan seruan gusar Dean dari arah halaman belakang kantor. Ditujunya tempat itu dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya menimbulkan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

Dean berlari-lari mengejar sebuah layang-layang putus. Miliknya, duga Sam. Billy sendiri memandangi Dean yang memang terlihat kocak, tertawa, memegangi benang layang-layangnya yang masih mengangkasa dengan cantik. Sam memirsa upaya kakaknya menguber mangsanya yang terbang menjauh dengan tatapan terhibur, terutama tatkala Dean sekali-dua terserimpet dan nyaris jatuh ke tanah berpasir.

Dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, pernah mereka berdua yang sama-sama mengejar si layangan. Layangan merah kepunyaan Sam yang benangnya diputuskan oleh Dean waktu beradu, tetapi kakaknya itu menemaninya mengejar, bahkan dia terus berlari jauh setelah Sam menyerah. Sam mendesah. Sudah lama sekali terasa sejak saat itu, sejak dia melihat kegembiraan murni tak tertutupi di mata Dean. Sudah terlampau lama.

Lamunan Sam terhenti oleh tepukan tangan Billy. Anak itu berdiri di bawah sebatang pohon, menengadah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Dean yang ada di puncaknya, berupaya menggapai layang-layang yang tersangkut di sebuah dahan. Dengan sambaran cepat Dean meraih mainan itu dan melemparnya ke bawah, Billy menangkapnya. Setelah memanjat turun dari pohon, Dean menunjukkan pada Billy bagaimana menyambung benang layang-layang yang putus itu. Kemudian, matanya menemukan Sam berdiri tak jauh dari belakang gedung kantor _The Clarion News_ dan Dean mengatakan sesuatu pada Billy, melangkah bersama menghampiri Sam.

"Besok kita main lagi ya?" terdengar oleh Sam ucapan Billy.

Dean menyerahkan kedua buah layang-layang pada anak itu. "Uh..." diliriknya Sam, "aku tidak bisa janji, tapi akan kuusahakan."

"Katamu besok mau mengajari aku bikin ketapel," todong Billy.

Dean menghindari sorot bertanya mata Sam dan menjawab, "Yah, kau benar. Setiap anak laki-laki harus tahu itu. Besok tunggu saja aku di depan kantor ibumu, mudah-mudahan aku punya waktu. Tapi sekarang aku ada urusan."

"Baiklah, Tuan Smith... er, Dean."

"Nah, pulanglah kau sekarang. Nanti ibumu mencari." Dean mengacak rambut Billy dan menepuk pundaknya.

Billy berlari ke rumahnya, sempat mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas Dean dengan lambaian hangat. Di sampingnya, Sam mengulum senyum yang membuat Dean menoleh dan menyergah, "Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum begitu?"

Sam menetralkan mimiknya. "Ah, tidak. Bagaimana? Mau mencoba masuk sekarang?" Rada berjudi karena tanpa mengintai terlebih dahulu, tapi siapa tahu mereka beruntung.

Dean mengeluarkan jam saku dan mengamatinya. "Hampir waktunya makan siang," katanya.

"Dean..."

"Maksudku, hotel akan ramai sehingga kita bisa membaur dengan lebih gampang," tukas Dean, membelokkan tudingan adiknya. "Dan mumpung Larabee sedang ke luar kota."

"Jangan lupa, masih ada deputi lainnya," Sam mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, Sammy. Tapi sekarang mereka cuma bertiga dan tanpa Larabee, kita tak kalah jumlah jauh" ujar Dean yakin.

Sam tidak sepenuhnya sependapat dan karena itu dalam perjalanan menuju ke Hotel Gem dia bersikap hati-hati. Agak kelewat waspada sampai Dean harus berhenti untuk memperingatkannya supaya berhenti bertindak-tanduk seolah-olah dia hendak mencuri dari seseorang, meskipun yah, secara teknis sebenarnya itulah yang bakal mereka lakukan.

Sangkaan Dean benar adanya. Jam makan siang menjadikan lantai dasar Hotel Gem, tempat restoran hotel itu berada, dipenuhi para tamu dan pengunjung yang hendak bersantap siang. Tidak terlalu sukar bagi dua Winchester bersaudara buat memasuki hotel itu tanpa menarik perhatian. Keduanya berlagak seolah mereka juga tamu yang berhak berada di sana dan teori Dean tentang kunci utama menyamar adalah meyakini identitas palsu mereka pun terbukti.

Enteng saja Dean dan Sam menaiki tangga ke lantai satu, langsung menuju ke kamar Tuan Cutler. Pintu bernomor sembilan itu berada di ujung gang, posisi yang cukup menguntungkan dan tak langsung berhadapan dengan tangga naik. Dean dan Sam bertukar pandang, mengambil posisi mengapit pintu dan seluruh indera mereka siaga. Dean baru mau menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seseorang melangkah keluar.

"Sam," tegur orang itu, agak tertegun melihat Sam di sana.

"Uh, hai, Nathan," balas Sam, menyembunyikan kegugupan.

Nathan menutup pintu di belakangnya dan bertanya, "Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Otak Sam tangkas dengan alasan. "Yah, aku hanya ingin... uh, menengok Tuan Cutler, kau tahu, melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Aku membantunya kemarin dan aku ingin tahu apa dia ada kemajuan."

"Hm," Nathan merendahkan suara, "kusarankan jangan menemuinya dulu. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan aku tadi susah sekali memintanya untuk minum obat dan ganti perban."

"Oh, begitu."

Nathan geleng kepala. "Marah-marah terus dia. Ingin bisa keluar dan menjajakan dagangannya karena persediaan uangnya menipis."

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia sudah cukup kuat untuk itu?" selidik Sam.

"Sebetulnya, sih tidak apa-apa sepanjang dia tidak menggunakan tangan yang patah. Tapi aku lebih suka dia beristirahat dan tenang-tenang dulu untuk satu-dua hari."

"Kasihan juga," ucap Sam. "Kalau begitu kapan-kapan saja aku datang lagi."

"Ya. Aku permisi dulu, tuan-tuan," Nathan melewati dua Winchester dan menuruni tangga.

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih jelek," gumam Dean setelah yakin Nathan berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran normal.

"Apa?"

Dean berjalan ke tangga diikuti adiknya. "Kita lagi-lagi gagal masuk ke sana atau kecelakaan itu menyelamatkan penduduk Four Corners dari paparan barang-barang konyol yang dijual si Cutler, yang dengan ketidakberuntungannya sekarang, aku yakin takkan bisa jual apapun."

"Memang dia jual apa, sih?"

"Yah, kau tahulah. Pernak-pernik tak berguna yang cuma orang goblok yang mau beli," sahut Dean. "Tapi di sisi lain, kalau dia pedagang tulen, dia bisa manfaatkan cederanya supaya orang kasihan dan membeli dagangannya."

Sam mendengus di belakang kakaknya. "Seperti yang kaulakukan waktu kamu berjualan obat-obatan palsu dulu."

Dean mengerang pelan. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu atau kucat biru Duke-mu, Duchess."

Sam memutar mata mendengar nama ejekan Dean untuknya. "Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" Sebelum Dean buka mulut Sam segera melanjutkan, "Maksudku setelah makan siang." Karena mengisi perut itu adalah kewajiban dan hak di mata Dean.

Dean berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku mau ke gereja." Menikmati kerut kening heran Sam, Dean baru menjelaskan, "Josiah bilang hari ini dia akan mengerjakan atap gereja. Tempat untuk mengamati yang bagus, kan. Wilayah pandangnya luas."

Sam yakin ada alasan yang sama sekali lain dari itu, tetapi dengan bijak dia tidak menyanggah dan mempertanyakan kata-kata Dean. "Baiklah. Aku mungkin akan ke tempat Nathan. Kemarin dia menyebut-nyebut soal tanaman yang menurut orang Indian mengandung khasiat magis atau semacamnya. Barangkali dia tahu lebih banyak."

Dean mengangguk. "Bolehlah. Sekarang, ayo kita ke Saloon. Ada satu, tidak, dua piring hidangan sedap bikinan senorita Inez yang sudah memanggilku."

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	5. Chapter 5

Sam tengah menuruni tangga klinik Nathan sewaktu Dean mendekatinya dari arah gereja. Dari ekspresi serius dan sikap kakaknya, Sam tahu ada sesuatu yang penting. Tanpa kata, Dean mengisyaratkan agar adiknya itu mengikuti jalannya masuk ke istal dan Sam menurut. Saat itu di istal sedang tak ada manusia, cuma deretan kandang penuh kuda, tempat yang tepat untuk berunding. Dean berdiri di depan pintu kandang yang dihuni Impala, dielusnya surai kuda hitam itu seraya mengiming-imingi gula balok yang segera saja lenyap di moncong Impala. Sam mencibir, menurutnya Dean terlalu memanjakan tunggangan gilanya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sam akhirnya.

"Cutler. Kulihat dia keluar dari hotel dengan membawa kotak yang kukira berisi barang dagangannya," jawab Dean.

"Ke mana dia perginya?"

"Sedang ada pertemuan di Grain Exchange, banyak keluarga petani di sekitar sini yang datang. Dia mau coba dagang di situ."

Sam menatap kakaknya. "Kita masuk sekarang." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Yep." Dean membuka pintu kandang, berkelit dari sambaran Impala dan mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja dari tas sadel yang tergantung di dinding. Dia mengganti kemejanya yang berlumur serbuk kayu dan basah dengan sehelai kemeja bersih, digunakannya si baju kotor untuk mengelap muka dan tengkuk. Sam membantu mengibaskan topi Dean yang berdebu, membuat penampilan kakaknya tampak lebih rapi. Dean menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan dan Sam mengangguk, cukuplah.

Berdua mereka berjalan menuju ke Hotel Gem, mata dipasang awas ke segala penjuru, siap jika ada yang menghalangi. Agar tidak menyolok, Sam masuk ke hotel itu terlebih dahulu dan Dean menyusul lewat pintu samping. Tak seperti kali pertama mereka mendatangi hotel itu, kali ini suasana lengang. Cuma satu-dua orang yang mereka jumpai di lantai dasar, tamu hotel yang mengantuk tapi tak bisa tidur lantaran gerah dan tidak memperhatikan Winchester bersaudara.

Sam menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang diatur santai. Dia tahu kakaknya akan menapaki rute yang sama beberapa menit lagi. Tibalah Sam di muka pintu kamar nomor sembilan, dicobanya mendengarkan jangan-jangan ada suara di balik pintu. Tidak ada apapun. Setelah melirik kanan-kiri, dikeluarkannya sebilah peranti pendongkel pintu dan tak sampai dua menit Sam sudah berada di dalam kamar Tuan Cutler. Ketukan pelan bernada yang terdengar kemudian menandakan Dean ada di sana dan Sam membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Awasi," kata Dean cepat dan Sam mengambil posisi di dekat pintu yang dibukanya segaris.

Dean memandang kamar itu berkeliling. Sam telah menggambarkan dengan cukup detil bagaimana situasi kamar itu sehingga Dean punya bayangan akan mulai mencari dari mana. Dia mengawali pencarian dari tempat yang paling biasa: lemari. Tidak banyak barang yang ada di sana dan Dean sebentar saja sudah selesai. Sasaran berikutnya adalah tempat tidur, bufet, sisi dalam tudung lampu, rak sepatu, pendek kata hampir seluruh tempat persembunyian yang terpikir olehnya. Dean bahkan sampai melongok ke pendiangan, mengetuk beberapa papan di lantai dan dinding. Semua sama saja hasilnya: nol besar.

Sam yang matanya bolak-balik antara mengintip keluar dan mengawasi kerja kakaknya ketularan bingung. Di mana ya Tuan Cutler menyembunyikan patung terkutuk itu?

"Jangan-jangan dia bawa patung itu di kotak barang dagangannya," terka Sam lirih.

"Kedengarannya pas dengan keberuntungan kita, bukan?" balas Dean sama berbisiknya. Dia menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, otaknya sibuk menyodorkan seribu satu kemungkinan tempat persembunyian, makin lama kian tak masuk akal. Namun, kadang orang bisa begitu irasional, bukan? Apalagi orang yang berada di bawah pengaruh sebuah patung terkutuk.

Dean menggunakan sebatang pensil yang ada di meja untuk menyibakkan benda-benda di tempat sampah. Masih tak tampak juga barang yang dicarinya. Ide berikut yang muncul di kepalanya adalah vas bunga dan dia baru mau melongok ke dalamnya sewaktu Sam berbisik, "Dean, dia kembali!"

Langkah kaki mendekat mengkonfirmasi kata-katanya.

Kedua bersaudara itu secepat mungkin bertemperasan tanpa menimbulkan suara ke arah jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, menyibakkan tirai tipisnya dan melangkahi ambang jendela, Sam terlebih dahulu. Dia melihat ke bawah, berdoa semoga tidak ada yang melihat dirinya dan mudah-mudahan mendaratnya enak.

Suara langkah kian jelas terdengar.

Sam merosot turun dari jendela, berpegangan pada dinding kayu yang tak rata. Dia berhasil menapakkan kaki ke tanah dengan relatif mulus dan sudah bersiap untuk menyambut kakaknya. Namun, kala Sam menengadah, dilihatnya Dean masih berpegangan pada ambang jendela, topinya tergantung di leher.

Sam yakin kini pasti Cutler sudah membuka pintu dan masuk kamar, tetapi Dean tak juga meluncur turun. Sam menggerutu dalam hati, kakaknya itu pastilah penasaran dan ingin mengintip. Tak berani memperingatkan Dean, Sam akhirnya berjaga-jaga di bawah, setengah bersyukur bahwa jendela kamar Cutler terletak di sisi belakang hotel.

Ketegangan merayapi Sam. Bagaimana bila Cutler mendekat ke jendela dan menemukan Dean bergelayutan di sana? Bagaimana jika...

Detik-detik terasa bagai menit bagi Sam saat itu dan dia benar-benar lega ketika Dean pelan-pelan memanjat turun dan menjejakkan kaki di sampingnya.

Sam baru hendak meninju kakaknya sebagai bentuk protes, tapi Dean lebih dulu menggamitnya dan mendesis, "Ikuti aku."

"Ke mana?"

"Pokoknya ikuti aku," ucap Dean penuh tekanan.

Sam telah lama mengenal kakaknya untuk tidak membantah lagi dan dia mengekor di belakang Dean. Mereka menyusuri lorong di samping hotel yang berbatasan dengan tempat pengurus pemakaman dan mengintai dari mulut gang, terlindungi tumpukan peti mati dan tong air.

"Itu dia," Dean berkata.

Terpandang oleh Sam, Tuan Cutler dengan sebelah tangan dibalut dan ditahan dengan gendongan. Wajah pria itu pias. Sam menduga itu bukan disebabkan cederanya belaka. Langkah Tuan Cutler terlihat buru-buru dan tangannya yang sehat mendekap erat jaketnya, seolah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana. Baik Dean maupun Sam sama-sama mengeluh pelan sewaktu objek perhatian mereka memasuki 1st National Bank yang terletak di seberang tempat pengurus pemakaman.

"Kamu ada bakat jadi cenayang," gumam Dean tiba-tiba.

Sam tersentak. Apa Dean tahu tentang mimpi-mimpi buruknya?

"Patung itu benar ada di kotak barang dagangannya," lanjut Dean tanpa menyadari Sam terlihat jauh lebih lega.

"Oh ya?"

"Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan patung itu dari sana, mau dia simpan, sewaktu..."

Sam menanggapi, "Ya?"

Dean mencibir kesal. "Dia itu sensitif macam kamu. Sepertinya dia sadar barang-barangnya berubah sedikit letaknya, dia jadi takut dan membawa patung itu ke bank. Berani taruhan, dia pasti sewa brankas atau sebangsanya walau harus menggadaikan sesuatu."

"Teknik menggeledah tanpa jejakmu tampaknya masih perlu dilatih," komentar Sam asal, di benaknya sudah mulai berseliweran pikiran tentang langkah yang selanjutnya perlu diambil.

Dean tak mengindahkan kata-kata adiknya. Dia mendesah. "Sepertinya kita perlu membobol bank. Lagi."

"Dan kita punya waktu cuma satu hari untuk melenyapkan patung itu," Sam mengingatkan.

"Yeah," Dean mengusap mukanya. Tahu begini mending dia rampok saja si Cutler sejak awal, atau dia sandera orang itu sampai menunjukkan di mana patung terkutuk yang ada di tangannya. Peduli setan dengan Larabee dan gengnya.

"Kita harus membahas rencana selanjutnya, Dean, dan secepatnya."

"Nanti dulu."

"Apa?"

Dean menyeringai pada adiknya. "Ini sudah sore. Kamu ada janji minum teh dengan Mary Travis, bukan? Nah, pergilah."

Sam memandang bingung pada Dean. Apa tidak salah?

"Sampaikan maafku pada nyonya cantik itu, aku tidak bisa ikut," ucap Dean. "Aku perlu... ehm, melakukan pendekatan pribadi dengan Nona Sue-Ann."

Sam mengejapkan mata, kian tak mengerti.

"Bagian pertama dari rencana, Sammy," Dean berkata tak sabar. "Nona Sue-Ann bekerja sebagai kerani di bank itu."

"Ah," Sam mengangguk, "kenapa tak kaukatakan dari tadi?"

"Kamu bisa tanya-tanya tentang kasus perampokan bank pada Ny. Travis, kan?"

Sam mulai mafhum akan jalan pikiran kakaknya. "Beres. Kalau perlu aku tanyai JD juga nanti."

"Kalau begitu pergilah sekarang. Kita ada bank yang perlu dirampok dan informasi adalah kuncinya."

xox

Sam mulai berpikir bahwa kesialan yang ditimpakan oleh patung itu pada setiap pemegangnya ikut menjangkiti dirinya dan Dean sebagai pemburu, sebab menjelang petang datang sepasukan kecil tentara. Itu tidak menjadi problem andaikata para tentara itu tidak sedang mengawal sejumlah uang, dana pemerintah federal ke markas yang jadi tujuan mereka dan menitipkan peti uang itu di bank satu-satunya di kota itu untuk semalam. Tentu saja penjagaan bank diperketat. Larabee memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menjaga secara berpasangan, ditambah beberapa tentara bersenjata lengkap yang mondar-mandir di sekitar situ. Benar-benar menyusahkan terlaksananya niat Winchester bersaudara.

Dean sebenarnya sudah siap menjalankan operasi perampokan itu. Informasi yang dikorek dalam dua jam kencan sore hari dengan Nona Sue-Ann cukup memuaskan baginya. Tuan Cutler memang menyimpan patung itu di sebuah brankas dan Nona Sue-Ann yang terlampau terpikat rayuan maut Dean sampai memberi petunjuk samar brankas mana yang dimaksud. Dean sempat membatin, gadis itu mestinya jangan jadi pegawai bank kalau tak bisa menyimpan rahasia pelanggan. Namun, toh itu menguntungkan baginya. Sam juga beroleh cerita-cerita dari Mary tentang aneka perampokan bank yang pernah terjadi di Four Corners, baik yang gagal di tengah jalan maupun yang sempat berhasil sebelum kelompok penjahat itu ditangkap The Seven. Semua itu memberi petunjuk nyata tentang apa yang mesti dihindari. Dengan miring Sam berpikir dia bisa menulis buku tentang cara merampok bank di Four Corners dengan baik dan benar.

Namun, kemunculan para tentara itu mengacaukan segalanya. Dean pun akhirnya terpaksa menunda rencana mereka menyatroni bank itu dan dia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa mereka masih punya satu hari. Akhirnya malam itu mereka berdua habiskan dengan berembuk menyusun rencana dan merekapitulasi alat dan ritual yang dibutuhkan guna menghancurkan si patung. Sam berpendapat, itu jika mereka berhasil mendapatkannya, tetapi Dean cukup optimis mengenainya.

Pagi menjelang dan dengan penuh syukur Dean dan Sam menyaksikan pasukan tentara yang singgah itu meninggalkan kota menuju markas mereka. Merampok bank yang tengah ada di bawah pengawasan prajurit terlatih bukanlah prospek yang menggembirakan soalnya. Agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan, Dean dan Sam sepakat untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa hari itu, sembari mengawasi Cutler secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dua bersaudara itu mengawali hari dengan berkuda ke sekitar kota, sekedar agar kuda-kuda mereka tidak keenakan kelamaan dikandangkan tanpa latihan. Setelahnya Dean dan Sam merawat kuda masing-masing, Sam selesai jauh lebih cepat ketimbang Dean yang sebagaimana lazimnya direpotkan oleh polah usil Impala, yang kali ini bolak-balik mencoba menjadikan topi kesayangan Dean sebagai camilan. Terbiasa sarapan dengan kakaknya, Sam duduk menungguinya di istal. Lumayan, dia dapat hiburan gratis dan otot pipinya sampai kejang lantaran tergelak.

Kelar di istal, mereka mengisi perut dengan menu spesial sarapan garapan Inez, lantas berpisah untuk menunaikan urusan masing-masing. Sam menuju ke kantor _The Clarion News_, dia telah berjanji pada Mary untuk membantu wanita itu mencetak koran selama dia ada di kota. Dean sendiri punya janji dengan anggota keluarga Travis termuda. Sepagian dia habiskan berdua dengan Billy, mengajari anak itu membikin ketapel dan teknik menembak yang baik dan benar. Hasilnya, beberapa butir buah berasa masam yang Dean tak tahu namanya mereka jatuhkan. Billy ternyata murid yang cukup baik dan di benak Dean sempat terbersit niatan mengajari anak itu pegang senjata. Namun, bayangan ibu anak itu mengamuk mengejarnya ke luar kota bikin niat itu diurungkan. Itu dan pemikiran bahwa dia tidak ingin mengacau kehidupan normal Billy dengan mengenalkannya pada kekerasan terlalu dini.

Tiba saatnya terik mentari menjadi terlalu panas untuk bermain dan Dean pergi ke gereja tempat Josiah lagi-lagi terlihat sibuk bertukang. Namun, kali ini Dean datang bukan buat membantu, melainkan berbekal wadah air yang terisi penuh. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk diberkati menjadi air suci. Josiah tersenyum aneh sewaktu Dean mengutarakan permintaannya, tetapi dia menuruti mau pemuda itu. Dicelupkannya rosario miliknya ke air yang dibawa Dean, dibacakannya beberapa bait kitab suci dalam bahasa Latin dan Dean berlalu dengan ringan, senjata andalan dalam perburuan digenggamnya sudah. Berikutnya adalah mengintai situasi di dalam bank.

Dean melangkah santai ke arah bank, nada-nada siulan pelan di mulutnya dan dia menyeringai ketika melihat sosok berbalut busana hitam yang senantiasa ada di teras kantor _sherrif_ kali ini absen. Dean berbelok hendak masuk ke bank dan makian tertahan di lidahnya sewaktu dia nyaris bertabrakan dengan sesosok pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

"Hei, lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" sergah Dean.

"Maaf," balas pemuda itu. Dia menengadah dan matanya mengenali Dean. "Oh, hai, Tuan Smith, Dean."

"JD," gumam Dean. Kamu terlihat buru-buru, lekaslah pergi.

Sebaliknya, JD tersenyum pada Dean dan bertanya, "Aku belum lihat Sam pagi ini. Dia di mana?"

Memangnya aku pegang kakinya, batin Dean. Adiknya itu betul-betul sosial, dengan gampang dia berteman dengan penduduk kota hanya dalam tiga hari saja.

"Masih di tempat Ny. Travis agaknya," jawab Dean singkat.

"Oh. Tadi aku mau mengajaknya ikut patroli lagi seperti kemarin, tetapi kulihat kuda kalian sudah tidak ada." JD mengerutkan kening, "Katamu di tempat Ny. Travis? Apa yang dikerjakannya di sana? Maksudku, selain membaca. Kau tahu, Ny. Travis punya semacam perpustakaan kecil di kantornya, segala macam koran ada di sana, tapi aku tidak..."

"Dia bantu cetak koran," Dean menyela ocehan JD.

JD mengangguk. "Ah, Ny. Travis memang sudah lama butuh bantuan dengan korannya. Aku dulu pernah coba kerja di sana, tapi," dia mengangkat bahu, "aku petarung pistol, bukan kuli tinta."

Dean mau tak mau tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyum yang hanya memudar sedikit sewaktu pertanyaan JD menyusul, "Kalau kamu sendiri ada urusan apa di bank?"

"Urusanku, sih sebetulnya bukan dengan bank itu sendiri, melainkan dengan kembang cantik yang ada di dalam," Dean menyeringai badung. Dia melongok ke dalam dan mengedipkan mata kala dilihatnya Nona Sue-Ann melambai padanya.

JD mengikuti arah pandangan Dean dan dia mafhum. Nona Sue-Ann, sih sebenarnya cukup manis wajahnya, dengan lesung pipi jika tersenyum. Namun, Buck hampir tak pernah menggodanya lantaran gadis itu kelewat lugu. Digombali sedikit sudah merah padam mukanya, tidak ada tantangan buat Buck. Jika Dean tertarik pada gadis itu...

Mata JD kembali terarah pada muka Dean dan tetap tertuju di sana selama beberapa lama sampai Dean bereaksi, "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tak usahlah sampai memandangiku begitu rupa," cengiran menghiasi tampang Dean.

JD memutar bola mata. Orang ini lebih narsis dari Buck!

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..." JD menelengkan kepala, "wajahmu terasa familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya?"

"Nak, aku pasti ingat jika pernah ketemu denganmu," ujar Dean. Maksudnya, sih mengolok, tapi JD tidak menangkap.

"Huh. Aku merasa pernah melihatmu entah di mana, mungkin seseorang yang mirip denganmu," gumam JD.

"Apa kamu bermaksud mengatakan bahwa tampangku pasaran?" seloroh Dean.

"Eh, tidak. Barangkali aku salah ingat. Ya sudahlah. Aku permisi dulu, masih ada keperluan lain." JD menyentuh ujung topi yang dibalas Dean dengan tindakan sama, kemudian pemuda itu berlalu.

Dean melangkah memasuki bank, sejenak beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan dalam ruang yang tak seterang di luar. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, rasanya ada seperempat penduduk Four Corners yang punya pikiran untuk datang ke bank hari ini dan mereka menyesaki ruangan yang tidak seberapa luas itu. Nona Sue-Ann melempar senyum pada Dean dari tempatnya berdiri di belakang meja layan dan Dean mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan menanti gadis itu selesai bekerja, baru mereka bisa pergi. Itu memberi alasan buat Dean untuk bersandar di dinding, agak jauh dari kerumunan antrean orang, tetapi memungkinkan dia mengamati situasi di dalam bank.

Mata Dean menangkap bahwa satu-satunya jalan masuk ke bank itu adalah melalui pintu depan yang menghadap ke jalan utama. Mungkin terdapat pintu belakang, tetapi itu mesti ditanyakannya pada Nona Sue-Ann. Di belakang meja layan terdapat semacam kerangkeng mirip penjara dengan jeruji baja tebal yang melindungi sejumlah brankas di dalamnya. Dean memperkirakan paling tidak diameter jeruji itu satu inci, dengan sejumlah gembok dan kunci yang terlihat kokoh. Dean tersenyum dalam hati, "terlihat" adalah kata kuncinya. Kadang bisnis pengamanan adalah tentang memberi ilusi ketimbang menyediakan keamanan yang aktual. Nanti jika nasabah bank sudah berangsur pergi dia dapat menghampiri Nona Sue-Ann dan mengamati dari dekat jenis kunci yang dipakai. Mungkin juga melirik brankas mana yang perlu dibobolnya nanti.

Pemburu dalam diri Dean mengingatkannya untuk memandang berkeliling, mencermati detil-detil ruangan itu yang barangkali tidak terlihat penting di mata orang awam, tetapi akan sangat berguna baginya. Otaknya merekam dengan baik, menyesuaikan situasi lapangan dengan rencana yang telah disusunnya dengan Sam semalam.

Lonceng gereja berbunyi satu kali. Nona Sue-Ann dan pegawai bank lainnya memasang tanda tutup di meja layan, dengan ramah meminta nasabah yang belum terlayani untuk datang kembali satu jam lagi. Setelah barisan nasabah berangsur meninggalkan bank, Dean berjalan ke arah berlawanan, dipasangnya senyum memikat dan dia condongkan tubuh ke arah gadis incarannya, segebung kata-kata berbunga di lidahnya. Ketika Nona Sue-Ann tersenyum malu-malu saat Dean menyodorkan lengannya, siap membawanya makan siang bersama, Dean berkata pada dirinya sendiri: tidak ada salahnya sesekali mencampurkan antara bisnis, kesenangan dan beramal.

xox

Senja sekali lagi mengambang di langit Four Corners dan penduduk kota menyambutnya, lega lantaran terbebas juga dari sengatan mentari yang tanpa kompromi dan gerahnya udara nan menyesakkan. Surya perlahan lenyap di cakrawala dan lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, api unggun kecil di beberapa titik sebagai penerangan kota disulut. Angin yang bertiup menjanjikan suhu dingin khas daerah itu yang bercuaca ekstrem dan beberapa orang yang berada di luar bangunan merapatkan jaket.

Saat-saat menjelang malam itu adalah waktu di mana kota menjelma tenang. Para pemilik bisnis telah menutup toko-toko mereka, kecuali yang justru buka pada malam hari atau yang buka seharian. Anak-anak yang bermain di tepi jalan sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing, keluarga-keluarga yang tinggal di kota bersiap menghadapi makan malam hangat di meja. Para penduduk Four Corners menjalani aktivitas petang hari mereka yang biasa. Sedikit pun tidak terlintas di benak mereka bahwa malam itu bakal terjadi peristiwa mengejutkan, yang membenturkan dua kubu yang sama-sama berniat melindungi mereka.

Tidak terpikirkan sama sekali.

xox

Sam berdiri di depan jendela kamar sewaannya yang terbuka. Telinganya menangkap keriuhan khas rumah minum. Dia tak dapat benar-benar membedakan mana yang datang dari Digger Dan's Saloon yang terletak persis di sebelah rumah penginapan, atau mana yang bersumber dari Saloon yang lebih besar. Kebisingan itu adalah gong penanda dimulainya operasi mereka.

Setelah meninjau ulang kisah-kisah perampokan bank di Four Corners, Dean menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang biasanya lekas tertangkap adalah yang beraksi pada tengah malam sampai menjelang dini hari. Pertama, para garong itu membikin suara-suara di saat lingkungan sekitar tengah senyap-senyapnya. Kedua, justru pada waktu itu penjaga bank dan deputi yang patroli sedang siaga-siaganya lantaran pernah terjadi perampokan pada jam-jam serupa. Dean bermaksud untuk melakukan misi dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia akan mulai menyatroni bank pada jam setelah makan malam, saat rumah-rumah minum sedang ramai-ramainya dan keluarga-keluarga tengah berada di rumah sehingga jumlah orang yang berkeliaran di luar minim. Argumen Dean itu terdengar meyakinkan di telinga Sam dan itulah rencana yang mereka jalankan.

Si pencetus ide kini kelar memasang sabuk pistol dan mengecek kelengkapan amunisinya. Dia melangkah ke pintu kamar, mengirim tatapan serius adiknya yang mengikuti di belakangnya dan mengangguk. Sam membalas anggukan kakaknya dengan sama khidmat. Tidak perlu banyak kata di antara mereka untuk dapat saling memahami.

Mereka siap.

Sam memejamkan mata, berdoa sejenak memohon kelancaran pada siapa saja yang mau mendengar.

Dean tidak mau repot-repot, dia cuma berkata rendah, "Ayo."

Tak lama kemudian, Dean dan Sam yang berpakaian hitam-hitam agar lebih mudah membaur dengan bayangan dan kelam malam keluar dari rumah penginapan. Dengan merapat pada tembok mereka menyusuri bagian belakang deretan bangunan di jalan utama. Dean dan Sam memasuki gang sempit di samping Bucklin's General Store, kemudian bergiliran menyeberangi jalan menuju istal. Sore tadi mereka telah mengangkuti barang-barang mereka ke istal secara berangsur agar jika ada ketidakberesan dan keduanya butuh ambil langkah seribu, tinggal lari ke istal, menyambar tas-tas yang disembunyikan di sana dan meloncat ke punggung kuda.

Sam yang lebih dulu tiba di istal yang remang-remang dan sepi itu, beberapa menit kemudian Dean menyusul. Tanpa bicara mereka menyandang masing-masing sebuah buntalan di bahu, yang isinya telah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya, selanjutnya Winchester bersaudara mengendap-endap menuju ke arah bank, masih lewat jalan belakang.

Tibalah keduanya di sudut belakang gedung bank, dekat lorong yang memisahkannya dengan bangunan toko milik Ny. Potter di sebelah. Dari informasi yang mereka kumpulkan, bank itu punya sebuah pintu samping yang jarang digunakan, barangkali sudah dimatikan, menghadap ke lorong. Dean dan Sam juga telah mengamati bahwa pada hari-hari biasa, bank mempekerjakan seorang penjaga malam yang biasa berkeliaran di sekitar gedung.

Dean menyikut pelan adiknya, kompak mereka mengenakan bandana untuk menutupi separuh muka dan membenamkan topi mereka lebih dalam. Berdua mereka maju perlahan-lahan ke lorong, Dean menghentikan langkah di depan pintu yang direncanakan menjadi titik masuk sedangkan Sam terus sampai hampir ke depan bank. Dean berlutut di muka pintu, matanya mempelajari lubang kunci dalam keremangan, dibantu oleh ujung jemarinya. Diutak-atiknya lubang kunci menggunakan pendongkel dan kawat yang dibawanya, berupaya tidak banyak bikin suara.

Sam sendiri mengintip dari balik dinding, dia menunggu sampai si penjaga malam berada amat dekat dengannya kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat Sam menyambar pria itu, membekapnya dengan sehelai sapu tangan yang telah ditetesi narkotik cair berkonsentrasi tinggi. Dalam dua menit si penjaga malam lunglai tak berkutik di kaki Sam, baru akan bangun esok pagi.

Tahap pertama telah dilalui, pikir Sam. Dia menoleh pada kakaknya dan melihat Dean sekilas mengacungkan jempol. Ralat, tahap kedua juga sudah lewat.

Dean menghilang ke dalam bank dan Sam mengikuti jejak kakaknya, pintu tertutup dengan derit lirih di balik punggungnya.

Berikutnya tahap ketiga.

xox

Duduk seorang diri di kantor _sherrif_, JD membaca ulang secarik kertas berisi puisi yang dituliskan oleh Sam kemarin. Diputar-putarnya rangkaian kata-kata indah yang ada di sana, dirasakannya setiap silabel meluncur ringan di lidah. JD berpikir, puisi-puisi itu tidak jelek, meski dia tak yakin apa standar kesusasteraannya cukup baik untuk menilai. Yang pasti, puisi itu tidak norak seperti rayuan ala Buck, juga bebas dari kosakata canggih macam gaya omong Ezra.

Baiklah, putus JD. Dia akan menyalin salah satu puisi itu di akhir suratnya buat Casey. Pemuda itu menarik laci meja guna mencari kertas baru dan pensil. Laci pertama yang dibukanya menampakkan setumpuk poster orang dicari dan JD seketika ingat bahwa dia punya niat memilah-milah poster-poster itu. Surat cinta untuk Casey tersingkirkan, JD mengeluarkan lembar-lembar poster itu dan mengamatinya satu demi satu, membaginya ke dalam kategori "tertangkap", "tewas", "masih buron" dan "tak pernah terdengar".

Beberapa poster di kelompok "tertangkap" membangkitkan ingatan JD tentang petualangan hebohnya dan keenam rekannya kala berupaya menempatkan buronan-buronan itu ke belakang jeruji besi. Sesekali JD menyeringai geli, ada kalanya menggerutu jika sampai di poster bergambar orang yang telah mencederai temannya dalam proses penangkapan. Namun, tak ayal banyaknya poster yang masuk ke kategori itu menerbitkan rasa bangga di hati JD.

JD meraih satu lagi poster yang belum tersortir, hendak menempatkannya di salah satu kategori. Namun, matanya melebar sewaktu menyaksikan wajah yang dikenalinya terpampang di poster itu, begitu mirip, tak mungkin dia salah mengenainya. Meski nama belakang yang ada di poster itu berbeda dengan yang diketahui JD, itu tak jadi soal. Kening JD berkerut kian dalam sewaktu dia membaca berbagai dakwaan dan tuduhan kejahatan yang tercetak di bawah gambar wajah pria itu. JD benar-benar tersentak kala dia sampai di ujung daftar tindak kriminal yang dituduhkan dilakukan pria itu.

Poster tergenggam erat di tangan, JD bergegas lari menuju Saloon. Dia harus melapor pada Chris Larabee.

xox

Sam mendekatkan sebatang lilin kecil ke objek yang tengah dipandangi kakaknya dengan teliti yakni rumah kunci yang melekat di pintu berjeruji besi, penghalang berikutnya menuju ke brankas sasaran mereka. Ruang utama bank itu remang, hanya sedikit cahaya lampu dari teras yang masuk menembus tirai jendela dan karena itu Sam menyalakan lilin. Tak ada gunanya bisa masuk dengan sukses bila kekurangan cahaya memperlambat pekerjaan mereka.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Kamu mau membakar alisku?" cetus Dean, caranya berterima kasih yang aneh.

Sam membungkuk di sisi kakaknya, memperbaiki posisi lilin di tangannya sehingga cahayanya dapat digunakan dengan maksimal.

Dean tampak bertekun mengamati rumah-rumah kunci di depannya, jemarinya meraba benda itu, mencari petunjuk merek atau pembuat kuncinya. Andai itu dapat dilakukannya tadi siang, pekerjaan akan lebih gampang, tetapi dia tak punya kesempatan. Tak berapa lama, Dean mendesah lega. Pertanda bagus, pikir Sam dan dilihatnya Dean mengeluarkan seperangkat alat pendongkel kunci kepunyaannya.

"Kamu tangani yang di atas itu, aku yang ini," Dean membagi tugas, diraihnya sebuah pendongkel bergerigi dan disodorkannya pada Sam. "Pakai ini."

Sam menerimanya, meletakkan lilin di meja dekat mereka. Diputarnya alat itu dan dia berkata, "Hm, aku belum pernah lihat yang ini sebelumnya."

"Aku dapat dari seseorang waktu kamu masih kuliah," sahut Dean, mencari-cari peranti yang tepat di wadah peralatannya.

"Maling profesional?" tebak Sam, mengambil obeng dan memposisikan dirinya di depan kunci yang menjadi tugasnya.

"Semacam itulah. Bingo," Dean menarik kawat tebal dan pendongkel yang diperlukannya, lalu mulai mengutak-atik lubang kunci jatahnya. Sam mengikuti teladannya.

"Untuk ukuran kota sekecil ini, kuakui mereka punya ruang baja yang bagus," ucap Sam sejurus kemudian. "Lihat saja diameter jerujinya."

Dean mendengus, tangannya lincah menyodokkan pendongkel dan memberi tekanan yang terukur ke dalam lubang kunci. "Yah, tapi kuncinya tetap saja pakai yang standar. Cuma dibuat ganda. Ini, sih gampang sebetulnya. Semudah..."

Sam mengerutkan kening penuh konsentrasi menghadapi lubang kuncinya, tetapi dia sempat menyeletuk, "Kalau kamu mau bilang semudah mengambil permen dari bayi, kamu pasti belum pernah benar-benar melakukannya."

Dean hampir terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia menyeringai, kembali menekuni kesibukannya dan mendesis girang sewaktu merasakan klik halus pertanda lubang kunci itu hampir ditaklukkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di atas sana, jerapah?" Ada senyum di suara Dean.

"Sedikit lagi." Motivasi diri atau fakta?

"Berani taruhan mereka tidak mengajarkan ini di tempatmu kuliah hukum," ucap Dean sambil lalu.

Sam menekankan pendongkelnya dengan hati-hati dan menyahut, "Ada kelas tentang kriminalitas, tapi bukan kejahatan praktis macam begini."

"Kejahatan praktis? Itukah istilahnya?" Dean menggelengkan kepala. "Hm, seharusnya kamu tetap kuliah. Kamu bisa menjadi pengacara yang jago, kau tahu? Itu akan sangat berguna, misalnya jika aku masuk penjara aku tahu harus hubungi siapa untuk bebaskan aku."

Sam mendengus. "Mestinya kamu pikirkan itu sebelum kauseret aku ke seluruh pelosok negeri mencari Pa."

Ada ketegangan yang merayapi keduanya, yang tidak disebabkan oleh kenyataan bahwa mereka saat ini tengah dalam proses membobol sebuah bank.

Buru-buru Sam mengimbuhi, "Tanpa jadi pengacara pun aku sudah sering mengeluarkanmu dari penjara, bukan?"

Maksud Sam meringankan suasana berhasil atau Dean yang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sam tak yakin yang mana. Namun, dia agak lega karena Dean membalas dengan, "Huh, itu kan dengan cara kekerasan atau penipuan. Sekali-kali ingin juga aku mengalami pembebasan ilegal yang dilakukan secara legal."

"Apa?"

"Ssh..." Dean mengungkit sedikit kawat di tangannya dan dia dapat merasakan lubang kunci di hadapannya itu menyerah di tangannya.

Sam, kompetitif sifatnya, memperkeras usahanya dan dalam beberapa puluh detik sanggup menyusul Dean. "Sudah beres," dia memberi tahu Dean.

Dengan hati-hati mereka membuka pintu berjeruji besi yang menjadi jalan masuk menuju deretan brankas yang tertanam di tembok. Dean merapikan peralatan malingnya yang amat berharga sementara Sam membawa lilinnya mendekat, menudunginya dengan tangan agar tidak padam. Diterangi kelip cahaya lilin Dean menyusuri pintu-pintu brankas, sampai ke brankas yang terletak di bagian bawah, tempat patung Tuan Cutler diduga kuat tersimpan.

Dean berlutut di muka pintu brankas, tas ditaruh di sampingnya dan dia menarik keluar sebuah stetoskop.

"Ini baru bagian asyiknya."

xox

Pintu Saloon menjeblak terbuka, tetapi kebisingan di dalam dan jumlah alkohol yang telah menguasai sebagian besar pengunjungnya membuat cara masuk JD yang agak spektakuler itu terabaikan. Namun, itu tentu tak berlaku buat Chris, Nathan dan Josiah yang tengah duduk semeja, berbagi sebotol wiski murahan sembari mengamati kondisi di Saloon. Chris menatap JD lurus-lurus dan sikapnya serta merta bertransformasi menjadi kesatria siap tempur.

"Masalah, JD?" tanyanya dengan nada antisipatif.

Yang ditanya terengah-engah menghampiri meja Chris, mengulurkan poster yang dibawanya pada pria itu. Chris membuka gulungan poster dan sorot matanya mengeras ketika memahami apa yang telah bikin JD gusar.

"Ternyata itulah sebabnya kenapa Dean Smith... Winchester, terasa familiar bagiku. Aku pernah melihat wajahnya di poster orang dicari," simpul JD. "Dan kaubaca di situ. Dia biasa terlihat dengan pria bernama depan Sam dan atau John." JD menunjuk ke tulisan di bawah gambar potret muka Dean. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Sam bertanya padaku tentang seorang pria bernama John Winchester. Mereka kalau tidak satu komplotan, ya satu keluarga," terang JD bersemangat.

Chris mengangguk, otaknya mencerna informasi itu dengan cepat. Disodorkannya poster itu pada Nathan dan Josiah yang terlihat penasaran.

Yang disebut belakangan itu bersiul pelan sewaktu menyusuri daftar tindak kriminal yang tertera di poster. "Impresif," gumam Josiah.

"Kecuali pembunuhan, hampir semua kejahatan pernah dilakoni. Tapi perusakan kuburan? Itu benar-benar aneh," timpal Nathan.

"Kita harus bertindak sekarang," cetus Chris tiba-tiba. "Sebelum dia tahu bahwa kita tahu." Dia menoleh pada JD, "Kau dan Nathan cari mulai dari rumah penginapan mereka ke utara. Aku dan Josiah sisanya. Ayo!"

Tanpa ada bantahan sama sekali ketiga anak buahnya beranjak keluar dari Saloon mengikuti Chris. Mereka berpisah di depan Saloon. Sesuai apa yang dititahkan Chris, JD dan Nathan menuju ke rumah penginapan sementara Chris dan Josiah mengawali pencarian di daerah selatan kota, mulai dari istal. Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, keempat pria itu berkumpul di muka toko Watson's Hardware dengan tangan kosong.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Penjaga rumah penginapan bahkan tidak lihat mereka keluar," lapor Nathan.

"Kami telusuri sampai ke kantor jasa angkutan kereta kuda juga tidak ketemu," imbuh JD.

Josiah berkata, "Tapi kedua kuda mereka masih ada di istal, berarti dua orang itu belum meninggalkan kota."

Chris mengerutkan kening, "Atau jikapun keluar kota dengan jalan kaki, pasti belum jauh." Chris baru saja hendak memerintakan untuk memperluas perimeter pencarian dan melibatkan sejumlah warga kota sewaktu perkataan Nathan sekonyong-konyong terlontar memecah pemikirannya.

"Hei, di mana penjaga malam yang biasa bertugas di bank?"

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	6. Chapter 6

Dean mengenakan stetoskop di telinganya dan dilekatkannya bagian yang biasa untuk mendeteksi detak jantung itu di dekat kunci kombinasi. Penuh konsentrasi dia memejamkan mata, menghalau suara-suara lain yang mampir di pendengarannya, memusatkan perhatian pada bunyi kunci kombinasi yang diputarnya perlahan-lahan dan mencari penanda "klik" yang khas dari balik pintu besi brankas yang dihadapinya.

Sam berdiri gelisah di sampingnya dan Dean tahu itu, meski dari luar adiknya terlihat setenang air kolam yang dalam. Namun, Dean tak membiarkan keresahan Sam mengganggu kerjanya. Selalu ada waktu untuk itu nanti, guna mendebatkan mengenai cara dan tujuan yang tidak selalu sejalan dan bagaimana mereka sekeluarga menjadi kriminal atas nama menyelamatkan umat manusia. Dean cuma mengirimkan pandang serius pada Sam dan adiknya itu memutar bola mata. Dean mendesah dan bunyi nafasnya itu sampai di telinganya dua kali lebih bergemuruh. Beberapa bulan berburu dengannya, kompas moral Sam masih menunjuk ke kutub yang sama seperti dulu.

Sam mengeluarkan jam sakunya dan berjuang melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarumnya di bawah penerangan terbatas. Dimasukkannya benda itu ke kantungnya lagi, detik-detik yang berjalan seakan mengancam di matanya. Sam berganti-ganti menumpukan beratnya di kaki kanan dan kiri, mengeluh dalam hati untuk waktu yang terasa begitu cepat berlalu, waktu yang jadi musuh utama setiap pembobol brankas tanpa kekerasan.

"Masih lama?" bisik Sam, ada ketergesaan di sana.

Dean mengalihkan matanya sekilas ke arah adiknya. "Sudah dapat kombinasi yang pertama. Tinggal dua lagi. Tenang saja, ini model yang pasaran, sudah sering aku ketemu yang macam begini."

Sam menghela nafas melihat kakaknya kembali asyik berkutat dengan brankasnya. Kalau saja situasinya tak seserius ini, Sam akan berseloroh tentang hobi Dean membobol kunci dan gembok segala rupa seolah itu adalah permainan teka-teki saja baginya. Sam sendiri cukup mahir melakukannya, tapi itu bukan berarti dia senang jika harus mengeluarkan kemampuannya di bidang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menyelinap di hati Sam. Seperti peringatan, firasat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sam selalu mempercayai kata hatinya dan karena itu tangannya bergerak memeriksa pistol di sabuknya dan pisau yang terselip di belakang pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?" Dean mengangkat kepala, tatapan bertanya pada Sam.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Pendek jawab Sam.

"Uh-huh." Cuma itu tanggapan verbal Dean, tetapi dia terlihat berusaha lebih keras untuk memecahkan kombinasi kedua dan hasilnya tampak dalam beberapa menit. "Dapat. Sekarang yang terakhir," Dean memberi tahu adiknya dengan suara rendah.

Seharusnya itu membuat Sam agak tenang dan yakin, tapi nyatanya tidak demikian.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, hanya suara derik pelan putaran kunci kombinasi yang terdengar. Lantaran sunyi itulah Sam dengan cepat sanggup menangkap ada suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Dean." Sebuah peringatan.

Sam menarik keluar pistolnya, menajamkan pendengaran.

Ada orang yang menuju ke bank dari arah depan. Sam menyimak dengan perhatian penuh. Lebih dari satu pasang sepatu yang datang. Sial.

"Dean." Lebih memaksa nadanya kini, ditambah tepukan pelan di bahu yang dipanggil.

"Tanggung, sedikit lagi aku bisa membuka ini," balas Dean sama berbisiknya.

Sebuah suara yang datang dari sisi bangunan menarik perhatian Sam. Brengsek, rutuknya ketika menyadari orang-orang yang datang itu tidak cuma dari arah depan.

"Kita kedatangan tamu," ucap Sam, telah meneguhkan hati bersiap menghadapi baku hantam.

Dean baru saja berbalik hendak mengatakan sesuatu sewaktu pintu depan dan pintu samping bank terbuka secara serempak, dari baliknya muncul masing-masing dua sosok pria yang mengacungkan senjata terkokang ke arah Winchester bersaudara.

"Jangan bergerak," perintah itu terdengar dingin mengiris seperti bilah es. Datang dari mulut siapa lagi kalau bukan Chris Larabee.

Chris menodongkan Colt-nya ke arah Sam yang berdiri di dekat brankas dan Dean yang berlutut di sampingnya. JD di belakangnya menyalakan sebuah lampu sehingga situasi dalam ruangan itu menjadi lebih jelas terlihat. Josiah dan Nathan yang masuk lewat pintu samping juga mengepung kedua calon pencoleng itu, pistol tergenggam di tangan siap digunakan bila sasaran mereka mencoba macam-macam.

"Berdiri," sekali lagi Chris bertitah, ditujukan pada Dean.

Bukan tindakan tepat, batin Sam, mengingat Dean hanya patuh pada satu figur otoritas: ayahnya. Namun, di bawah sorot mata heran dari Sam, Dean menuruti kata-kata Chris. Sam berpikir, apa Dean tengah mencoba memperdaya musuh mereka dengan pura-pura kooperatif? Sam tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan diperbuat kakaknya, tetapi dia bakal mendukung Dean semampunya.

"Merapat ke tembok sana," Chris mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke dinding di luar ruang besi dan anak buahnya mengawal Dean dan Sam ke sana.

Chris menggerakkan dagunya pada dua pemuda yang kini berdiri menghadap ke dinding. "Periksa mereka."

Josiah dan Nathan masing-masing mendekati satu dari Winchester bersaudara dan melucuti semua senjata yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Sabuk pistol dan pistolnya sekalian, pisau berburu Dean dan pisau bergerigi kepunyaan Sam. Beberapa amulet yang mereka kenakan ikut dicopot dan segera saja kedua pemuda itu merasa telanjang tanpa senjata guna mempertahankan diri.

"Lepasi cincinnya juga," ujar Chris, merujuk pada cincin berbatu besar yang dikenakan Dean. Lumayan menyakitkan jika dipakai membogem orang.

Nathan melaksanakan apa yang diminta Chris ditambah dengan menggeledah Dean secara menyeluruh. Pikirnya, bila pemuda ini memang benar artis penipu seperti Ezra, minimal dia menyembunyikan sesuatu untuk membuka borgol dan kunci. Tepat juga sangkaannya, di saku celana Dean Nathan mendapati sebuah kawat tebal dan paku ramping. Chris mengangguk apresiatif pada temuan anak buahnya itu.

Sam tadinya berharap Josiah tak seteliti itu, tetapi pria yang lebih tua itu menarik keluar jepit rambut yang disembunyikan Sam di sisi dalam jaketnya.

Usai menggeledah tubuh dan pakaian kedua Winchester, Josiah dan Nathan mengamankan tas-tas yang mereka temukan di lokasi, berniat untuk memeriksanya nanti.

Chris, masih memegang pistolnya dengan mengancam, berkata, "Kamu merampok bank di kota yang salah, Tuan Dean Winchester," nama itu diucapkan dengan sinis.

"Oh ya? Jadi di mana kota yang benar untuk dirampok?"

Sam menekankan jidatnya ke tembok. Bagus, gerutunya dalam hati, di saat seperti ini kenapa pula mulut kurang ajar Dean memutuskan untuk mendebat orang yang mengarahkan moncong senjatanya pada mereka?

Chris menyipitkan mata. Bertemu tahanan yang gemar silat lidah macam begini selalu membuat nafsu menekan pelatuk pistolnya muncul.

"Hadiah lima ratus dollar untuk menangkapmu hidup-hidup," Chris berkata lagi. "Biasanya hadiah sebesar itu cuma untuk pembunuh, tapi melihat catatan kriminalmu...ck...ck...ck," dia berdecak. "Menipu, mencuri, masuk tanpa izin, melanggar batas wilayah, merampok bank dan museum, judi ilegal, pemalsuan, penculikan, pemerasan," Chris mencemooh, "apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

Dean menyeringai, "Kurang mencuri kuda dan menyamar jadi _sherrif_," sahutnya enteng.

Sam memutar bola mata. Jika Dean ingin memperparah situasi, terserah sajalah. Tapi... tunggu, ada hadiah yang ditawarkan berarti...

"Dean, kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku kalau kamu masuk dalam poster orang dicari?" desis Sam menuntut.

"Kukira masalah itu sudah dibereskan," Dean mengangkat bahu, "ternyata belum."

"Dan kamu akan mengatakannya padaku kapan?"

"Sammy," cetus Dean, "kita ada masalah yang lebih pelik ketimbang meributkan masalah wajah gantengku tercetak di poster orang dicari."

"Benar sekali," sambut Chris. Kepada JD dia berucap, "Kesinikan borgol itu." Karena dia bakal dengan amat senang hati meringkus pemuda menjengkelkan di depannya, memborgol dan barangkali menghajarnya sedikit.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Sam? Kamu tadi tak bilang dia punya catatan kriminal, itu tidak adil," celetuk Dean.

Sam mendelik. Maksudnya apa, sih?

Chris menyimpan pistol di sabuknya, melangkah mendekat. "Ada. Tertangkap basah kali ini menjadi kaki tanganmu dalam perampokan bank," dia menyeringai, "yang gagal."

Dean mengangkat alis. "Nah, itu terdengar benar."

Chris dengan kasar menarik kedua tangan Dean ke balik punggungnya, sebelah tangan digunakan untuk membuka borgol, siap melingkarkannya di pergelangan tangan Dean.

Dean yang kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sam berbisik penuh tekanan, "Sst, Sam!"

Sam memutar kepala hingga menghadap ke kakaknya dan dia tertegun melihat sorot mata sarat tekad Dean. Sam bukanlah ahli membaca pikiran, tetapi dia tahu benar tatapan Dean kepadanya cuma menyampaikan dua kata: "siap" dan "serang". Sam baru saja hendak bereaksi, mau memberi tahu Dean agar mengurungkan niatnya, terlalu berbahaya, tapi dia terlambat.

Dean membiarkan sebelah tangannya diborgol untuk meyakinkan bahwa Chris berdiri cukup dekat di belakangnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat yang tak terduga sama sekali, Dean mengayunkan kaki ke belakang, menyepak tulang kering Chris. Terkejut, Chris melepaskan borgol yang dipegangnya dan kelengahan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Dean. Pemuda itu memutar tubuh dengan sigap, kepalannya melayang menghantam sisi rahang Chris sementara matanya tertuju pada pistol yang tersandang di sabuk Chris.

Chris yang pulih dari kekagetannya langsung menyadari bahwa pistolnya menjadi sasaran lawan dan dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mencekal Dean yang berupaya mencabut pistol miliknya. Chris agak kalah gegas karena Dean berhasil meraih pegangan pistol dan menariknya keluar, tetapi Chris menebus itu semua dengan mencengkeram lengan Dean sesaat setelah pistolnya berpindah tangan ke pemuda itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat setelah itu.

Chris dan Dean bergulat memperebutkan pistol, di bawah todongan senjata ketiga rekan Chris yang tak berani menembak lantaran khawatir peluru mereka bakal tersasar. Tubuh Chris dan Dean berkelindan dalam rentetan gerapai, percobaan pukulan, saling sikut, tarik dan cengkeram, dengan pistol yang menjadi sebab sengketa berada di antara mereka. Chris memang jauh lebih tua di atas Dean, tubuhnya pun kalah kekar, tapi pria itu menunjukkan bahwa dia pantas menyandang reputasi sebagai petarung. Geraknya tak kalah dengan Dean yang dilatih berkelahi sejak usia belia.

Pergulatan itu tampaknya berlangsung seimbang, kedua kombatan tak ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kalah. Empat orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu menyaksikan dengan cemas.

Mendadak, pistol Chris menyalak. Letusan tunggal terdengar, lebih keras di telinga para penonton, hampir menggema di pikiran. Bunyi tembakan itu diiringi satu seruan pendek tertahan, sarat kesakitan.

Tenggorokan Sam bagaikan dicekik sewaktu dilihatnya Dean roboh lunglai ke lantai. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Sam menghambur ke arah kakaknya, berlutut di sampingnya dan merengkuh tubuh Dean yang tergeletak.

"Dean! Dean, jawab aku," Sam memiringkan wajah kakaknya agar menoleh kepadanya. Mata kakaknya terpejam dan wajahnya berkerut menandakan nyeri merangsek tubuhnya.

"Dean, hei," Sam mendesak kalut, dia menyusuri tubuh kakaknya mencari bagian yang cedera. Didapatinya tangan Dean menekap pinggang kirinya, darah merembes ke sela-sela jarinya, baunya yang khas memasuki penciuman Sam.

"Sammy..." Dean membuka mata dan menggumam pelan, itu cukup untuk Sam.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Otomatis itu meluncur dari mulut Sam.

"Aku tahu..." Dean mencoba tersenyum, yang lebih mirip meringis. "Sudah sering... ditembak... kau tahu."

"Ya. Sekarang diamlah, aku akan merawatmu," ucap Sam mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

Sam meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas telapak tangan kakaknya, memberi tekanan yang diharapnya cukup guna menghentikan perdarahan. Saat itulah Sam menangkap adanya darah yang mengalir di lantai, sumbernya sama sekali bukan berasal dari luka Dean yang ditekannya.

Sial, pikir Sam. Pelurunya tembus. Luka tembak keluar biasanya lebih besar dan Sam segera tahu bahwa dia akan kesulitan menangani ini seorang diri, tanpa perkakas medis yang memadai. Serta merta Sam menengadah, matanya mencari sesosok pria kulit hitam di antara orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Nathan," panggilnya, "tolong kakakku." Dimasukkannya segebung permohonan di sorot mata dan nada suaranya. Dean pernah mengatakan dengan mata seperti miliknya, tiada yang tega mengatakan "tidak". Kenapa tidak dicobanya itu sekarang?

Nathan terlihat bimbang menghadapi permintaan seperti itu. Tak urung dia mendekati kedua bersaudara itu sampai tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mereka, lantas menoleh pada Chris dengan pandang bertanya. Chris mengangguk samar dan itu meringankan majunya Nathan.

"Pelurunya tembus," jelas Sam pendek ketika Nathan berlutut di sisi tubuh Dean yang lain.

Nathan mengangguk. "Kita putar dia supaya aku bisa melihat luka yang satunya," katanya. "Jangan longgarkan tekananmu, nanti..."

"Aku tahu." Selaan Sam itu menimbulkan sangkaan Nathan bahwa pemuda itu telah berkali-kali menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Pantas dia menaruh minat pada dunia medis, batin Nathan.

Nathan berusaha sehati-hati mungkin memutar tubuh Dean sehingga pemuda itu berbaring miring di sisinya yang tak cedera, akan tetapi tetap saja rintih kesakitan lolos dari mulut Dean dan dia menarik nafas tajam sewaktu tubuhnya berubah posisi. Namun, Dean tidak mengatakan apapun dan itu yang membuat Sam cemas. Luka ringan biasanya bikin Dean bawel, sedangkan luka serius membisukannya.

"JD, tolong ambilkan tasku di klinik. Josiah, carikan air panas dan selimut bersih," pinta Nathan. Dia melirik ke arah bosnya dan berkata, "Chris, kamu masih punya simpanan wiski keras kan? Aku minta sedikit."

Dua yang pertama segera meninggalkan bank untuk menuruti permintaan Nathan, sementara Chris terlihat agak bersungut-sungut, memandang rekannya dan buronan yang kini resmi jadi pasien Nathan dengan dongkol, baru beranjak keluar.

Nathan menyalakan beberapa lampu dan segera saja ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Dia kembali ke sisi pasiennya, duduk di dekat punggung Dean dan menarik perlahan kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu ke atas, menyingkapkan luka yang menganga di bawahnya. Darah masih terus mengucur dari luka tembak keluar yang berlokasi di punggung bawah Dean dan Nathan berupaya mengontrol perdarahannya dengan menekankan bandananya pada luka itu. Dean berjengit kaget karenanya, tetapi kalaupun dia memaki seperti kebiasannya jika kesakitan, itu tak sampai terlontar dari mulutnya.

Tak lama berselang, Josiah, JD dan Chris satu per satu kembali dan menyerahkan barang yang dipesan Nathan.

"Butuh bantuan, Nate?" tanya Josiah.

"Bentangkan selimut di situ saja," sahut Nathan dan Josiah melakukan apa yang diminta.

"Ada lagi?"

"Kukira tidak. Sam bisa membantuku dan aku tidak mau Dean dikerumuni."

Chris meletakkan botol wiskinya di dekat tas Nathan dengan bunyi agak keras. Dia berkata, "Josiah, JD, kalian urus penjaga malam yang pingsan itu dan hubungi pemilik bank. Suruh dia kunci kembali ruang besi dan brankasnya, sekaligus mengecek apa ada barang hilang."

"Baiklah, Chris," JD mengangguk dan bersama Josiah dia keluar dari bank.

Chris sendiri berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Dean tergeletak, melipat tangan dan mengamati situasi dengan skeptis.

Nathan berucap, "Kita pindahkan dia ke atas selimut. Aku pegang kakinya dan kamu..."

"Aku bisa sendiri," potong Sam dan dengan hati-hati dia menyelipkan lengannya ke sisi bawah lengan dan lutut Dean, dijunjungnya tubuh Dean sedikit dan dibaringkannya kakaknya di atas selimut yang dihamparkan Josiah. Tanda bahwa Dean merasakan kesakitan selama dipindahkan cuma rintihan pelan dan gigitan di bibir bawahnya.

Nathan kemudian memeriksa kembali kedua luka tembak Dean, lega ketika melihat perdarahannya telah berhenti. Dia memberi isyarat pada Sam untuk membuka pakaian Dean sementara dia mempersiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan untuk menangani luka itu. Sam yang dipasrahi tugas melaksanakannya dengan hati-hati, dilucutinya kemeja yang dikenakan kakaknya setahap demi setahap. Meski telah berusaha selembut mungkin, tetap saja sesekali Dean mengerang dibuatnya.

Nathan yang datang dengan tas dan kain bersih tergenggam di tangan terperangah sejenak demi menyaksikan gurat-gurat bekas luka yang bertebaran di torso Dean. Ada yang sudah memudar, banyak pula yang masih tampak jelas. Beberapa mengindikasikan ditangani oleh profesional, sisanya terlihat dijahit entah oleh orang yang sedang gemetar, mabuk atau kurang pengalaman. Nathan mengernyitkan kening ketika matanya menemukan bekas luka cambuk di punggung Dean. Teringat dia akan cacat yang sama seperti yang disandangnya dan dia berpikir apa yang telah diperbuat pemuda ini sampai menuai begitu banyak luka.

Sam menangkap sorot mata Nathan saat memandangi tubuh kakaknya dan dia ingat Dean tidak suka membuka busana di hadapan orang selain keluarga dan wanita. Inilah salah satu sebabnya.

Namun, Nathan tidak berlama-lama merenung. Detik berikutnya dia kembali sigap sebagai seorang penyembuh. Diperhatikannya luka Dean dengan teliti dan dia dapat dengan yakin berkata, "Dia beruntung. Peluru tampaknya tak mengenai organ vital." Nathan melongok ke luka di bagian depan dan menambahkan, "Tapi yang itu ada luka bakarnya karena ditembak dari jarak dekat." Dia menatap Sam, "Kamu bisa membersihkan luka, bukan?"

Sam mengangguk. Itu, sih pekerjaan sehari-hari buatnya.

"Nah, coba kamu bersihkan yang luka tembak masuknya. Ini ada wiski, pakai saja. Maaf, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, aku kehabisan asam karbolik, tapi wiski pun tak mengapa. Kemudian ini," Nathan mengeluarkan sebuah wadah dari tasnya, "salep lidah buaya. Oleskan di sekitar luka bakarnya."

"Taburi... garam sekalian," desis Dean tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bicara, simpan tenagamu," balas Sam yang mendapat seringai kakaknya.

"Tidak menyesal... kamu suruh begitu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Nanti aku punya energi untuk... jadi pasien... yang pecicilan," seloroh Dean.

Sam memutar bola mata, kerisauannya sedikit terangkat. Jika Dean masih bisa bercanda berarti kondisinya tak parah-parah amat. Sam meremas bahu kakaknya, memberi dukungan tanpa kata. Selanjutnya Sam mencelupkan kain bersih yang disiapkan Nathan ke air hangat di baskom dan dia mulai membersihkan luka Dean dengan itu. Nathan melakukan hal yang sama pada luka yang satunya dan Dean tutup mulut sepanjang acara pembersihan itu, juga ketika Nathan dan Sam mengusap lukanya dengan kain yang diberi wiski. Tutup mulut bukan berarti tak ada geram kesakitan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Sam selesai melumuri luka bakar berbentuk lingkaran di seputar luka tempat peluru masuk dengan salep sewaktu Nathan berkata, "Sepertinya yang luka tembak keluar perlu sedikit jahitan. Rekahan kulitnya cukup lebar."

"Berapa jahitan?"

"Tiga sampai enam, kukira," terka Nathan. "Dia tidak ada masalah dengan opium kan?"

"Apa? Oh, tidak. Asal jangan banyak-banyak."

"Aku akan beri laudanum untuk mengurangi rasa sakit soalnya," jelas Nathan. "Seberapa yang bisa dia tolerir, kalau kamu tahu?"

Dean mengeluh. "Aku benci... laudanum."

Sam mengabaikannya dan berujar, "Beberapa sendok." Pada Dean kata-kata berikutnya tertuju, "Ya, dan ingat terakhir kali aku menjahitmu tanpa penahan rasa sakit? Kau melolong sampai bikin coyote lari ketakutan."

"Tukang... jagal," gerutu Dean. Tampaknya dia masih mau protes, tetapi sesendok berisi laudanum disorongkan ke depan mulutnya dan Dean terpaksa menelannya. Dua sendok masuk ke perutnya sebelum Dean menyatakan sudah cukup.

"Aku akan jahit sekarang. Tolong jaga supaya dia tidak bergerak," Nathan memberi tahu. Benang dan jarum sudah siap di tangannya.

Sam menutupkan perban bersih di luka tembak masuk kakaknya, menahan tepinya dengan sebelah tangan sementara lengan yang satu melingkari bahu Dean, memanteknya di tempat. Nathan mulai menusukkan jarum ke salah satu tepi luka Dean dan Sam mendapati lengannya diremas. Hanya itu dan gerung tertahan sesekali yang menandakan Dean masih merasakan tusukan demi tusukan jarum yang menyatukan belahan kulitnya. Laudanum yang diminumnya sedikit itu cuma menumpulkan bagian terburuknya. Untungnya Nathan mampu mengerjakan jahitan itu dengan gegas dan tak lama kemudian Dean didudukkan setengah bersandar pada Sam agar lebih mudah membalut lukanya.

"Selesai. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Sekarang cuma perlu menjaga agar lukanya tidak infeksi dan jahitannya tidak lepas," ucap Nathan sembari membereskan peralatan yang dipakainya.

"Terima kasih," sambut Sam.

Tepat ketika itu Josiah masuk dan memanggil Nathan. "Hei, Nate. Penjaga malam itu sudah kupindahkan ke kamarnya di rumah penginapan, tapi dia masih semaput. Bisa kamu cek?"

"Ya, sebentar." Pada Sam, Nathan mengulurkan sebotol laudanum yang masih setengah penuh dan beberapa gulung perban. "Selanjutnya di tanganmu," katanya singkat. Nathan sebetulnya ingin memberi lebih dari itu, akan tetapi kedua pemuda itu tetaplah tahanan, tak peduli betapa Nathan mulai bersimpati pada keduanya, terutama Sam. Dia kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

"Josiah," Chris menghentikan rekannya yang bergerak menyusul Nathan, "bantu angkat dia ke penjara."

"Tidak perlu," cetus Sam. Dia jejalkan barang-barang pemberian Nathan ke balik baju dan dengan amat hati-hati dia mengusung tubuh lemas kakaknya. Dean otomatis merangkul leher adiknya, pasrah digendong dengan cara demikian.

"Ayo," ucap Sam, dagunya agak terangkat dengan sikap menantang.

Mau tak mau terbit rasa bangga juga pada Dean akan sikap tegas adiknya itu.

Chris menatap Sam, berpikir bahwa rupanya pemuda kalem ini juga punya cukup bara dalam dirinya. Jika disulut dengan tepat, apinya niscaya berkobar. Itu tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada Vin.

Chris melangkah ke arah penjara yang jadi satu dengan kantor _sherrif_, memberi isyarat pada Josiah untuk mengawal di belakang, senjata tetap terarah pada Winchester bersaudara.

Setibanya di kantor _sherrif_, Chris membuka sebuah sel dan mendorong bahu Sam, menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam. Sel itu tidak besar, perabotan yang ada di dalam cuma tempat tidur reyot dan belanga untuk buang air. Lantainya terlihat cukup bersih, tapi. Sam menurunkan Dean, membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Chris mengibaskan tangan, menunjuk ke sel di sebelahnya.

"Biarkan aku satu sel dengan dia. Dia butuh orang untuk merawat lukanya," Sam menukas lugas.

Chris mengangkat bahu, membiarkan saja lantaran itu terdengar masuk akal. Josiah mengambilkan dua selimut tipis yang diletakkannya dalam sel. Chris selanjutnya mengunci sel itu, menggerendelnya rapat, puas dia mendengar kunci menceklik. Dia baru saja hendak meminta Josiah berjaga sewaktu JD muncul.

"Chris, Tuan Willis sudah ke bank dan mengunci kembali brankasnya. Dia belum melihat-lihat dengan seksama, tapi sepintas menurutnya tidak ada barang yang hilang. Brankasnya saja belum terbuka," lapor JD.

Sam yang mendengarkan itu buka suara, "Nah, jadi tak ada alasan menahan kami di sini, bukan?"

"Perampokan tetap perampokan, walaupun gagal," tandas Chris. "Kamu sudah jadi kaki tangan percobaan membobol bank dan Tuan Dean Winchester buronan seharga lima ratus dollar. Kalian beruntung, tapi. Dalam beberapa hari Hakim Orin Travis akan datang, peradilan dapat dilaksanakan secepatnya dan kali ini kupastikan kalian berdua tetap di dalam kerangkeng."

"Tapi apa kami tidak diberi kesempatan membela diri?" Sam mencoba menyanggah meski dia tahu takkan banyak berguna.

"Ceritakan alasan kalian pada pengacara saja," putus Chris. Itu juga kalau ada yang mau jadi pembela mereka.

Sam membatin, kalau pengacara, sih mereka tidak butuh. Jika benar Dean dan dirinya terpaksa digelandang menghadapi pengadilan, Sam yakin dia mampu menjadi advokat untuk mereka berdua.

"Kalian harus tahu mengapa kami melakukan itu. Sungguh, kami tidak bermaksud jahat sama sekali. Sebaliknya, kami berupaya untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua, kota ini, dari kehancuran!" seru Sam.

Dari tempatnya berbaring, Dean mendengus dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "percuma, tak ada gunanya."

Chris berpikiran sama dengan Dean sebetulnya, plus dia mengira Sam punya delusi atau semacamnya. Justru Josiah yang terlihat ingin tahu dan sekonyong-konyong suara beratnya terdengar melontarkan pertanyaan, "Apa maksudmu dengan menyelamatkan kami dari kehancuran, Nak?"

Agak senang mendapat perhatian meski hanya dari satu orang, Sam memasukkan segala keseriusan dalam nata suaranya dan memulai dengan kata-kata yang biasa dipakai jika keluarga Winchester hendak membuka kedok mereka.

"Dengar, hantu itu benar-benar ada." Sam tak mengindahkan dengus sinis Chris, dia melanjutkan, "Begitu juga dengan monster dalam legenda, mitos dan cerita rakyat. Sebagian besar dari mereka bukanlah cerita kosong belaka. Mimpi buruk pun kadang ada yang sungguh-sungguh nyata. Aku dan Dean, kami berdua adalah pemburu. Kami mengejar makhluk-makhluk supranatural yang membuat kekacauan di dunia, mengenyahkan mereka semampu kami."

"Teruskan," kata Josiah, ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Kami mendapat informasi bahwa ada sebuah patung terkutuk buatan suku Indian di kota ini. Patung itu selalu menyebabkan kehancuran setiap kota yang dilewatinya. Sudah banyak kota di daerah Barat yang lenyap dari peta karenanya. Patung itu kami tahu disimpan di bank dan kami tadi berupaya mengambilnya untuk dimusnahkan," papar Sam. "Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya, tapi kalian harus percaya padaku," pintanya.

Chris menatapnya skeptis.

"Terserah kalian mau anggap kami gila atau apa, tapi dengar, jika kalian tidak membiarkan kami melenyapkan patung itu, Four Corners besok hanya akan tinggal nama," Sam benci nada memohon dalam suaranya.

"Edan, itu jelas," cemooh Chris.

"Bisakah kamu beri bukti atas perkataanmu itu?" ini datang dari Josiah.

"Coba kalian cari tahu tentang beberapa kota ini," Sam mengingat-ingat, "Sierra City, New Lexington, Wallace Town, Hillsburg dan Carville. Kota-kota itu sudah musnah sekarang, semua terbakar cuma dalam satu malam saja."

"Itu, kan bisa saja kebetulan belaka," sanggah Chris. "Kamu temukan sejumlah kota yang terkena bencana kebakaran dan mengarang alasan dari situ."

Josiah berujar, "Ada lagi?"

Sam sempat berpikir untuk meminta para penahannya menghubungi Bobby Singer, tetapi ide itu tampaknya juga tidak banyak faedahnya. Menghadapi orang yang tidak percaya hal gaib memang susah, sampai mereka melihat fenomenanya dengan mata sendiri, itupun banyak yang menyangkal. Kemudian terbetik di benaknya untuk memaparkan hasil riset yang telah dilakukannya bersama Dean, tapi itu juga dipikirnya tidak bakal berhasil. Dijelaskan seperti apapun juga, logika berpikir para pemburu berbeda dengan orang awam yang tidak percaya pada hal-hal supranatural. Sam menggeleng.

"Bagus, jadi tidak usah habiskan nafas untuk omong kosong macam ini. JD, kau saja yang menjaga mereka." Biasanya, kan kamu suka dengan cerita-cerita seperti itu. "Ayo, Josiah," Chris mengajak rekannya yang lebih tua itu keluar. Sempat Josiah melayangkan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak maknanya pada Sam sebelum dia meninggalkan kantor _sherrif_ bersama Chris.

Mendapat perintah demikian, JD menurut tanpa protes dan duduk di balik meja. Dia menjungkitkan kursinya, mengamati Sam yang duduk di lantai dengan alis berkerut. Tampaknya kejadian barusan masih perlu dicernanya dan JD agak sulit menghubungkan seorang perampok bank dengan pemuda terpelajar yang berbincang asyik dengannya tempo hari. Beberapa kali dia berdehem, seperti mau memulai pembicaraan, mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang sunyi di ruangan itu, tetapi tiap kali pula itu dibatalkan.

Sam sendiri tidak acuh pada kehadiran JD. Dia memusatkan perhatian pada sosok Dean yang terbaring di dekatnya. Dilihatnya Dean bertelanjang dada, perban putih melingkari daerah perutnya dan Sam menyelimutinya. Dean memejamkan mata, tapi Sam tahu dia belum terlelap. Sisa kerut kesakitan masih tergurat di wajahnya dan Dean terlihat bernafas dengan hati-hati.

Sam mendesah, berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Dari serentengan kebodohan yang kaulakukan, itu tadi berada di peringkat lima teratas. Apa yang ada di otakmu, eh? Mencoba melawan empat pria bersenjata dan berharap lolos dengan utuh." Itu memang pernah dan dapat dilakukan, tapi Sam tak mau mengambil resiko.

"Salahmu," gumam Dean menanggapi.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ikuti... jejakku."

Sam memutar bola mata. "Kamu yang tidak kasih kesempatan aku bereaksi," tukasnya. "Lagipula, untuk apa, sih kamu pakai menyerang segala? Kalau kita ikuti mau mereka, walau ujung-ujungnya masuk penjara juga, tapi setidaknya kamu tak bakal cedera begini."

Dean membuka matanya segaris. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan," balasnya. "Tidak mau kamu... punya catatan kriminal, barangkali," ungkapnya dengan keterbukaan yang jarang.

Sam menahan diri untuk tidak menggebuk kakaknya dengan gemas saat itu juga. Pertanyaan tentang apakah itu layak dilakukan juga urung dilemparkan lantaran dalam hati Sam telah tahu jawabannya.

"Bodoh," rutuknya antara gemas campur sayang, "lihat hasil perbuatanmu. Sekarang lubang di tubuhmu bertambah dan aku tersuruk di sini bersamamu."

"Bawel," ejek Dean, selintas humor di suaranya.

"Brengsek," otomatis Sam melontar balik. Sesaat kemudian Sam berkata lagi, "Sudahlah. Kau tidur sekarang. Aku akan berjaga. Mudah-mudahan saja patung itu tidak beraksi malam ini juga."

"Aku saja yang jaga. Toh, aku tetap...tak bisa tidur juga," ucap Dean.

"Sakit sekalikah? Mau laudanum lagi?" tawar Sam.

"Kubunuh kau... kalau mendekatiku dengan obat sialan itu lagi," ancam Dean, terdengar serius untuk orang yang baru saja tertembak.

Sam tidak memaksa. Dia menggelar selimut di lantai sel yang keras, membaringkan tubuh di atasnya. Dia tak bermaksud benar-benar tidur, cuma memberi kesan bahwa dia beristirahat pada Dean yang dalam keadaan terluka pun masih mengkhawatirkannya. Benak Sam segera dipenuhi berbagai ide dan kemungkinan bagaimana dia dan kakaknya dapat mengeluarkan diri dari kekacauan ini. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti kantuk mulai merayapinya sampai akhirnya Sam pun terlelap juga dengan suara binatang malam dan nafas Dean di telinganya.

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	7. Chapter 7

Sam tidak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur. Yang jelas, suara riuh di luar pelan-pelan menariknya kembali ke alam sadar dan bunyi tapak sepatu berlari mendekat membuatnya benar-benar terjaga.

"JD!" Chris muncul di ambang pintu kantor _sherrif_, pakaiannya berantakan seperti dikenakan dengan sembarangan setelah dibangunkan dengan mendadak.

Yang dipanggil melonjak kaget dari tempatnya tidur-tidur ayam. "Ya, ya, Chris? Ada apa?" Tergeragap dia.

"Kebakaran di Hotel Wheeler! Cepat!" Chris tak menunggu sampai gema kata-katanya habis, dia langsung berbalik, setengah berlari menuju ke tempat terjadinya amukan si jago merah.

JD buru-buru bangkit menyusulnya, hampir tidak menoleh lagi pada dua tahanan yang ditinggalkannya dalam sel.

Sam duduk tegak kini, dalam hati berharap semoga penduduk Four Corners mampu memadamkan apinya sebelum menjalar ke mana-mana. Atau jikapun kebakaran merambat ke seluruh kota, mudah-mudahan ada yang ingat bahwa di kantor _sherrif_ ada dua manusia yang jadi penghuni sel dan melepaskan mereka.

"Aku senang jika kita benar," tiba-tiba terdengar Dean berkata. "Perasaan terbaik di dunia."

Sam menoleh dan mendapati senyum miring kakaknya, ekspresi yang tampaknya salah tempat.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Sam menyingkap selimut, hendak memeriksa di balik perban kakaknya, tetapi Dean menepis tangannya.

"Baik-baik saja, kalau kamu berhenti mengutak-atiknya."

Sam mencuri pandang dan dilihatnya tidak ada darah yang merembes ke perban.

"Sam, coba periksa keliman bawah celanaku," Dean meminta.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalau tidak keliru, masih ada kawat yang terjahit di dalamnya."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Sam menyusuri tepi bawah pipa celana kakaknya.

Dean memutar mata. "Halo, tertembak, dijahit dan dicekoki laudanum di sini. Mengingat-ingat apa celana ini yang kupasang kawat atau bukan adalah hal terakhir di pikiranku."

Jemari Sam merasakan sesuatu yang keras di dalam keliman. "Ya, ada kawatnya. Biarkan saja dulu di situ. Aku punya perasaan kita takkan membutuhkannya."

"Terserah, yang penting itu jaminan keluar kita."

Sam duduk kembali di atas selimut dan Dean memejamkan mata. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, masing-masing dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara itu kegaduhan di luar makin lama kian berkurang riuhnya, yang tersisa hanya suara-suara yang terdengar lebih normal, hampir seperti suasana kota di siang hari, bukannya pekik-jerit panik penduduk. Dari dalam sel, Sam dapat memandang keluar lewat pintu kantor yang lupa ditutup. Orang-orang terlihat hilir mudik melintas di depan kantor, agak tergesa, tetapi bukan bertemperasan. Dari situ Sam menyimpulkan bahwa api pasti telah dapat dijinakkan. Tinggal menunggu saja kapan akan ada anak buahnya Larabee yang muncul di situ.

Dia tak perlu menanti kelewat lama rupanya.

Chris, Nathan, Josiah dan JD memasuki kantor _sherrif_ dengan pakaian basah kuyup dan kotor, serta muka cemong-cemong ternoda jelaga dan abu. Mereka berempat berdiri di depan sel yang ditempati Sam, mimik mereka antara masih heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan setengah mempercayai ketepatan peringatan Sam sebelumnya.

Dean mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar Chris dapat memandang wajahnya dengan jelas. Sam geli sendiri melihat senyum penuh kemenangan yang tersungging di bibir kakaknya, binar berkilat di matanya. Dean seperti kucing yang baru mencaplok burung kenari dan dipanggil pemiliknya pulang untuk diberi krim susu semangkuk penuh.

"Huh, kukira sekarang aku layak mengatakan 'kubilang juga apa' seribu kali, benar?" Dean tak menutupi kepuasan dalam perkataannya, meski suaranya agak lemah.

Chris dengan muka ditekuk membalas, "Secara teknis, Tuan Sam Winchester-lah yang berhak mengatakan itu."

Sebelum Dean menemukan jawaban, Sam bertanya, "Apa yang tepatnya terjadi?"

Nathan angkat bicara. "Kebakaran di lantai dasar Hotel Wheeler. Kebakaran paling misterius yang pernah kujumpai. Kami sudah memeriksa dengan teliti. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemantik dan bahan bakarnya sama sekali. Seolah... api itu muncul begitu saja, tak bisa dipastikan dari mana asalnya."

"Tapi tidak ada korban, kan?"

"Untungnya tidak. Orang-orang di hotel cepat bertindak sehingga apinya bisa dipadamkan."

Sam mengangguk. "Kali ini Four Corners beruntung. Aku tidak tahu apa tiga hari ke depan kota ini masih akan tetap beruntung."

"Apa maksudmu?" sergah Chris.

Sam menelengkan kepala. "Bebaskan kami dulu." Dia tak biasa-biasanya menggertak, itu urusan Dean. Mana yang dihadapinya kini adalah seorang petarung yang tak kenal takut. Karena itulah Sam tertegun juga sewaktu Chris mengangguk pada JD dan pemuda itu membuka kunci dan gerendel pintu sel.

"Aku akan pindahkan Dean ke klinik, Chris," ucap Nathan, terkesan meminta izin tapi sebenarnya cuma memberi tahu.

Chris mengiyakan, tahu Nathan selalu berbelas kasihan pada semua orang yang membutuhkan perawatannya. "Setelah itu kita perlu bicara," ini tertuju pada Sam. Dia lalu berbalik dan pergi diikuti oleh Nathan dan Josiah. Dua yang terakhir disebut itu kembali dengan sebuah papan yang rupanya dimaksudkan sebagai tandu buat membawa Dean ke klinik.

Proses memindahkan Dean dari sel penjara ke klinik berlangsung tanpa kendala apapun. Dean pasrah saja ditandu begitu rupa, cuma agak protes sewaktu mereka mendaki tangga ke klinik di lantai dua dan dia harus ikut berpegang di tepi papan supaya tidak meluncur bebas. Sam sebetulnya sanggup saja menggotongnya ke situ, tapi pemuda itu membiarkan Nathan dan Josiah yang mengangkut Dean. Kalau mereka rela merepotkan diri, kenapa harus dilarang?

Sam mengikuti jalannya tandu dari belakang dan JD menjajari langkahnya.

"Sam," panggil JD.

"Ya?" Sam menoleh sekilas sebelum matanya terpancang pada Josiah dan Nathan yang kini sibuk menurunkan Dean ke ranjang.

"Maaf." Itu diucapkan demikian lirih.

Sam menghentikan langkah dan menatap JD lurus-lurus. "Tak apa," katanya. "Sungguh."

JD terlihat ragu, terlalu mudah Sam memaafkan. Apa karena itu sudah terlalu sering terjadi?

"Baiklah," ucap JD tentatif, saat itu tak bisa berkata lain.

Sam mengalihkan perhatian pada Nathan yang tengah mengecek balutan luka Dean. Herannya, Dean tidak protes sama sekali, malah dia terlihat kurang sadar tengah diperiksa oleh Nathan. Cukup puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Nathan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Dean, tindakan yang sekali lagi dibiarkan oleh si empunya kening, hal mana yang memperdalam kerutan di jidat Sam.

"Agak demam," ucap Nathan.

Ah, Sam membatin, jadi itulah sebabnya. Kenapa dia tidak mendeteksi itu lebih awal?

"Apa terjadi infeksi?" tanya Sam.

"Sejauh yang kulihat, tidak," Nathan berkata. "Tidak terjadi pembengkakan atau perubahan warna kulit di sekitar lukanya. Aku akan awasi kondisinya dan mencoba turunkan panasnya." Sambil berkata demikian, Nathan menyiapkan beberapa helai kain dan menuang air dingin ke baskom. Dikompresnya dahi Dean, kemudian dia wara-wiri di sekitar lemari obatnya, mencampur beberapa cairan obat yang dimilikinya dalam satu cangkir kecil.

Sam yang menduga gelagatnya duduk di samping kakaknya, membantu Dean ke posisi setengah duduk sementara Nathan membawa cangkir itu ke bibir Dean. Ditodong seperti itu, Dean terpaksa menelan isi cangkir itu, mukanya membentuk ekspresi muak yang komikal sesudahnya.

"Apa yang kamu berikan itu?" Sam ingin tahu.

"Teh dari kulit kayu _willow_ untuk meredakan demam, ditambah beberapa tanaman lain untuk membantunya tidur," jelas Nathan. "Kalian tidak ganti baju dulu? Nanti sakit," ujarnya yang terarah pada Josiah dan JD.

"Nanti sajalah, Nate," kata Josiah.

"Aku mau tunggu Chris," ucap JD.

Nathan mengangkat bahu, terserah mereka. Yang penting kewajibannya mengingatkan sudah dilaksanakan.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara sepatu bot, khas dengan dencing tajinya, menaiki tangga. Sosok Chris yang berpakaian sepekat malam seolah melangkah keluar dari bayangan ketika dia memasuki ruangan klinik.

"Kalian bicaralah di luar," Nathan berkata tegas, matanya melirik Dean yang mencari posisi nyaman di kasurnya. "Pasienku perlu istirahat."

"Tapi..."

"Ikutlah dengan mereka, biar aku menjaga kakakmu di sini," sela Nathan.

Kebimbangan Sam terhapuskan dan dia mengikuti JD, Josiah dan Chris yang sudah lebih dahulu berada di balkon klinik. Dia bersandar di dinding, ketiga pelindung kota berdiri menghadapnya. JD, Josiah dan Chris tanpa sadar serempak mengambil posisi sebagai interogator dengan Sam di tempat pesakitan.

Chris menyulut cerutu lalu menghisapnya. Ujung cerutunya terlihat sebagai titik menyala di keremangan malam, asap yang dihembuskannya melayang di udara. Dia menatap tajam Sam dan segera saja terucap dari mulutnya, "Bicaralah." Katakan semuanya, jangan ada yang disembunyikan, begitu perintah implisit dalam satu kata itu.

Sam tak perlu diperintah dua kali. Kata demi kata meluncur deras darinya.

"Kira-kira seabad yang lalu, sepasang kakak-adik, pejuang Indian dari pecahan suku Apache melakukan perjalanan. Dalam legenda disebutkan, mereka berdua mengalami banyak rintangan sampai berhasil menemukan daerah yang ideal untuk ditinggali, diperkirakan di barat Texas. Mereka merintis suatu pemukiman Indian dan hidup tenang selama beberapa dekade sampai..."

"Orang kulit putih bikin onar, benar?" tebak JD.

"Ya. Orang kulit putih datang dan setelah gagal memaksa para penghuni pemukiman untuk pindah ke daerah reservasi, mereka membantai seisi kampung. Dua pejuang perintis tadi tewas dalam pertempuran melawan kulit putih, tetapi sebelum mati mereka entah bagaimana menciptakan sebuah kutukan yang dilekatkan pada satu patung."

"Kutukan?" JD lagi-lagi menyela, terkesima mendengar kisah Sam.

"Patung itu sempat hilang beberapa lama, sebelum muncul kembali, atau lebih tepatnya dapat terlacak jejaknya," sambung Sam.

"Kehancuran di setiap kota yang disinggahinya," gumam Josiah, ingat ucapan Sam di penjara tadi.

"Tepat," Sam mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana patung itu bisa muncul kembali, tetapi ada pola yang menunjukkan keberadaan patung itu di beberapa kota. Patung itu selalu berpindah tangan. Pada awalnya si pembawa patung mengira itu adalah benda berharga dan menyimpannya. Saat itulah kutukannya bekerja. Si pembawa mengalami berbagai kesialan yang kian parah, tetapi dia tetap tak mau melepaskan patung itu. Selanjutnya, kota tempat patung itu berada akan mengalami kebakaran misterius yang menghanguskan seisi kota, biasanya terjadi pada hari ketiga, keenam atau kesembilan sejak patung itu memasuki kota tersebut. Pembawa patung biasanya ikut tewas dalam kebakaran itu. Ketika ada pelawat melewati bekas kota dan menemukan patung itu, lingkaran yang sama terulang lagi. Selalu di kota orang kulit putih. Dengan cara demikian patung itu masuk di Four Corners," tutur Sam panjang lebar.

"Kenapa membakar kota? Maksudku, bukankah ada banyak cara lain untuk melenyapkan sebuah kota?" tanya JD.

"Dalam legenda yang kudengar, disebutkan bahwa pemukiman suku Indian tempat asal patung itu dibumihanguskan oleh orang kulit putih. Pembalasan yang puitis, barangkali," Sam berkata.

Chris mematikan api cerutunya dan berujar, "Insiden yang terlihat seperti terjadi acak. Butuh kejelian untuk menarik pola semacam itu."

Sam terlihat agak enggan menjawab, "Yah, bukan aku yang menemukan polanya. Seseorang, sesama pemburu, menugaskan aku dan Dean untuk menghancurkan patung itu." Tolong, jangan tanya siapa.

"Itu berarti kamu sudah temukan cara untuk menghancurkannya," ucap Josiah.

"Aku menduga, arwah kedua pejuang Indian itu masih berkeliaran di dunia ini, terikat pada patung itu . Merekalah yang menimbulkan kebakaran. Jadi, aku akan coba ritual pengusiran arwah, memutus ikatan antara patung itu dengan arwah pembuatnya, barulah kita coba untuk hancurkan patungnya," jelas Sam.

"Coba? Kita butuh lebih dari sekadar coba-coba."

Sam menyeringai. "Tidak ada yang benar-benar pasti dalam profesi pemburu seperti kami. Kami hanya berupaya perbuat apa yang menurut kami dapat dilakukan."

JD berkata, "Patung itu buatan suku Indian, kenapa tak tanya pada mereka?"

"Itulah susahnya. Aku dan Dean tiap kali menemukan pemukiman Indian dan bertanya tentang itu, jawaban mereka antara tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu. Ada yang masih mau ceritakan legendanya, tapi begitu sampai pada cara memunahkan patung itu, mereka tutup mulut," balas Sam.

"Tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kapak atau peluru ya?" tanya Chris.

"Kalau mau coba, silakan saja. Konon kutukan pada patung itu menjadikannya kebal pada metode penghancuran biasa," tantang Sam.

Chris terlihat masih agak sangsi dengan cerita Sam, meski Josiah dan JD mengangguk dengan tampang meyakini. JD karena dia mudah terkesan, kisah magis seperti itu menarik minatnya dan di usia mudanya dia masih mempercayai banyak hal. Josiah yang lebih tua telah banyak melihat dunia dan justru karena itulah dia berpendapat bahwa tidak ada yang tak mungkin di bawah matahari.

"Jadi, patung itu sekarang tersimpan di bank?" selidik Chris.

Sam mengangguk. "Yang membawanya ke kota ini bernama Toby Cutler. Dia menitipkan patung itu di bank kemarin."

"Baiklah. Kapan kamu bisa melakukan pemusnahan patung itu?"

"Secepatnya, begitu aku mendapatkan kembali barang-barangku."

Chris menanggapi dengan singkat, "Kalau begitu, ayo." Pada dua anak buahnya yang tegak di kanan-kirinya, Chris berkata, "Kalian terlihat seperti tikus tercemplung di got. Ganti baju lalu temui kami di bank."

"Beres, Chris."

Dengan saling memberi salut, keempat pria itu berpisah.

xox

"Ya ampun, ternyata cuma seperti ini patungnya," JD berkomentar sewaktu pertama kali melihat patung yang menjadi pokok permasalahan.

Sam yang tengah menggambar pentagram di halaman gereja menoleh sekilas ke arah JD. Katanya, "Jangan anggap enteng. Banyak benda-benda terkutuk yang berbentuk lebih remeh daripada itu." Mata Sam membulat sewaktu JD bergerak hendak memegang patung itu. "Jangan sentuh dengan tangan telanjang!" dia memperingatkan. "Gunakan kain atau apalah sebagai perantara."

"Dengarkan pakarnya," celetuk Chris, entah menasehati atau menyindir.

JD memungut patung pembawa petaka itu dengan tangan berselubung bandana. Josiah ikut mengamati patung di tangan rekannya itu. Patung itu sederhana saja bikinannya, cenderung agak kasar. Terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap, menggambarkan sesosok pejuang Indian dengan busana dan aksesoris khas sukunya.

"Aku paham," Josiah berkata. "Kejahatan yang paling keji justru terletak pada sesuatu yang tampaknya begitu tak berdosa. Dualisme yang menarik sekaligus tipuan paling lihai."

"Apa?" JD terperangah.

"Suatu hari kamu juga akan memahaminya, JD," Josiah tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Terserah," JD angkat bahu. "Katakan padaku, kenapa ritual ini mesti dilakukan di halaman gereja dan apa yang sedang kaugambar itu, Sam?"

Sam yang telah usai membentuk pentagram di tanah dengan sebatang ranting berdiri. "Lahan di mana gereja dibangun adalah tanah yang keramat. Biasanya setan akan lenyap bila menginjaknya. Kalau ini adalah pentagram, bintang lima, gunanya sebagai proteksi terhadap kekuatan jahat. Jadi setelah hubungannya dengan patung ini diputus, kuharap arwahnya tidak melintas keluar kurungan pentagram ini," papar Sam.

"Oh," JD memandang pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan kagum. "Lalu untuk apa semua barang-barang ini? Wadah air dan sebagainya."

Sam mengulurkan tangan pada JD, meminta patung yang dipegangnya. JD menyerahkan benda itu dan Sam meletakkannya tepat di tengah pentagram. "Masing-masing ada gunanya. Kesinikan kantung itu. Ya, yang itu."

Sam menerima kantung berisi garam dan mulai menebarkannya membentuk lingkaran yang melingkupi pentagram. "Ini garam," ucapnya. "Garam bersifat murni dan memurnikan sehingga berguna sebagai penolak kekuatan jahat. Selain itu, lingkaran garam dapat menahan kekuatan jahat agar tidak keluar dari dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat sihir hitam patung ini, makin banyak proteksi makin bagus." Sam menuang sisa garam di kantungnya ke atas patung. Berikutnya dia mengambil wadah air dan membasahi patung itu dengan isinya. Terdengar bunyi mendesis seperti air mendidih melewati besi panas sewaktu air itu mengenai permukaan patung.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" JD tak sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahu.

"Air suci bila menyentuh sesuatu yang mengandung kekuatan jahat akan bereaksi seperti melawan balik," Josiah yang menjawab, diamini oleh Sam. Josiah paham kini mengapa Dean tempo hari meminta banyak sekali air untuk diberkati, sekaligus lega bahwa kemampuannya memberkati masih tersisa rupanya.

Selesai mengguyur patung itu dengan air suci, Sam mengambil botol kaca berisi minyak. Sebelum JD bertanya dia cuma berkata bahwa itu minyak bakar biasa. Dipercikinya patung dan daerah sekitarnya dengan minyak, kemudian Sam menyulut sebatang ranting dengan korek api.

"Tolong agak menjauh sedikit," pintanya pada tiga pria yang menyaksikan pekerjaannya.

Josiah, JD dan Chris mundur beberapa langkah, mata mereka memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi dengan tertarik. Sebagian memperlihatkannya dengan nyata, ada yang menutupinya dengan raut muka dipasang datar.

Sam melemparkan ranting itu ke tengah pentagram, segera saja api yang menemukan minyak menyala dengan lincah, lidah-lidahnya menjulur seperti berdansa, merah kekuningan menerangi halaman gereja. Segera setelah menyalakan api, Sam melangkah mundur dan dia mulai berkomat-kamit membaca serangkaian kalimat pengusiran arwah dalam bahasa Latin. Josiah tertegun mendengar Sam begitu lancar, yakin dan fasih mengucapkannya, tiada salah sama sekali, tanpa jeda untuk berhenti mengingat-ingat di tengah jalan. Pemuda itu membacakan ayat-ayat dalam bahasa Latin seolah itu adalah pekerjaan sehari-harinya, yang mungkin sekali memang demikian mengingat profesi yang dijalaninya.

Kemudian sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Sam baru sampai di tengah-tengah bacaannya sewaktu api mendadak menjadi liar. Dengan desau mengerikan lidah api menjilat-jilat tinggi ke udara, seperti mengamuk. Sam tersentak sejenak, tetapi dia cepat menyambung bacaannya, suaranya makin lantang dan penuh tekanan. Seiring dengan laju bacaan Sam, api melonjak kian tinggi, seolah terjadi pertempuran kehendak antara api dan lontaran kata-kata magis Sam. Api terus berkobar dengan murka sampai Sam dan para pria lainnya agak khawatir bahwa api itu akan menyambar bangunan gereja. Namun, api itu terbatasi oleh lingkaran garam yang dibuat Sam, tak dapat melaju keluar dari situ.

Sam mengakhiri bacaannya dan api secara mengejutkan padam begitu saja tanpa sisa.

Sam mendengus heran, dia mendekati pentagram dan melihat bahwa lingkaran garam dan tanah yang ada di dalamnya menghitam hangus, tetapi patung Indian yang berada di tengahnya tetap utuh tak terjamah.

"Sial," gerutu Sam. Mengenakan sarung tangan kulitnya, dia mencapit patung itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Benda itu sama saja rupanya seperti tadi, tidak ada bekas-bekas disenggol api sama sekali. Gores atau gosong sedikit saja tidak. Patung itu juga tetap dingin, seakan dibentengi dari panas api yang tadi mengitarinya.

Sam masih termangu memandang patung di tangannya ketika satu per satu JD, Josiah dan Chris mendekat. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tuntut Chris.

Sam dengan enggan berbalik dan menemukan mata pria itu. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu."

"Katamu, kamu tadi hendak melepaskan ikatan arwah dengan patung itu, bukan?"

"Yeah," jawab Sam hati-hati.

"Siapa tahu setelah ritual barusan, arwahnya sudah tiada, kutukannya terhapus dan patung itu dapat dihancurkan dengan cara biasa," usul Chris.

Mendengarkan masukan orang awam tidak sering terjadi dalam kasus perburuan keluarga Winchester, akan tetapi apa yang disampaikan Chris tadi cukup masuk akal bagi Sam.

"Tapi, jika kaitan antara patung dengan arwahnya sudah dihilangkan, patungnya tidak perlu dihancurkan, bukan?" ini sanggahan Josiah.

Sam menengahi dengan berkata, "Aku pikir, lebih baik kita coba hancurkan saja patung itu dengan cara biasa. Tidak ada salahnya berhati-hati dan menuntaskan semua pekerjaan." Dia meletakkan patung itu di tanah dan mengibaskan tangan, memberi isyarat pada siapapun yang ingin mencoba memusnahkan si patung.

Chris, garis bibirnya menunjukkan kekerasan tekad, mencabut pistolnya, membidik lalu telunjuknya mantap menekan picu.

Peluru dari Colt milik Chris melesat menuju sasaran dan... sesaat sebelum menembus tubuh patung, peluru itu seakan membentur dinding tak kasat mata, memantul ke arah datangnya.

Chris kaget, tapi refleks yang terasah dengan baik oleh bertahun-tahun terlibat pertarungan bersenjata membuatnya merunduk, peluru mendesing sedikit di atas rambutnya. Sam yang ada di sampingnya berbuat serupa.

"Keparat!" Chris memaki tertahan, detak jantungnya masih belum kembali ke ritme biasa.

Ketiga pria yang lain sama tercengangnya.

"Whoa, itu aneh," JD berseru, matanya tak berkedip memandangi patung seakan benda itu dapat tiba-tiba hidup dan menari-nari.

"Itu, sih mengecilkan masalah," gumam Josiah. "Bagaimana kalau dipotong dengan kapak?" dia berusul.

Sam mempertimbangkan. "Kapak terbuat dari besi, kan? Dicoba saja."

Josiah pergi ke dalam gereja dan kembali dengan sebuah kapak kecil di tangan. Sam memindahkan si patung ke sebuah tunggul pohon sebagai alas, dia memegangi patung agar posisinya tak berubah dan berkata, "Silakan."

Josiah berdiri, kapak diangkat mengambil ancang-ancang, siap menetak.

"Jangan potong tanganku," Sam setengah berseloroh.

"Kalaupun kena, itu tidak dengan sengaja," seringai Josiah.

Josiah mengayunkan kapaknya, tertuju ke daerah tengah badan patung, berniat membelahnya jadi dua.

Dia mendapati ada kekuatan tak terlihat menahan laju kapaknya. Jarak yang perlu dilalui sisi tajam kapak itu tinggal sedikit saja sebelum benar-benar mengenai patung.

Otot-otot lengan Josiah bertonjolan ketika pria itu berupaya sekuat tenaga menghunjamkan kapaknya ke patung, tangannya yang memegang kapak sampai bergetar saking kerasnya dia mengerahkan daya. Tiga pria yang menyaksikannya berpikir bahwa dengan kekuatan seperti itu, dia barangkali akan berhasil.

Kapak tetap tertahan di udara, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Sialan," geram Josiah sewaktu pertempuran antara dia dan patung dimenangkan oleh yang terakhir disebut.

Sam menelan ludah. Ada rasa mencelos di dada dan sebuah dugaan melompat ke benaknya. "Oh, tidak," gumamnya, tangannya naik memijat daerah pertemuan kedua alisnya.

"Apa?"

Sam menghadapi tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Kalimat berikut ini terasa berat di lidahnya. "Ritual tadi gagal. Entah bagaimana, tapi aku tidak berhasil melenyapkan kutukan yang melekat di patung ini. Masih ada kekuatan sihir atau arwah yang menghalangi penghancuran patungnya."

JD memecah suasana dengan mengajukan pertanyaan genting. "Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya harus dilakukan?"

Otak Sam dengan cepat memilah sekian alternatif yang mungkin, membuang ide yang kelewat jauh dan gila. Dia menjawab hati-hati, "Kukira untuk sementara aku akan menempatkan patung ini di kotak antikutukan, kalian tahu, guna mengisolasi pengaruhnya sampai aku temukan cara untuk melenyapkan benda sialan itu."

"Baiklah," JD terdengar tak begitu yakin.

Chris tiba-tiba buka suara. "Kamu bilang kamu sudah bertanya pada beberapa suku Indian, tapi tidak ada yang mau memberi tahu tentang cara memusnahkan patung itu?"

Sam mengangguk.

Josiah yang mengikuti arah pembicaraan Chris menyambung, "Kamu yakin orang Indian tahu bagaimana mengatasi masalah patung ini?"

"Tidak benar-benar yakin, tapi kukira mereka dapat memberi gambaran atau contoh ritual yang lebih tepat," sahut Sam. "Kenapa?"

Josiah tersenyum. "Karena aku tahu satu suku Indian yang akan bersedia menolong."

"Oh ya?" Sam terlihat agak senang mendengar prospek itu.

Josiah mengangguk. "Mereka tinggal di daerah reservasi tak jauh dari sini. Kami punya hubungan baik dengan suku itu dan kukira kita bisa membawa patung itu untuk dilihat kepala suku atau dukunnya."

"Mereka pecahan suku Apache, kalau tak salah," imbuh Chris.

Mimik lega menghiasi wajah Sam, bersama dengan tatapan yang menuduhkan "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi".

"Baiklah, segera setelah aku mengamankan patung ini, aku akan ke sana. Kalian beri petunjuk arahnya saja dan..."

"Aku dan Josiah akan pergi bersamamu," potong Chris.

Sam angkat bahu. Terserah kalau memang dia dianggap perlu dikawal, yang penting dia dapat menjalankan misinya secepat mungkin.

Sam kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu dari salah satu tasnya yang diletakkan dekat tempat dia menggambar pentagram. Benda itu terlihat sudah mulai lapuk dimakan usia dan cuaca. Di seluruh sisinya terukir simbol-simbol aneh dan beberapa kelompok garis yang tampaknya merupakan huruf entah dari bahasa apa. Sam mengaduk-aduk tasnya, menarik keluar sebuah kantung kain dan menjumput sejumlah daun dan akar kering, yang lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Sam juga menggumamkan seleret kata-kata yang kedengarannya mirip mantra, sebelum dia memasukkan patung Indian itu ke dalam kotak dan menyegel kotak itu.

"Itukah kotak antikutukannya?" JD bertanya.

"Ya. Terbuat dari kayu _rowan_ dan..."

"_Rowan_?"

"Atau nama lainnya _ash_ pegunungan," jelas Sam. "Gunanya untuk melindungi terhadap mantra, dapat mengurung kekuatan jahat bila dilengkapi dengan sigil dan rune yang tepat. Sekedar proteksi ekstra kutambahkan beberapa tanaman berkhasiat magis juga."

"Cuma itu?"

Sam tampak terhibur. "Cuma itu yang diperlukan. Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan?"

JD menggelengkan kepala. Itu terlihat terlampau gampang di matanya, tetapi apa kata Josiah tadi? Sesuatu tentang benda yang kelihatan biasa tapi menyimpan kekuatan besar?

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat," ucap Sam pada Chris.

Josiah menepuk bahu pria yang lebih muda itu. "Tak usah tergesa-gesa. Ini sudah hampir dini hari dan aku yakin kau lelah. Kita ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbit, Nak. Tidurlah dulu. Tidak ada gunanya juga berangkat sewaktu langit masih gelap," bujuknya.

"Tapi..." Sam hendak membantah.

"Kita berangkat begitu fajar menyingsing. Tidak sebelum itu," putusan Chris menumpas niat Sam berargumen.

Dalam hati Sam bertanya-tanya, kenapa bukan Chris saja yang menjabat sebagai _sherrif_, mengingat pria itu memancarkan otoritas di setiap tindak-tanduknya, auranya menuntut untuk dipatuhi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan ke klinik," Sam mengalah. Begitu lebih baik.

Dia tengah membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di halaman gereja sewaktu terdengar suara tapak kaki berlari-lari mendekat. Sam mengangkat kepala dan dilihatnya seorang pria berpakaian rapi, sesuatu yang agak janggal untuk malam selarut ini, dengan jenggot dan rambut sebagian besar telah berwarna kelabu, datang mendekat.

"Tuan Larabee," sapa pria itu, terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Tuan Willis?" Chris mengerutkan kening. Ada masalah apa lagi dengan bank?

"Salah satu nasabah saya, Tuan Toby Cutler, tadi datang untuk melihat barangnya," lapor Tuan Willis. "Entah dari mana dia tahu soal perampokan itu," gumam Tuan Willis. "Dia marah besar ketika tahu bahwa barang yang dititipkannya ke brankas sudah raib. Saya tentu tidak menyebut nama Anda, Tuan Larabee, tapi saya mohon Anda segera ke bank untuk menjelaskan pada Tuan Cutler mengapa Anda mengambil barang miliknya, yah sebelum dia mengamuk. Dia terlihat cukup marah untuk itu, meski sedang cedera." Tuan Willis terdengar khawatir.

Chris mengangguk. Rupanya hanya itu. "JD," panggilnya.

"Ya, Chris?"

"Kita ke bank, ada urusan dengan Tuan Cutler dan barangkali seseorang dengan lencana _sherrif_ akan berguna," ujar Chris enteng. Dia lalu melangkah ke arah bank, Tuan Willis mengekor.

JD mengeluarkan lencana _sherrif_ dari saku jaketnya dan menyematkan benda itu di kerah jaketnya dengan menyolok. Dia berjalan mengikuti ke mana Chris pergi, tetapi sebelumnya sempat dia berpesan pada Sam dengan serius, "Apapun yang kaulakukan, Sam, jangan makan masakan hospot bikinan suku Indian di reservasi itu."

Sam terheran-heran mendengar itu, tetapi dia mengiyakan saja. Sepeninggal JD, Josiah meletuskan tawa pendek.

"Ada apa, sih memangnya?" Sam bertanya heran.

Josiah dengan binar geli di matanya menyahut, "Ah, itu ada ceritanya. Begini, kamu pernah dengar ada orang memasak rakun? Nah..."

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	8. Chapter 8

Surya sudah hampir di atas kepala tingginya sewaktu Sam kembali dari reservasi Indian dengan ditemani Chris dan Josiah. Setelah mengandangkan kuda, pemuda itu menaiki tangga menuju klinik Nathan. Niatnya jelas, hendak menengok keadaan kakaknya.

Nathan tengah duduk di bagian balkon yang terlindung dari sinar matahari, sebuah buku teks kedokteran terbuka di hadapannya dan matanya tekun menjelajahi kata demi kata yang tercetak di sana. Mendengar ada orang yang mendaki tangga, dia menoleh dan tersenyum kala mengenali siapa yang datang.

"Hei, Sam. Kamu sudah kembali," sapanya.

Sam mencopot topi, menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan lengan kemeja. "Yeah. Kami di sana tidak terlalu lama. Hanya bertemu dengan Ko Je dan dukun suku, lantas pulang. Bagaimana Dean?"

Mendung sedikit menggelayut di mata Nathan ketika dia menjawab, "Masih seperti kemarin. Malah, panasnya agak naik. Aku sudah memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya, dengan dia sempat-sempatnya memprotes, guna memastikan apa ada luka lain yang bikin infeksi. Namun, aku tidak menemukan apapun."

Nuansa kelabu yang sama melintas di mata Sam. "Kalau luka tembaknya?"

"Justru itulah. Lukanya, kedua-duanya, terlihat normal, maksudku untuk ukuran luka. Aku cenderung berpendapat demamnya ini karena tubuhnya masih syok sehabis tertembak," terka Nathan.

"Terakhir kali dia demam, aku terpaksa mencemplungkannya ke dalam bak berisi air dingin," kenang Sam, antara khawatir dan geli.

"Itu pilihan yang akan kucoba bila sampai besok panasnya tidak turun-turun juga," ucap Nathan.

Sam permisi dengan menyentuh ujung topinya lalu membuka pintu klinik. Aroma berbagai tanaman obat yang sedang direbus di sudut ruangan langsung menyergap hidungnya, tetapi tidak menyesakkan lantaran jendela-jendela klinik dibuka semuanya, memungkinkan pertukaran udara. Sam melangkah ke dekat ranjang tempat Dean berbaring. Tampak olehnya gulungan kasur tipis yang tadi dipakainya tidur kini disorongkan ke kolong tempat tidur. Meja di samping tempat tidur dipadati oleh baskom berisi air, beberapa botol, kendi dan gelas. Dean terbaring setengah miring pada sisi tubuhnya yang tak cedera, diganjal beberapa bantal. Sam mendapati betapa pucat wajah kakaknya, membuat rona merah bawaan demam di pipinya terlihat kontras. Ada titik-titik air di dahi Dean yang tak tertutup kain basah, peluh bercampur air kompres dan di balik selimutnya Sam dapat melihat Dean sesekali menggigil, padahal udara sedang panas macam dipanggang saja.

Sam menghenyakkan diri di kursi dekat tempat tidur dan derit yang ditimbulkannya membuat Dean membuka matanya segaris.

"Hei." Sesuatu yang mirip senyum berkembang di wajah kuyu Dean.

Sam membalas senyumnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Bibir kering Dean bergerak. "Seperti ada api yang membakar lubang di pinggangku dan es yang menyelimuti sisanya."

Sam mendesah. Dia mengulurkan tangan mengambil kain kompres di kening kakaknya, menggantinya dengan yang baru. Disempatkannya meletakkan punggung tangan di dahi Dean, ingin tahu seberapa panasnya.

"Kamu kurang puas main dokter-dokteran waktu kecil dulu ya," Dean bereaksi, tapi tidak menyingkirkan tangan Sam.

"Kau masih panas," gumam Sam setengah mengeluh. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Pulang dan menemukan Dean telah pulih? Huh, kakaknya itu tak pernah melakukan semuanya dengan gampang, sakit termasuk.

"Tentu saja." Sam tak tahu kilat di mata Dean itu karena geli atau demam. "Itulah sebabnya cewek naksir padaku," tambah Dean berkelakar.

Sam mengabaikannya, malah berkata, "Kamu mau minum sesuatu?"

"Nanti saja. Banyak minum berarti banyak yang keluar dan aku sedang tidak berminat sering-sering bangun," tampik Dean. Dia menyipitkan mata, kali ini menangkap sosok adiknya yang pakaiannya berlumur debu perjalanan, garis di hidung dan pipinya bekas ikatan bandana. "Kamu dari mana?"

"Reservasi Indian dekat sini, mencari informasi tentang bagaimana cara memusnahkan kutukan pada patung itu," Sam menyahut, paham kini bahwa sewaktu dia berpamit mau berangkat tadi Dean tidak sungguh-sungguh menangkap kata-katanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Tadi sudah. Cuma kamu tidak sepenuhnya sadar untuk mendengarkan aku," Sam menjelaskan.

"Oh," bibir Dean membulat. "Eh, memangnya dengan cara pengusiran arwah yang biasa tidak manjur?"

"Sudah kucoba semalam, tidak berhasil. Makanya waktu Josiah berkata dia kenal satu suku Indian yang mau membantu, aku putuskan untuk menemui mereka. Dan mereka pecahan suku Apache, sekali-kali ada juga keberuntungan yang menaungi kita," Sam berkata.

"Dan hasilnya?" selidik Dean langsung ke tujuan.

"Itu dia," Sam berkata hati-hati. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa Dean mungkin tidak akan suka dengan apa yang mau disampaikannya, tetapi dia harus mengatakan itu.

Dean yang cepat membaca perubahan raut muka adiknya menghela nafas, "Katakan."

"Begini, kita keliru melihat kasus ini sejak awal," Sam memulai.

"Keliru bagaimana?"

"Kita mengira bahwa patung itu menjadi benda yang mengikat arwah pejuang Indian itu ke dunia sehingga menimbulkan bencana di mana-mana, tetapi dukun suku yang kutemui tadi berkata bahwa tampaknya bukan itu yang terjadi."

"Jangan bertele-tele," sergah Dean.

"Baik. Intinya begini, karena mantra sihir tertentu yang digunakan oleh para pejuang Indian itu dan kekerasan tekad keduanya, atau dendam, mereka tanpa disengaja menjadikan patung itu memiliki jiwa tersendiri, kekuatan dan roh yang independen, sama sekali lepas dari arwah penciptanya. Maka dari itu pengusiran arwah biasa tidak ada pengaruhnya," terang Sam.

Dean agak lama tercenung mencernanya. "Jadi, kamu bilang bahwa patung itu bukan perantara kutukan, melainkan penyebab bencana itu sendiri?"

"Kira-kira begitu," angguk Sam.

"Huh. Baru kali ini ketemu kasus macam begini," Dean berujar. "Lalu cara apa yang bisa dipakai untuk mengatasinya?"

Sam yang kali ini terdiam beberapa jenak. Air mukanya berkerut antara ragu dan tidak enak hati.

"Sam." Satu kata saja, diucapkan dengan nada rendah yang menuntut jawaban, yang hanya Dean yang bisa melakukan.

"Yah... tidak ada cara yang mudah untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kamu harus bersedia berdarah sekali lagi," lontar Sam.

"Apa?"

"Dengar, aku memperoleh serangkaian ritual pembersihan dari dukun suku yang kutemui tadi. Langkah yang paling utama adalah menggunakan darah dua bersaudara untuk menetralisir kekuatan dalam patung itu. Kau tahu, keseimbangan dan sebangsanya. Semua ini dimulai oleh dua orang yang sedarah, butuh dua bersaudara pula untuk mengakhirinya."

Dean mengejapkan mata. "Butuh berapa banyak?"

Sam terbelah antara lega Dean langsung bersedia dan sifat protektif yang tak ingin kakaknya terluka lagi. "Kira-kira setengah cangkir," sahutnya enggan. "Aku akan tanya Nathan dulu, tapi. Jika itu tidak membahayakanmu, baru kulakukan."

"Memangnya kamu bisa mencari kakak beradik lain yang mau menyumbang darah dengan cuma-cuma?" tandas Dean.

Sam hampir saja membuka mulut buat mendebat, mengapa kita yang selalu mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain yang bahkan tidak dikenal dan jarang ada yang sadar bahwa diri mereka telah ditolong? Namun, dia tahu Dean bakal membantah dengan alasan yang senantiasa sama, bahwa mereka adalah pemburu dan itu sudah menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawab. Adu mulut yang menyusul biasanya panjang, tak mengenakkan dan Sam tahu kakaknya sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk itu.

Dean yang masih peka akan kesuraman tampang adiknya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Selain, ehm, menggunakan darah, apa lagi ritualnya?"

Sam tak sepenuhnya rela Dean mengesampingkan isu itu begitu mudah, tetapi dia menjawab juga, "Perlu memandikan patung itu dengan air bercampur tanaman _angelica_, baru melumuri patung itu dengan darah. Setelahnya patung diletakkan di tengah tumpukan kayu ek, diasapi dan ditaburi dengan beberapa tanaman yang dipercaya mengandung khasiat magis, sedikit mantra dalam bahasa Apache, baru dibakar."

Dean tersenyum miring. "Kukira upacaranya melibatkan kau harus menari-nari setengah bugil dengan ikat kepala penuh bulu keliling api unggun," candanya. "Aku akan berikan apapun untuk menonton itu."

Sam mendengus. "Kauharap."

Dean terkekeh pelan, tingkah yang kemudian disesali lantaran memercikkan nyeri di pinggangnya.

"Nathan tidak memberimu laudanum lagi?" Sam bertanya sembari mengganti kompres Dean.

"Setelah aku muntahkan segala makanan yang coba diberikannya padaku, dia kasih aku ramu-ramuan racikannya saja. Sudah kubilang aku benci laudanum," Dean merengut.

"Obat itu masih berefek begitu ya padamu," gumam Sam.

"Yeah. Tidak langsung terasa, tapi menyebalkan. Bagaimanapun, ramuannya si Nathan sedikit membantu, sih, tidak semanjur opium memang, dan rasanya..." Dean mengernyitkan muka, "melampaui memuakkan." Dia menyambung topik pembicaraan yang terputus tadi. "Jadi kapan ritualnya akan dilangsungkan?"

Sam menyahut, "Petang nanti. Momen peralihan seperti itu bagus buat upacara, bukan? Kini JD sedang mencarikan kayu ek, cuma itu satu-satunya perlengkapan upacara yang kurang, sisanya sudah di tangan."

"Hm, kukira kamu mau langsung memotongku sekarang," Dean mencoba menahan kuap, tapi tak berhasil.

"Kau tidurlah dulu. Aku akan berjaga di sini." Sam membetulkan letak selimut Dean diiringi pandang sebal kakaknya.

"Bung, aku cuma tertembak, bukan bayi baru lahir kurang bulan," omel Dean, kegalakannya berkurang efeknya karena matanya sudah berat minta dipejamkan.

Sam cuma tersenyum tipis. "Istirahatlah, Dean."

Dalam beberapa menit dengkur halus kakaknya terlantun.

xox

Sam memang akhirnya tidak menghabiskan sesiangan itu dengan menjagai Dean di klinik. Dia sempat keluar untuk membaca di perpustakaan mini Mary, mengirim telegram ke beberapa sejawat sesama pemburu yang dikiranya mungkin mendengar tentang jejak John Winchester dan sibuk mempersiapkan ritual yang akan dilakukan petang harinya, salah satunya dengan mandi menggunakan air yang diberi rerempahan untuk pembersihan fisik.

Ketika Sam meninggalkan klinik sore itu, keadaan Dean tidak banyak berubah. Demamnya masih tinggi dan dia lebih banyak tertidur ketimbang terjaga. Satu-satunya perkembangan positif adalah Dean sudah dapat menelan sup yang disaring tanpa makanan itu kembali ke jalur masuknya. Nathan tampak mulai khawatir dengan kondisi Dean yang demikian, meski perasaannya tidak dibaginya dengan Sam. Dia hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai penyembuh dengan lebih tekun, seakan dengan ketulusan hati pasiennya bakal dapat segera sembuh dan Sam mempercayakan perawatan kakaknya pada Nathan sewaktu dia sedang tidak dapat melakukannya, seperti petang ini.

Begitu mentari tergelincir ke ufuk barat, Sam disertai tiga anggota The Seven yang menyaksikan upacara pengusiran arwahnya semalam bergerak ke halaman gereja. Josiah telah menyiapkan tumpukan kayu ek. JD membantu Sam membawa tasnya yang berisi aneka tanaman yang dibutuhkan dalam upacara, sedangkan kotak antikutukan yang di dalamnya terdapat patung Indian itu dipegang Chris. Sam sendiri tidak bertangan kosong. Di bahunya tersandang tas dan dia memegang sebuah cangkir penuh berisi darah. Sebagian darah Dean yang diperoleh dengan menyayat lengan bawahnya, sisanya darah Sam yang didapat melalui metode serupa, dengan Nathan buru-buru membalut luka dua kakak beradik itu. Sempat Nathan mengirimkan pandang tak setuju, tetapi pendapatnya itu tidak diutarakan secara vokal.

Sepulang dari reservasi Indian, Sam telah memberitahukan rancangan ritualnya pada Chris, Josiah dan JD, semacam gladi bersih sehingga masing-masing telah mengerti peran mereka di dalamnya. Karena itulah setiba di halaman gereja, keempatnya langsung mengerjakan apa yang harus dilakukan sesuai dengan rencana, tanpa banyak bicara. Josiah menyusun kayu-kayu ek yang telah dipotongnya menjadi sebuah lingkaran, Chris mengambil air untuk memenuhi sebuah bak kayu dan JD membantu Sam memisahkan tanaman mana yang akan dibakar dan yang ditaburkan.

Sam menengadah dari pekerjaannya, kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah barat dan dilihatnya matahari keemasan hampir ditelan horizon. Dia mengecek ke sekelilingnya, mendapati semua persiapan telah rampung dan ritual dapat selekasnya dimulai.

"Kita mulai, tuan-tuan," dia memberi aba-aba.

Chris mengangkat tutup kotak antikutukan, mengeluarkan patung dari dalamnya. Sam menaburkan sejumput tanaman _angelica_ ke air dan Chris merendam patung itu di dalamnya selama beberapa menit, membolak-baliknya agar seluruh bagiannya terkena air. Setelah itu, patung itu diangkat dan air dalam bak dikosongkan. Josiah mendekat, mengulurkan cangkir berisi darah dan sebuah kuas. Benda yang terakhir itu dipergunakan Sam untuk mengaduk darah di cangkir agar tercampur rata dan memoles sekujur badan patung dengan cairan merah pekat itu, dengan Josiah memegangi patungnya.

Terbalur oleh darah dan menguarkan bau amis logam sekarang, patung itu diikatkan Sam di tonggak yang dipancangkan tepat di tengah lingkaran kayu ek. Selanjutnya JD mondar-mandir membawakan Sam tanaman sesuai dengan yang dimintanya. Sam membakar sejumlah _angelica_, ginseng dan _juniper_ di atas sekeping batu datar, dia mengitari patung itu agar asap bakarannya menyelimuti sekitar patung seperti dupa. Kemudian dia menaburkan tanaman _hyssop_, _chamomile_, basil dan _horehound_, yang semuanya berfungsi sebagai pengusir kekuatan jahat dan perlindungan.

Langkah berikutnya adalah membakar patung sambil dimantrai. Chris menyalakan sebuah ranting yang ujungnya dibalut kain yang sudah dicelup minyak sebagai penyulut api, sementara Sam mengunyah secuil jahe yang bermanfaat meningkatkan kekuatan pembacaan mantra. Rasa pedas dan hangat menjalari mulut dan kerongkongan Sam dan dia memantapkan hati untuk menjalankan tahap terakhir ritual itu.

Sam mengeluarkan kertas catatan mantranya dari saku dan Chris menyodorkan obor kepadanya. Sam memejamkan mata sejenak, berdoa singkat agar semua berjalan lancar dan dia mulai.

Bersamaan dengan geraknya menyentuhkan api obor ke lingkaran kayu, Sam membacakan mantra yang diberikan oleh dukun suku Indian. Sam tak memahami makna kata-katanya, tetapi dia berupaya merapalkannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak satu katapun yang salah diucapkan. Pada mulanya dia agak ragu, tetapi lidahnya dengan cepat beradaptasi dan baris-baris mantra meluncur dengan mulus dan lantang. Silabel demi silabel demikian mudah dilontarkan, bunyinya mengesankan sesuatu yang primitif, seperti teriakan alami manusia pada ibu bumi dan segala roh di sana, lantunannya nyaris mistis.

Suasana saat itu sangat mendukung terhanyutnya pemikiran, tetapi berkaca dari pengalaman yang sudah, JD, Josiah dan Chris memasang mata mereka penuh waspada pada kobaran api di depan Sam. Di dekat tempat mereka berdiri telah disiapkan beberapa helai karung goni basah dan ember berisi pasir, siap dipakai guna memadamkan api jika si jago merah itu menunjukkan tanda menyala tak terkendali. Namun, sejauh yang mereka lihat, api terlihat normal-normal saja. Lingkaran kayu ek itu dilalap sebagaimana lazimnya sebuah api unggun menyala, sampai Sam selesai dengan mantranya.

Sam meloloskan rangkaian terakhir mantra berbahasa Indian itu. Seluruh pemikirannya berkonsentrasi pada satu tujuan: memunahkan patung terkutuk itu, gelombang perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan menggelegak di dadanya, memenuhi seluruh rongganya. Kemudian, sesuai petunjuk dukun suku, dia teriakkan dengan garang kata terakhir dalam mantra sebanyak tiga kali, dia lontarkan seakan dengan cara itu dia dapat menguasai api untuk menjalankan apa yang dia perintahkan. Laksana jenderal yang menyerukan pada pasukannya kata: serang!

Bagai menyambut komando dari tuannya yang sudah dinantikan, dalam beberapa jilatan sang api beralih warna menjadi merah kebiruan dan panas yang menguar dari sana memaksa Sam mundur beberapa langkah, titik keringat bermunculan di pelipisnya. JD, Josiah dan Chris bertukar pandang, antara terkesima dan cemas melihat kobaran api yang bergejolak membara, berderik garang seperti tengah bertempur melawan musuh yang tidak terlihat, mengancam siapapun yang berani mendekat, demikian menggentarkan. Chris tanpa sadar mengernyitkan muka, ingatannya melayang kepada sebuah api yang lain, api yang merenggut semua hal baik yang dimiliki dalam hidupnya.

Sebuah ledakan berdentam dahsyat sesudahnya, kerasnya bagaikan letusan kanon zaman perang, bunyinya menyentakkan, membikin jantung sejenak berhenti berdegup dan telinga berdenging, sesaat menggetarkan tanah tempat Sam dan kawan-kawan berpijak. Ledakan itu dibarengi kilasan cahaya putih menyilaukan yang menyeruak mendadak, menimbulkan reaksi spontan menutupi wajah pada keempat pria yang berdiri di halaman gereja. Semua itu terjadi demikian cepat sampai tidak menyisakan waktu untuk berpikir. Usainya sama dadakannya dengan mulainya. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa pertanda apapun.

Keheningan yang terjadi berikutnya begitu kontras, terasa memekakkan telinga.

JD-lah yang pertama-tama mengisi kesunyian dengan suaranya yang lirih ragu-ragu, "Sam? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sam, baru pulih dari kaget, alih-alih menyahut dia mendekati lokasi di mana beberapa waktu sebelumnya terdapat lingkaran kayu ek. Ujung sepatunya menyapu gundukan abu di tanah yang kering, cuma itu yang ada di sana sekarang, lainnya tidak. Seluruh kayu telah terbakar habis ditelan ganasnya api. Patung yang tadi berada di tengah lingkaran kini lenyap tanpa jejak sama sekali. Barangkali turut lebur menjadi abu, mungkin ditelan bulat-bulat oleh entah apa. Itu tidaklah jadi soal dan Sam tak sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu bagaimana.

Josiah dan Chris menghampiri Sam, mata mereka sama-sama memancarkan pertanyaan sebagaimana yang dilontarkan oleh JD.

Sam terdiam sejenak, kerutan muncul sekilas di antara kedua alisnya pertanda dia tengah mencerna apa yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya, lalu dia berbalik dan berkata, "Usai sudah."

"Maksudmu, kita berhasil?" tanya JD antusias.

"Ya. Aku yakin sekarang. Semuanya sudah selesai," jawab Sam, terdengar mantap kini.

xox

Di Four Corners, sebagaimana kota kecil lainnya, hal-hal kecil dapat menyebar sampai ke segala penjuru kota oleh mulut penduduk yang sambung menyambung merajut jaringan isu. Gosongnya pai seorang nyonya rumah saja dapat menjadi bahan pembicaraan para perempuan dari ujung selatan sampai ujung utara kota dengan cepat. Maka dari itu, tidaklah mengherankan ketika didapati hampir separuh dari penduduk kota meriung di halaman gereja hanya selang setengah jam setelah terjadinya ledakan yang menewaskan patung Indian itu. Hampir semua datang dengan tampang antara ingin tahu dan khawatir, masing-masing punya dugaan tersendiri tentang asal-usul letusan. Tak sedikit dari penduduk kota menatap Sam yang notabene orang asing dengan curiga.

Chris yang turun tangan meladeni berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang, beberapa tampak lebih waswas dan cerewet daripada yang lain, terutama dengan adanya Tuan Conklin yang mengompori mereka. Pria satu itu memang tergolong salah satu orang paling vokal di Four Corners dan itu tak selalu berkonotasi baik. JD, Josiah dan Sam beradu pandang penuh arti sewaktu Chris dengan tangkas mengarang cerita tentang penyebab ledakan. Dikatakannya bahwa Sam berniat membeli kembang api sisa perayaan Empat Juli yang disimpan Josiah dan dia ingin mencoba satu sebelum memutuskan untuk menunaikan transaksi. Namun, kembang api yang disulutnya ternyata mengandung lebih banyak mesiu dari yang diperkirakan, karena itulah terjadi letusan keras. Cukup masuk akal penjelasannya dan dengan itu gerombolan orang perlahan membubarkan diri, menerima saja apa yang dikatakan Chris. Tampang dingin tak ingin dibantah Chris turut membantu dalam hal itu.

Mary Travis tentu tak semudah itu diyakinkan. Pada situasi yang berbeda, Chris barangkali akan mengagumi insting pencari berita perempuan itu, dipadu dengan keberanian dan kecerdasannya. Namun, Mary membuat Chris agak jengkel dengan pertanyaan bernada mengorek yang dilontarkan setelah orang-orang lain berangsur pergi. Mary mencoba menghubungkan antara api unggun aneh yang dilaporkan terlihat di halaman gereja dini hari lalu, suara tembakan yang terdengar sebelumnya dan kebakaran di Hotel Wheeler. Tak biasanya semua peristiwa janggal terjadi secara beruntun, bukan?

Chris melirik sekilas pada Sam, membaca keengganan di mata pemuda itu untuk membuka siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan menarik Mary menjauh buat bicara empat mata. Sam tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Chris pada perempuan itu, akan tetapi apapun yang disampaikannya membuat Mary mengangguk ragu-ragu lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Perempuan dan wartawan," Chris geleng kepala, dia melangkah mendekat.

"Tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka," seloroh Josiah.

JD menutup tas terakhir yang isinya baru dimasukkan olehnya, diangsurkannya benda itu pada Sam. "Aku dan yang lain akan membereskan sisanya. Semua barangmu sudah lengkap, kan? Tinggal sedikit peralatan yang kita ambil dari gereja," katanya.

"Trim's, JD," balas Sam, menghela dua tas kain masing-masing ke satu sisi bahunya.

"Senang bisa membantu," ucap JD tulus. "Kapan-kapan kamu harus cerita padaku, kau tahu, tentang hidup sebagai pemburu makhluk gaib. Aku suka jadi _sherrif_ di sini, tetapi punya profesi sebagai pemburu makhluk gaib kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Yah, kalau kubilang, sih lebih baik jadi _sherrif_. Setidaknya kau dibayar," Sam menyahut. Dan tidak dianggap sebagai orang gila, sendiri di tengah keriuhan orang normal, menjalani hari dengan kewaspadaan konstan terhadap hal-hal yang tidak dapat kaulihat dan kaupahami, kepolosan yang terenggut sejak mengetahui bahwa monster itu nyata, semua itu tak dikatakannya.

"Iya juga, sih."

Sam mengangguk pada JD dan Josiah sebelum melangkah meninggalkan keduanya. Lamat-lamat sempat didengarnya Josiah mengajak JD ke Saloon setelah beberes, mereka benar-benar butuh minum, lebih baik sesuatu yang keras dan Sam tersenyum karenanya. Senyum Sam berganti keheranan tatkala Chris menjajari langkahnya mengarah ke klinik. Namun, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sepanjang perjalanan singkat itu, demikian juga Chris.

Sam sudah mau meletakkan sebelah kakinya di anak tangga terbawah yang menuju balkon klinik ketika Chris tanpa pendahuluan berkata, "Kerja bagus."

Cuma dua kata, tetapi mendengarnya dari pria seperti Chris, Sam tahu itu adalah bentuk pujian tertinggi yang dapat diperolehnya.

"Trim's," ujar Sam. "Kalian juga sangat membantuku."

Wajah Chris terliputi oleh hitam bayangan gedung sehingga Sam tidak dapat mengetahui ekspresinya. Namun, entah bagaimana dia merasa Chris tidak mengikutinya tanpa alasan tertentu. Sam menduga pria itu hendak membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, karena itulah Sam menunggu.

Chris mendehem, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya, pertanda dia tidak nyaman atau tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Kemudian dia berkata dengan suara rendah, "Jadi, hantu itu benar-benar ada."

Nada ucapan lawan bicaranya terdengar datar dan Sam meraba-raba maksudnya. "Ya."

"Baik. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa hantu adalah arwah orang-orang yang mati penasaran atau mengalami kematian dengan kekerasan," Chris meneruskan.

"Bisa juga orang-orang yang merasa masih memiliki urusan yang belum terselesaikan di dunia fana," Sam menambahkan, belum menangkap arah pembicaraan.

Chris terdiam agak lama sampai Sam nyaris mengira pria itu tadi hanya menanyakan soal hantu secara acak, tidak ada maksud tertentu. Namun, Chris lalu menarik nafas berat, seakan ada yang menghimpit dadanya, baru meloloskan perkataan berikut.

"Kamu mungkin dengar rumor tentang kematian... keluargaku," kata yang terakhir itu sedikit pecah di ujungnya, penanda kepedihan yang belum usai, mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Sedikit," aku Sam. Satu artikel di _The Clarion News_ edisi lama. Hanya artikel satu kolom karena memang tidak banyak materi yang dapat diberitakan tanpa menyentuh garis batas antara spekulasi dan fakta.

"Istri dan putraku..." ada jeda yang nyaris tidak pernah terjadi ketika Chris berbicara, biasanya dia lancar saja mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan, "mereka terbunuh," dia mengoreksi dengan getir, "dibunuh dalam suatu kebakaran, bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Sam mengangguk, ucapan duka cita tak jadi terkatakan. Itu cuma sopan santun yang kosong tanpa makna. Mungkin jika ayahnya yang mengatakan itu, barulah terdengar empatik. Alih-alih, Sam tetap diam. Memancing seseorang untuk berbicara tak harus dengan kata-kata.

"Kadang-kadang, aku tak tahu, aku merasa seperti masih dapat melihat keberadaan mereka, bahkan pada tengah hari bolong. Sarah tersenyum padaku persis waktu kali terakhir dia mengantarku pergi. Adam... dia..." Chris menelan ludah. "Dia memanggilku 'Pa'." Tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk tahu betapa mengatakan semua itu mengorek luka di hati Chris. Luka yang meninggalkan bekas amat dalam, mengubah semuanya tentang pria itu.

Sam tercekat mendengarnya. Dengan hati-hati dia menanggapi, "Kau ingin tahu apakah arwah mereka masih berkeliaran di bumi, apakah sungguh mereka yang kaulihat, bahwa kau tidak gila."

"Ya."

Ganti Sam yang menghela nafas. Yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Kadang-kadang, hantu yang ada di kepala kita jauh lebih kuat daripada arwah gentayangan yang sesungguhnya." Betapa bayangan tentang seseorang yang kita ciptakan kerap lebih meyakinkan ketimbang aslinya. Betapa kenangan itu melekat sedemikian erat hingga sukar ditarik batas antara alam khayal penuh harap dengan kenyataan, apalagi jika itu menyangkut orang-orang yang sangat kita cintai, yang kita rela mati untuknya.

Ucapan Sam itu disusul oleh sunyinya perenungan Chris. Pria itu tidak berkata-kata beberapa saat lamanya. Sam tak tahu persis apa yang berkecamuk di kepala dan dadanya, tetapi itu tampaknya sesuatu yang berdampak mendalam, seperti pusaran air, berakar jauh.

"Tapi, aku dapat melakukan sesuatu, semacam upacara untuk memastikan apakah arwah keluargamu masih terikat di dunia ini atau sudah... benar-benar pergi," tawar Sam simpatik.

Barulah Chris buka suara. "Aku sangat menghargai itu." Ada rasa terima kasih di sana. Jelas sekali.

Chris mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu dan Sam balas menyalaminya. Genggaman tangan Chris yang singkat itu terasa kokoh dan yakin. Kenyataan bahwa dia yang punya inisiatif berjabat tangan menyampaikan rasa percayanya pada Sam. Kemudian Chris memberi salut dan berbalik pergi.

Sam kemudian beranjak melanjutkan perjalanannya ke klinik. Dibukanya pintu kayu klinik yang memang jarang dikunci itu tanpa suara, dijumpainya Nathan tengah menakar bubuk entah apa dan memasukkannya dalam kantung-kantung kertas kecil.

"Hai, Nathan," Sam menegur, otomatis menempatkan dirinya di kursi keras di samping ranjang pasien.

"Bagaimana upacaranya?" Nathan mengangkat kepala dari pekerjaannya. "Aku dengar ada ledakan, tapi karena kalian tidak ada yang buru-buru kemari dengan luka bakar, kuasumsikan semua baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah. Patung itu sudah musnah kini, tak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi." Sam melirik ke arah kakaknya, pertanyaan membayang di matanya.

"Masih tetap seperti waktu kautinggalkan tadi," tanggap Nathan. "Kukira yang dapat kita lakukan hanya menunggu sampai demamnya reda dengan sendirinya. Meski demikian aku mempertimbangkan untuk merendamnya dengan air dingin, seperti yang kaukatakan, bila sampai besok keadaannya masih begini."

Nathan menyimpan kantung-kantung kertasnya di lemari obat, dia lalu mengambil tas hitamnya yang biasa.

"Ada pasien lain?" tanya Sam.

"Ya. Aku perlu mengecek Tuan Cutler dan salah seorang gadis Saloon kena sakit tenggorokan. Tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal, kan?" Nathan mengenakan topinya dan melangkah ke pintu.

Sam mengangguk. "Aku akan jaga di sini."

Nathan tersenyum penuh pengertian pada pemuda itu, tahu bagaimana rasanya jika ada seseorang yang dekat dengan kita sedang sakit, tempat di mana orang itu berada seakan menjadi magnet. "Jangan lupa makan. Aku punya sedikit sup dan roti di kamar sebelah, ambillah kalau kau mau. Atau kamu ingin kupesankan sesuatu dari Saloon?"

"Trim's. Itu saja cukup, kok."

Nathan berpamit pada Sam lalu sosoknya menghilang dari ruang pandang Sam.

Sam mengalihkan mata ke arah Dean. Tak dapat ditahannya kesah pelan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Dari apa yang ditangkapnya, kondisi kakaknya memang tidak tampak ada perubahan berarti. Hanya ada tambahan satu perban yang melingkari lengan bawahnya sebelah kiri, yang mencuat keluar dari lingkupan selimut. Demam masih bergolak di tubuhnya dan Sam mendapati seprai dan selimut Dean lembab oleh keringat. Kain kompres menutup sebagian dahinya, rambut Dean terkulai tak tentu arah, separuh basah. Sam seolah dapat melihat panas menguar dari tubuh kakaknya, seperti asap masakan yang baru diangkat dari tungku.

Seharusnya Sam telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Bertahun-tahun dia tumbuh dengan ayah dan kakaknya di sisinya, dia kenyang dengan pahit-getir dunia perburuan, termasuk berbagai jenis luka dan penyakit yang mungkin terjadi sebagai dampak pertarungan dengan aneka makhluk supranatural. Darah, kulit menganga dengan daging merah dan putih tulang di baliknya, lendir, isi perut, nyeri, perih, bau terbakar, semua itu tak asing, tidak lagi menerbitkan rasa seolah ada sesuatu yang mendesak minta keluar di kerongkongannya. Namun, setiap kali Dean atau ayahnya terluka, cedera, sakit, selalu saja sensasi yang mencekit itu muncul. Rasa seakan dadanya dicubit dari dalam. Cemas, kesedihan yang tumpul, benci akan ketidakpastian dan harapan yang digantung.

Dia dulu mengira dengan pergi dari keluarganya, menjauh dari dunia berburu guna mengejar impiannya akan pendidikan tinggi di San Fransisco akan membuatnya terlepas dari itu semua. Dia salah besar. Empat tahun memang dia hidup dalam ketenangan, tapi semua itu terasa semu. Tambahan pula, Dean selalu dapat menemukan dan menariknya kembali. Kembali menjadi saudara seperjalanan, kembali saling khawatir pada yang lain. Kembali.

Sam mengganti kompres kakaknya yang sudah mengering, sempat dia mengusap rambut Dean, tindakan yang takkan dapat dilakukan jika Dean tidak sedang tidur atau pingsan.

"Cepatlah sembuh, brengsek," itu diucapkan dengan lembut, tetapi ada kekuatan kehendak di baliknya.

Dean tak menjawab, bahkan tidak bergerak dalam tidurnya. Sam menyandarkan diri di kursi, siap untuk sekali lagi menjalani malam panjang menunggui kakaknya.

Sepanjang malam itu Sam boleh dikata hampir tidak berpindah sama sekali dari tempatnya duduk, setia di sisi Dean. Beberapa jam sebelum tengah malam, suhu tubuh Dean meningkat secara bertahap dan itu membuat Sam kian waswas. Dua kali dia bersama Nathan membasuh seluruh tubuh Dean dengan air, mengganti kompresnya lebih sering. Bergantian mereka menyendokkan teh obat dan air ke mulut Dean, sesekali dicampur dengan madu, mengelap tetesan cairan yang kadang lebih banyak yang tumpah ketimbang masuk. Ketika Dean mengigau dan bergerak gelisah seolah melawan musuh yang tidak terlihat dalam kondisinya yang lebih sarat dengan ketaksadaran, Sam yang menahan tubuhnya, membujuk dengan kata-kata tak bermakna yang dia harap mampu menjangkau Dean. Sekali nyaris Sam jadi korban kepalan Dean yang lasak tak terkendali, refleks cepatnya yang bikin dia mengelak. Sempat terpikir oleh Nathan untuk mengikat Dean ke tempat tidur, tetapi ide itu ditolak Sam. Ikatan justru akan menyebabkan kakaknya berontak.

Sam sanggup menahankan itu semua, mengatasinya tanpa mengeluh. Yang membuat hatinya mencelos adalah sewaktu Dean memanggil-manggil Sam. Dan ayahnya.

Suara parau lemah Dean membuat satu suku kata nama Sam itu terdengar menyayat dan tangan Sam yang tengah menyeka wajah kakaknya terhenti kala menangkap kata "Pa" meluncur dari mulut Dean. Dia mengejapkan mata, kerapuhan Dean terpampang jelas di hadapannya dan Sam terperanjat.

Nathan menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu, menyarankan supaya dia keluar sejenak, menenangkan diri. Namun, Sam menolak dan tetap meneruskan berjaga di samping kakaknya, menekan perasaan dan mengatur ekspresi seolah yang barusan itu tidak terjadi. Berpura-pura atau mengabaikan lebih mudah ketimbang menghadapi masalah hati. Toh, jika itu dilakukan dengan cukup lama, persoalan akan tenggelam dengan sendirinya bagaikan batu di dasar sungai. Keluarga Winchester adalah pakarnya dalam soal itu.

Nathan menemani Sam di klinik sampai hampir dini hari, tekun dia merawat Dean. Sam jadi kasihan melihat pria itu menahan kantuk yang jelas-jelas menyerangnya. Penghargaannya pada Nathan kian tebal. Penyembuh satu itu memang berdedikasi tinggi. Jika dia mau berbuat begini pada orang yang boleh dikata tidak dikenalnya, dapat dibayangkan apa yang bakal dilakukan demi teman. Sam merasa beruntung menemukan pria itu dan dia menunjukkannya dengan memaksa Nathan beristirahat ke kamarnya di sebelah. Nathan pada mulanya menampik, tetapi Sam mengatakan bahwa lebih baik mereka rehat bergantian. Setelah Nathan bangun nanti, Sam yang akan istirahat. Sepakat dengan itu, barulah Nathan undur diri, membiarkan Sam sorangan menjaga kakaknya, dengan janji akan membangunkan Nathan bila ada perubahan pada kondisi Dean.

Sam terus berada di sisi Dean, bahkan ketika matanya mulai terasa berat. Bercangkir-cangkir kopi hitam yang ditenggak Sam tadi rupanya sudah habis efeknya. Beberapa kali kepala Sam tertunduk, hampir tidur dan dia tersentak di tengah-tengah. Digelengkannya kepala guna mengusir kantuk yang merambatinya, disekanya muka dengan air dingin yang menggigit di pori-porinya. Dia berjalan-jalan di seputar klinik, keluar sebentar ke balkon untuk menghirup udara malam, mendapati kota yang tidur di bawahnya. Begitu balik masuk ke klinik, tak lama berselang kepenatan menyerang lagi dan Sam makin sulit menahan agar matanya tetap terbuka. Setiap kedipan berjangka lebih lama dari sebelumnya, sampai mata Sam akhirnya benar-benar tertutup untuk seterusnya, kepalanya rebah di kasur Dean, jemarinya bertaut dengan kakaknya.

Gerakan jari Dean di genggamannya itu yang membikin Sam terbangun. Dia membuka mata, terkejut menyadari bahwa hari telah memasuki pagi. Lampu di klinik padam, tetapi ruang itu terang oleh cahaya matahari menyelinap dari balik tirai jendela, sorotnya menjanjikan cerah. Sayup-sayup Sam menangkap suara-suara kesibukan pagi hari sebuah kota yang mulai bangun di kejauhan. Sam menegakkan kepala, meringis mendapati lehernya yang kaku memprotes gerakannya itu, sebelah tangannya spontan naik memijit tengkuknya. Sam menguap pendek, setelah itu benar-benar terjaga dia dan disadarinya tubuhnya terasa pegal lantaran tidur dengan posisi duduk menelungkup begitu.

"Kalau kamu sudah selesai memegangnya, boleh aku minta tanganku kembali?"

Sam menoleh terkejut dan dia mendapati mata hazel-hijau Dean yang terbuka, ada binar di sana dan senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya.

Otomatis Sam meraba kening kakaknya, tindakan yang mendapat perengutan dari Dean. Dengan lega dia menarik kembali tangannya, kulit yang tadi tersentuh olehnya terasa hangat alih-alih panas. Demam kakaknya sudah turun dan Sam seketika mengucap syukur dalam hati.

"Sam? Tangan," sekali lagi Dean berujar, suaranya masih lemah tapi sudah mengandung jejak Dean yang biasa.

"Oh." Sam buru-buru melepaskan tangan Dean yang dipegangnya erat semalaman dan Dean menarik tangannya, mengibaskannya dengan gaya berlebihan, tanpa kata mengejek adiknya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak tidur seranjang denganmu, seperti waktu kamu habis tertimbun salju dulu itu," balas Sam, mengambilkan air untuk Dean. Sam berniat menyendokkannya seperti kemarin, tetapi Dean dengan perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi separuh duduk agar dia dapat minum seperti biasa.

Dean mengernyitkan muka, tangannya agak gemetar memegang gelas dan Sam mengambil alih benda itu. "Jangan ingatkan aku. Tidur denganmu seperti dalam penjara saja. Kaki dan tanganmu menyekapku," Dean berkata.

"Berbagi panas tubuh adalah cara paling tepat untuk menghangatkanmu waktu itu."

Dean menyipitkan mata, "Bilang saja kamu cari kesempatan untuk memeluk seseorang. Sudah kubilang kamu perlu lebih banyak..."

"Sekarang bagaimana rasanya?" sela Sam.

"Baikan, sepertinya," sahut Dean jujur. Dia menatap Sam serius dan tiba-tiba melontarkan, "Bung, aku lapar sekali. Bisa carikan aku pai?"

Kontan Sam tergelak. "Aku usahakan. Mary atau Inez barangkali mau membuatkan sesuatu."

"Itu sebuah janji, kalau begitu," Dean tersenyum, belum tampak sepenuhnya sehat, tapi sedang dalam jalan menuju ke sana.

Sam mengangguk. Hatinya terasa jauh lebih ringan kini, dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum lebar, demikian gembira dan leganya dia. Dean menanyakan tentang makanan itu membuat Sam yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Selalu begitu. Pasti akan begitu.

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	9. Chapter 9

Saat telinga Dean menangkap adanya langkah kaki menaiki tangga klinik, dia meletakkan koran edisi lawas yang tengah dibaca, berharap semoga yang datang adalah Billy. Bocah itu menjenguknya setiap hari sejak dia tahu Dean dirawat di klinik dan kehadirannya membawa suasana segar. Dean sudah bosan melihat tampang Sam dan Nathan yang bagaikan mengorbit di sekitarnya, imaji wajah dua orang itu bahkan sampai tercap di pelupuk mata Dean. Billy seorang bocah yang cerdas dan dia tahu bagaimana menghibur Dean, atau tepatnya, membiarkan Dean bersenang-senang dengan menghibur anak itu. Kali pertama Billy datang, Mary menemaninya. Perempuan itu tidak bertanya banyak meski matanya menyiratkan dia tahu yang sebetulnya terjadi dan Dean tak mempermasalahkan itu, terlebih setelah lidahnya dimanjakan sedapnya pai apel bikinan Mary.

Namun, bunyi taji yang khas dan langkah yang terlalu berat dan tenang untuk seorang anak membuyarkan asa Dean. Benar saja, sosok Chris yang berpakaian hitam, kali ini tanpa jubah panjangnya muncul dan memasuki ruangan klinik.

"Hm, jadi sekarang mereka kirim bos besarnya untuk cegah aku kabur?" Dean berolok-olok.

Satu-dua hari setelah demamnya turun, tubuh Dean memang terlalu lemah untuk mencoba macam-macam. Dia manut saja membiarkan Nathan dan Sam mengurusi dirinya. Nah, segera setelah sebagian tenaganya kembali, Dean betul-betul melaksanakan ancamannya dulu: menjadi pasien paling pecicilan sebisanya. Ulah yang paling kerap dibikinnya adalah percobaan kabur dari klinik dan itu cukup merepotkan Sam dan Nathan. Terakhir kali itu diperbuat Dean, mereka menyembunyikan semua pakaian Dean, tapi dasar Dean, dia menggunakan seprai sebagai jubah yang dililit ke tubuhnya (idenya didapat dari Josiah yang menceritakan tentang pakaian pemuka agama Hindu di India). Nathan memergokinya sudah sampai di pertengahan tangga, kehabisan nafas dan daya, tapi cengiran lebar terpajang di mukanya.

Barangkali Sam dan Nathan telah habis akal sehingga mereka merekrut Larabee jadi satpam, batin Dean.

Chris menyeringai, humor dingin di wajahnya. "Aku cuma ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi orang yang kutembak. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi. Biasanya mereka langsung hengkang ke kuburan," balasnya.

"Hei, kita belum sepakat tentang siapa yang menembak siapa," sergah Dean.

"Jadi kamu lebih suka jadi orang tolol yang tak sengaja menembak dirinya sendiri?" telak ucapan Chris.

"Kalau begitu kamu petarung pistol yang ceroboh sampai membiarkan musuh merampas senjatamu," Dean tak mau kalah.

Tatapan Dean bersirobok dengan mata Chris dan keduanya spontan tersenyum miring.

Chris duduk di kursi yang biasa dipakai Sam. Tanpa basa-basi dia membuka percakapan, "Kamu tahu Hakim Robert Miller?"

Dean mengerutkan alis. "Hakim Miller? Yeah, aku pernah berurusan dengan dia kira-kira... dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu di St. Johns, Arizona. Kenapa?"

"Dia hakim yang hampir mencabut namamu dari daftar orang dicari, benar?"

Dean meraba arah percakapan. "Ya, begitulah. Aku bantu dia mengatasi hantu ganas yang muncul di rumahnya dan dia melakukan itu sebagai imbalan." Hadiah atas diri Dean sudah akan dihapus bila saja waktu itu Sam tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan melarikan Dean dari penjara.

"Hakim Travis ternyata mengenalnya dan sempat menghubunginya sebelum sampai di sini. Aku dan Sam telah menemui Hakim Travis dan kami membahas kasusmu. Rekomendasi dari Hakim Miller termasuk yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan Hakim Travis guna memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya padamu," papar Chris.

"Jadi aku diadili tanpa sepengetahuanku?" ada nada jengkel dalam perkataan Dean.

"Bukan pengadilan, cuma dengar pendapat," Chris mengoreksi.

"Dan hasilnya?" penasaran juga Dean.

Chris tersenyum tipis. "Besok Hakim Travis akan membawakan berkas-berkas yang perlu kaububuhi tanda tangan." Untuk efek dramatis dia memberi jeda. "Kau mendapat pengampunan penuh."

"Huh."

Dean tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ampunan, batinnya, itu rasanya layak karena dia memang melakukan semua tindak kriminal yang dituduhkan kepadanya, meski dengan motif yang jauh dari jahat. Mengharapkan bebas dari segala tuduhan sama dengan menggantang awan. Tidak, pengampunan saja sudah cukup bagus. Cukup untuk dunia yang sebagian besar masyarakatnya buta akan jenis kehidupan lain yang eksis bersama dengan mereka.

Selama beberapa saat Dean cuma terpekur. Seharusnya dia merasa lega, tetapi anehnya dia tidak mendapati perubahan emosi yang nyata di dalam hatinya. Datar saja dia mendengar keputusan hakim yang disampaikan Chris itu. Barangkali karena masuk dalam daftar orang dicari sejak awal tidaklah penting baginya. Banyak hal lain yang lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya ketimbang keselamatan jiwa dan nama baiknya. Toh, menjadi buronan juga tidak banyak menghambatnya dalam memecahkan kasus. Kecuali kali ini, tentunya. Namun, jika dipikir lebih lanjut, terhapusnya status buronan Dean bisa mengurangi kekhawatiran Sam akan diri kakaknya.

Sementara itu Chris memandang Dean yang setengah duduk di ranjang dengan rasa iri merayapi dirinya. Andai saja Vin bisa memperoleh pengampunan layaknya yang didapatkan pemuda ini. Itu akan mengangkat rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya karena membunuh satu-satunya saksi yang mampu membebaskan Vin dari tuduhan pembunuhan yang tak dilakukannya. Vin tidak perlu lagi selalu menoleh ke balik bahunya dengan waswas sepanjang waktu, menghindar dan bersembunyi dari pemburu hadiah. Dia akan dapat hidup bebas seperti yang selalu diimpikannya.

Chris mengerutkan kening menangkap ekspresi hambar Dean, tetapi dia tak berkomentar mengenainya. Dia memilih untuk berkata, "Rekomendasi Hakim Miller bukan satu-satunya yang membuat Hakim Travis mengampunimu. Adikmu itu," Chris berdecak, "memukau Hakim Travis. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sam dapat menjadi pengacara yang andal kalau dia mau."

Kali ini kata-kata Chris menimbulkan kilasan sedih sekejap di mata Dean dan dia menjawab dengan nada mengawang, "Ya." Sam mau menjadi pengacara, tinggal selangkah lagi dia resmi menyandang profesi itu sewaktu Dean muncul di depan pintunya dan menyeret Sam ikut bersamanya. Pupuslah mimpi Sam untuk berjaya di ruang sidang, memesona deretan juri dan menguasai para saksi.

Kesunyian melingkupi ruangan klinik, kedua pria di dalamnya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Andai mereka tahu bahwa satu sama lain isi kepalanya tak jauh-jauh dari rasa bersalah, penyesalan dan "bagaimana jika".

Dean, yang merenung berlama-lama bukan pembawaannya, buka suara kemudian, "Yah, aku hargai pengampunan itu, meski itu berarti aku harus meralat surat wasiatku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sudut bibir Dean terangkat. "Aku berencana jika aku mati atau tertangkap, kemungkinan besar yang pertama, Sam yang akan mendapatkan lima ratus dollar uang hadiah atasku. Kini, terima kasih padamu," dia menyindir, "tubuhku tidak bernilai apa-apa lagi dan aku kehilangan warisan untuk Sam, yah... selain Impala."

Chris tertegun sesaat. Itu persis seperti yang dikatakan Vin padanya setelah mengakui bahwa dia seorang buronan. Biar Chris yang memiliki hadiah uangnya bila Vin tewas. Chris menggelengkan kepala.

"Sama-sama," balas Chris. "Aku bertemu Cutler kemarin," tambahnya.

"Uh-huh."

"Jangan kaget kalau nanti dia datang menengok dan menyembahmu di tempat," Chris memperingatkan dengan nada terhibur.

"Apa?"

"Waktu dia tahu kau dan Sam yang membebaskannya dari kutukan patung itu, Sam sampai tak bisa bernafas dipeluknya saking berterima kasihnya dia, padahal dia cuma pakai satu tangan yang sehat," Chris tertawa pelan.

Dean mencebik. "Kau baru saja memberiku satu alasan lagi untuk kabur dari sini, kau tahu?"

Chris cuma mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tersekap di sini memang bikin suntuk."

"Kedengarannya kamu punya banyak sejarah dengan klinik ini," pancing Dean, merasa ada angin untuk mengorek cerita dari pria misterius di hadapannya ini, lumayan buat obat jenuh.

"Percobaan bagus," elak Chris, menyadari apa yang diperbuat Dean. Dia berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu, berhenti di ambangnya untuk berkata sambil lalu, "Oh ya, omong-omong ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bukan Cutler, kan?" Dean masih belum siap menerima apapun bentuk ucapan terima kasih antusias dari orang itu.

Chris tak menjawab, cuma melempar cengiran penuh arti pada Dean. Dia pergi ke balkon dan mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang rupanya menanti di sana. Dean dengan ingin tahu menegakkan duduknya, mengabaikan tarikan nyeri di pinggangnya, melongokkan kepala sejauh dia bisa ke arah pintu.

Sosok yang berjalan setengah meluncur masuk dengan anggun itu betul-betul di luar dugaan.

"Halo, Dean," sebuah suara feminin menyapanya, aroma parfum semerbak menggapai penciuman Dean dan matanya menangkap figur molek yang melenggang menghampirinya, jemari lentik menyapu lengannya.

"Nona Betsy," senyum Dean, senang bahwa dia masih ingat nama perempuan itu.

Hm, ini akan jadi siang yang menarik.

xox

Hal pertama yang menjadikan dahi Dean berkerut sewaktu Sam masuk melewati pintu klinik adalah raut muka penuh tekad adiknya. Dia tak dapat memutuskan apakah itu pertanda baik atau buruk, tetapi tampang Sam yang seperti itu serta merta membuatnya berjaga-jaga. Soal kedua adalah ingatan akan penyebab Sam tadi keluar dari klinik dan itu yang ditanyakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, bukannya kamu sudah janji mau mengajak Impala jalan-jalan?" Dean menyergah. "Kalau kurang dilatih nanti dia keenakan bersantai di kandang." Dan bertingkah waktu kita mulai perjalanan lagi.

Sam berhenti di tepi ranjang kakaknya, membuat Dean mesti mendongak untuk menatapnya dan berkata, "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Dean mengangkat bahu perlahan, hati-hati dengan jahitan yang masih kerap nyeri. "Kita sedang bicara."

"Maksudku..."

"Ya. Ya. Aku juga baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang ingin kurundingkan denganmu," potong Dean.

"Ini penting, Dean," desak Sam.

Dean menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya dengan menjengkelkan. "Aku lebih tua, jadi aku duluan." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan ataupun protes Sam, dia meneruskan, "Telegram dari Pa kemarin, tentang kasus penunggang kuda misterius yang memancarkan cahaya itu."

"Kenapa dengan itu?"

Dean menunjuk setumpuk surat kabar di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Penelitian sudah dilakukan dan..."

Mata Sam melebar sewaktu dia menyela, "Dalam kondisi masih terluka dan baru saja sakit begini kamu masih melakukan penelitian?"

Mendeteksi nada berbahaya dari adiknya, Dean berpikir untung Sam tak tahu menahu soal aktivitas ekstrakurikulernya dengan Nona Betsy tempo hari. Sam pasti mendondernya habis-habisan jika kabar soal itu sampai ke telinganya.

"Sebetulnya bukan aku yang meneliti," kilah Dean. "Tidak secara langsung. Aku minta bantuan Mary untuk carikan informasi di koran mengenainya dan hasilnya aku temukan legenda lokal di Tucson yang sepertinya menjadi asal-muasal pemunculan makhluk itu, apapun dia. Cocok dengan gambaran wilayah yang Pa suruh untuk kita datangi."

"Huh." Sam sama sekali tidak tampak terkesan karenanya.

Dean mengabaikan reaksi adiknya. "Omong-omong, agak seram juga ya bagaimana Pa bisa tahu dengan tepat di mana kita berada. Pemilihan waktu pengiriman telegramnya pas betul. Jangan-jangan dia pakai papan _ouija_ buat melacak kita," kelakar Dean.

Tanggapan Sam di luar dugaan. "Itu gagasan yang patut kita pertimbangkan, sebetulnya."

"Apa?"

Sam melipat tangannya dan berujar serius. "Kita gunakan papan _ouija_, panggil arwah untuk bertanya di mana Pa berada saat ini. Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu capek-capek memburu jejaknya yang sudah dingin ke seluruh penjuru negeri."

Giliran Dean yang mendelik. "Kau sudah sinting ya? Apa bertahun-tahun jadi pemburu tidak mengajarkanmu sesuatu? Bahaya tahu, melakukan pemanggilan arwah. Apalagi kalau kita tak sanggup mengembalikannya ke tempat asal. Bisa dibuntuti seumur hidup kita nanti. Tambahan pula, pekerjaan kita, kan mengusir arwah, bukan memanggil arwah!"

"Whoa. Aku cuma bercanda, Bung," Sam tersenyum kecil mendapat balasan begitu dari kakaknya. Ekspresi serius kembali ke wajahnya. "Tapi tampaknya kita tidak butuh papan _ouija_ untuk mencari Pa. Ada ini," dia merogoh saku dan menyerahkan sehelai kertas kuning pada Dean. "Inilah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Dean membaca isi kertas itu dengan cepat sementara Sam mengamati reaksinya. Ada kilas emosi yang barangkali bisa dimaknai sebagai rasa mengingini di mata Dean, yang kalah beradu dengan itikadnya ke arah berlawanan.

Usai membaca, Dean mengembalikan kertas telegram itu pada adiknya dan kalimat yang terlontar pendek saja. "Setelah ini kita ke Tucson."

"Apa?" Sam tercengang.

"Kamu belum tuli, Sammy. Kita ke Tucson," suara Dean tak memberi kesempatan untuk dibantah.

"Tidak," balas Sam sama tegasnya. "Ini petunjuk paling jelas tentang keberadaan Pa setelah berbulan-bulan, Dean. Caleb sendiri yang mengatakan Pa sedang di sekitar Silver City dan itu arahnya ke timur, padahal Tucson itu ke barat."

"Jadi?"

"Kamu mau menemukan Pa atau tidak, sih? Dengar, Dean. Kita sudah lama sekali mencari-cari Pa, tetapi saban kali kita selalu selangkah di belakangnya. Kaubaca sendiri, Caleb bilang Pa tampaknya akan lama di Silver City karena kakinya patah. Jika kita berangkat minggu depan, kita akan dapat menemuinya di sana. Untuk apa ke Tucson segala, yang notabene letaknya berlawanan dengan lokasi Pa," Sam mencoba berargumen.

"Pa mengutus kita ke sana, Sammy. Ada kasus yang diserahkannya pada kita dan tugas kita adalah menyelesaikannya. Kita Winchester dan kita tidak lari dari kasus apapun," tukas Dean.

"Apa kasus ini lebih penting daripada menemukan Pa? Bukankah karena itu kamu mengajakku kembali berburu denganmu, Dean?"

Dean tercekat. Jadi sampai kini Sam masih mengira cuma itulah alasan dia menarik adiknya menemaninya berburu. Jadi Sam beranggapan perburuan ini, perjalanan ini hanya sebuah misi belaka, yang harus dituntaskan selekasnya.

"Selama ini kita bekerja sama sebagai tim dengan cukup baik, bukan?" Sebelum bisa dicegah kalimat itu melesat dari mulut Dean.

"Ya, memang. Tapi, aku tak habis pikir kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mundur padahal sudah ada informasi yang hampir bisa dipastikan benar tentang lokasi Pa. Kamu lebih pilih mengejar kasus?"

"Bisnis keluarga kita adalah memburu makhluk dan menyelamatkan orang," Dean mengajukan alasan.

Sam menggeleng. "Tidak. Pasti bukan karena itu."

"Kamu mau aku bilang apa, Sam?"

Tatapan menyelidik Sam bagai menembus ke dalam alam pikiran Dean. "Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu," ucapnya dengan yakin, sama sekali tidak membuka kemungkinan kata-katanya keliru.

"Tidak ada," elak Dean.

"Pasti ada."

"Tidak."

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Katakan padaku," perintah Sam, matanya tajam terarah pada Dean, seperti pengacara yang menuntut cuma kejujuran dari mulut siapapun yang ditanyainya.

Dean mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela. Dia menghela nafas berat. Itu salah satu hal yang belum berubah dari adiknya, mungkin tidak akan berubah. Kemampuannya mengorek hal-hal yang sebetulnya tidak ingin diungkapkan oleh Dean. Persoalan yang mestinya tak usah sampai ke pemikiran adiknya. Dean menggelengkan kepala, menyadari bahwa satu hal yang masih menetap pada dirinya adalah dia tak pernah benar-benar sanggup menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sam. Cepat atau lambat, Sam bakal tahu juga entah dengan cara bagaimana. Lebih baik dia tahu dari mulut Dean sendiri.

Masih menolak bertemu pandang dengan adiknya, Dean berkata enggan, "Pa sendiri yang melarang kita mengikutinya."

Sam mengejapkan mata, mencerna keping informasi itu.

"Begitukah? Dari mana kamu tahu?" selidiknya.

"Pa kirim telegram padaku," ucap Dean pendek.

"Kapan?" kejar Sam.

"Tiga minggu yang lalu," Dean makin merasa tak enak.

Sam bertanya lagi, "Dari mana?"

"Sam..."

"Jawab aku."

Dean menyahut dengan berat, "Lordsburg."

Peta terpentang secara mental di otak Sam dan dia bergumam, "Sama seperti telegram terakhir berasal. Itu kota yang ke arah Silver City." Dia menyambung dengan penuh kemenangan, "Jadi benar, kan kalau Pa ada di Silver City."

"Tapi bukan berarti kita harus menyusulnya," sanggah Dean.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa kita tak bisa melakukan itu," tolak Sam.

Dean jadi ingin menghentakkan kaki ke lantai, kalau saja tubuhnya mengizinkan, tak peduli betapa kekanak-kanakannya itu.

"Apa kamu tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan? Pa melarang kita mengikutinya!" meninggi suara Dean.

"Cuma karena itu lantas kita mesti mundur sekarang?"

Dean berucap, "Pa bilang itu berbahaya bagi kita. Lebih baik kita jangan mencarinya dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Pa jika dia tidak ingin ditemukan."

"Dan kamu telan mentah-mentah semua kata-katanya? Atau, lebih tepat, perintahnya?" sinisnya Sam keluar.

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, Pa pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa kita tidak boleh mencarinya."

"Alasan apa? Oh, benar, bahwa situasi terlalu berbahaya buat kita sehingga kita tidak boleh menyusul Pa?" Sam mendengus melecehkan. "Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Dean. Kita malah bisa membantu jika benar Pa sedang dalam bahaya. Atau... kamu yang tidak percaya pada kemampuan kita."

Dean memutar bola mata, kekesalannya naik beberapa derajat. "Apa tidak pernah terlintas di otakmu yang jenius itu bahwa mungkin saja Pa benar? Dengan tidak membolehkan kita ikut terlibat, dia malah menyelamatkan kita dari apapun yang menurutnya berbahaya."

Sam melayangkan tatapan antara gemas dan iba pada kakaknya dan Dean membencinya. "Dan itu cukup buatmu?" tanyanya hampir putus asa.

"Ya," Dean menjawab tegas, sama pastinya dengan fakta bahwa matahari terbit di timur.

Adiknya menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. "Kamu tidak pernah berubah," ujarnya dengan pelan tapi menusuk. "Kamu masih menurut seperti dulu. Pa bilang ini dan kamu tak pernah membantah. Kamu seperti prajurit saja, Dean. Kalau komandanmu bilang kamu harus lompat, kamu akan tanya seberapa tinggi. Peduli setan ada jurang di depanmu."

Ada sesuatu yang menimbulkan perih sekejap di dada Dean, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan luka fisiknya. "Itu namanya menjadi anak yang baik," sahutnya tajam.

"Kenapa, sih kamu selalu patuh pada Pa?"

"Kenapa, sih kamu selalu mempertanyakan segalanya?"

"Sam," sambar Dean, bertekad untuk memenangkan pertikaian mulut ini.

"Dean," balas Sam, sama kepala batunya.

Ketegangan sengit di antara dua bersaudara itu terburai seketika sewaktu seseorang muncul di pintu klinik. Nathan meringis mendapati dua pasang mata kompak menatap dirinya dengan intens. Sorot yang begitu mirip, tetapi juga menyiratkan perbedaan. Nathan menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia telah menginterupsi sesuatu yang penting, tapi dia berusaha tidak mengindahkan situasi tak nyaman di kliniknya.

Seakan tidak ada apa-apa, Nathan menghampiri Dean dan berkata, "Waktunya minum obat."

Sam melempar pandang pada kakaknya, jelas-jelas menyampaikan bahwa perdebatan itu belum selesai dan tanpa bicara dia keluar dari klinik, langkah-langkah panjangnya terdengar digebrak ke lantai.

Sayup-sayup Sam menangkap protes Dean pada Nathan di sela acara penjejalan obat ke mulutnya. "Buset, Nathan. Apa kamu tidak punya obat yang rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada ini?"

Sam mendengar pula balasan Nathan, entah bercanda atau tidak. "Ada, banyak malah. Kamu mau yang mana?"

Sam tidak tertawa karenanya, tersenyum pun dia tidak. Dia berdiri di balkon klinik, lengan bertumpu di pagarnya, nafas ditariknya panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri dan melunturkan kekesalan yang meruyak di hatinya. Matanya nanar ke depan, pemandangan sisi selatan kota ditangkap penglihatannya, tetapi tidak masuk ke benaknya.

Pintu klinik membuka di balik punggung Sam dan terdengar langkah-langkah Nathan mendekat. Sam tetap pada posisi semula, tidak menoleh sama sekali kala merasakan kehadiran Nathan di sampingnya. Dia sedang tak ingin ditemani, tetapi mengusir Nathan dari balkon kliniknya sendiri terasa sangat konyol dan tak patut. Sam memutuskan dialah yang mesti pergi jika ingin sendiri, tetapi sebelum dia berjalan ke arah tangga, Nathan tiba-tiba saja berbicara dan Sam terpaksa tinggal di tempat.

Nathan mengawalinya dengan berdehem. "Ehm, Sam. Barangkali bukan pada tempatku untuk bicara seperti ini padamu, tetapi aku... tadi menangkap... uh, pembicaraanmu dengan kakakmu dan..."

Yeah, pikir Sam, mari kita dengar apa nasehatmu.

"Yah, aku tidak pintar berkata-kata seperti Josiah, tapi aku tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga dan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anggota keluarga," suara Nathan mengandung kesedihan dan Sam memandangnya dengan sedikit tertarik.

"Waktu aku masih kecil, aku, ayah dan saudara-saudaraku dijual oleh pemilik kami ke Alabama sementara ibuku ditinggal di Georgia. Aku tidak pernah melihat ibuku lagi dan tak lama setelah itu ia meninggal," Nathan berkisah, matanya lurus ke muka, tidak menghadapi Sam.

"Aku... menyalahkan ayahku atas semua itu. Dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah itu terjadi, mencegah kami terpisah dari ibu. Aku sempat membencinya dan ketika perang berlangsung, kami terpisah. Selama bertahun-tahun aku putus hubungan dengannya sampai kemudian..." Nathan menjilat bibir bawahnya, "kami bertemu lagi dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan."

"Ya?" Sam menanggapi.

"Ayahku seorang terdakwa. Dia membunuh orang yang telah menimpakan musibah pada ibuku dan memisahkan kami," Nathan menghela nafas. "Saat itulah aku baru mengerti betapa ayahku sesungguhnya juga merasa sedih akan perpecahan keluarga kami. Betapa dalam itu melukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Ayahku meninggal karena penyakit paru-paru. Pada hari-hari terakhirnya aku merawatnya semampuku dan aku menemukan sisi tentang ayahku yang sebelumnya tidak kuketahui." Nathan menatap Sam kini, matanya bersorot lebih lembut. "Dan aku sadar bahwa aku telah memaafkannya, aku paham mengapa dia melakukan semua itu. Aku jadi mengerti satu hal, jangan menggantungkan asa atau berlarut-larut memikirkan sosok yang sudah pergi atau sulit dijangkau. Kita mesti menghargai anggota keluarga yang masih ada, yang dekat dengan kita sekarang, yang bisa kita perhatikan. Di sini, aku punya enam orang sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara dan aku berusaha untuk menjaga mereka. Mereka keluargaku sekarang."

Sam tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maksudku, kamu masih punya kakakmu," ucap Nathan hati-hati. "Itu saja."

Sam tahu apa yang dicoba Nathan dan meski dalam hati agak jengkel lantaran nasehat yang datang tanpa diminta itu, dia tahu Nathan mau mengatakan itu semua sebab pria itu menganggapnya teman. Mengingat jasa baik Nathan padanya, Sam menahan lidahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menentang.

"Trim's untuk ceritanya," balas Sam singkat.

Nathan agak ragu menepuk bahu Sam sebelum dia menuruni tangga. Dia tinggalkan Sam yang kembali sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, kata-kata Nathan masih berputar di kepalanya, perlahan-lahan merembes ke dalam hatinya.

Hanya Dean yang dia punya sekarang. Apa dia juga akan memecah hubungan mereka?

Sam menggeleng perlahan.

Tucson, kami akan datang.

xox

Sepanjang telinganya masih beres dan suasana tidak terlampau ramai, di mana pun Dean senantiasa sanggup mendeteksi langkah adiknya. Ada sesuatu yang khas dari cara Sam menapakkan kaki, yang telah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Itulah sebabnya Dean tidak usah menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Sam berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah berada di teras depan kantor _sherrif_. Segulung koran yang disodorkan pada orang di depannya yang bikin Dean berpaling.

"Koran, Chris," Sam berucap seraya menyerahkan benda itu pada orang yang dituju.

Chris menerimanya dan mengangguk singkat.

Dean mendapati setumpuk surat kabar baru cetak yang dipeluk dengan kedua tangan oleh Sam, apron bebercak tinta masih menutupi bagian depan pakaiannya.

"Bung, katamu kamu kerja jadi teknisi mesin cetak," cetus Dean. "Sejak kapan kamu merangkap jadi loper koran juga?"

Sam membenahi posisi koran-koran yang agak merosot dan menyahut, "Mary tadi ada urusan dengan Tuan Willis di bank, entah apa. Jadi..."

"Ah," seringai mencurigakan bermain di muka Dean. "Sudah berani panggil Ny. Travis pakai nama depan kau. Akrab sekali." Dia melirik pada Chris yang ekspresinya disetel datar. "Hati-hati, kawan. Jangan kauremehkan tampang adikku yang pedantik macam begini. Diam-diam Sammy ini punya pesona maut yang bisa bikin cewek kepincut. Kamu mesti lebih waspada, kalau kau tahu maksudku." Tidak salah lagi apa yang dimaksud oleh Dean, tentu saja.

Chris tidak menanggapi, matanya tetap terpaku pada papan catur di meja yang tengah dihadapinya. Justru Josiah dan Nathan yang duduk dekat situ, menonton pertandingan catur itu yang bertemu pandang. Mata mereka menyiratkan hal yang sama: apa Dean Winchester itu cari mati? Berani-beraninya omong begitu gamblang tentang Mary di depan Chris.

Reaksi Josiah dan Nathan tak luput dari perhatian Dean dan itu menjadikan cengirannya kian lebar. Dean mencondongkan badan ke depan, sedikit lebih maju dari yang diperlukan, dia meraih sebuah pion catur, kuda putih, dan menjalankannya di atas papan permainan. Sengaja dia pamer kesakitan dengan mendesis pelan waktu melakukan itu, seakan hendak mengatakan: masa Chris mau melayangkan peluru pada orang yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah tertembak?

Adegan itu kontan bikin Sam, Josiah dan Nathan jadi geli dan menyembunyikan senyum.

Chris melihat jalannya kuda putih Dean dengan tenang, seperti tidak tertarik sama sekali. Begitu Dean menempatkan buah caturnya di kotak tujuan, Chris menggerakkan menteri hitamnya, maju terus tanpa halangan mengancam raja putih Dean yang berada dalam posisi terbuka.

"Sekakmat." Kalem saja Chris berkata.

Mata Dean terbeliak. "Sekak... Apa?"

Chris melipat tangan, tidak perlu lagi mengamati papan catur untuk tahu bahwa dia sudah menang mutlak. Dibiarkannya Dean mengerutkan kening, memelototi pion-pion caturnya seolah dengan cara itu dia dapat membalikkan keadaan. Dean menyipitkan mata, mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar untuk rajanya, tapi dalam lima menit saja dia terpaksa mengakui bahwa Chris telah menutup semua kemungkinan untuk itu. Ia terjebak seperti air di bendungan.

"Kau kalah," ucap Chris. "Bayar."

Dean menggerundel, dalam hati berpikir andai Chris diajaknya main poker tentu tidak begini hasil akhirnya. Bersungut-sungut dia mengeluarkan dua lembar satu dollar dan sekeping lima puluh sen, meletakkannya di atas meja dan memandang Chris mengambil uang itu.

"Harusnya kamu main lawan Sam," gerutu Dean.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan," elak Sam.

Sekonyong-konyong JD menghambur mendekat, semangat membara dalam gerak-geriknya dan meski terengah-engah, sebagian gairahnya meruap dalam kata-katanya. "Mereka datang!"

JD mengatur nafas, berpegang pada sebuah tiang. "Mereka sudah datang. Aku lihat dari atas menara lonceng gereja." Ditilik dari tampangnya, pasti dia langsung meluncur ke kantor _sherrif_ segera setelah dia menangkap kehadiran tiga temannya di kejauhan.

Pandangan Dean dan Sam bertaut. Winchester bersaudara telah mengetahui tentang tiga pelindung kota lainnya dan mau tidak mau mereka penasaran juga seperti apa wujudnya ketiga orang itu. Kalau menurut penggalan-penggalan cerita empat pria yang telah mereka kenal, tampaknya kehadiran sisa The Seven akan menambah seru suasana. Sam bersandar di dinding, bersama Dean dan Chris cs. matanya terpancang ke arah selatan kota, menunggu.

Debu terlihat beterbangan di udara, mengaburkan pandangan sesaat sebelum sosok-sosok yang menyebabkan badai pasir lokal itu muncul di baliknya. Gemuruh tapak kaki tiga ekor kuda terdengar berderap mendekat, ditingkahi suara obrolan para penunggangnya. Dua Winchester dengan tertarik mendapati ekspresi lega sama-sama muncul di wajah Nathan, JD dan Josiah. Bahkan garis-garis muka Chris terlihat lebih rileks. Tak hanya itu, dalam derajat yang berbeda-beda, mata keempat anggota The Seven itu memantulkan sorot menyayang yang biasanya ditujukan pada sanak kerabat dekat. Mereka seperti menyambut kedatangan anggota keluarga saja.

Ketiga ekor kuda itu berhenti tepat di depan kantor _sherrif_, memungkinkan Dean dan Sam mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana rupa para penunggangnya. Pria pertama rambutnya panjang ikal menyentuh bahu, dia berpakaian seperti pria gunung dengan jaket kulit berumbai di seputar bahunya. Sebuah senapan _sawed off_ di sabuk pistolnya yang didesain khusus, senapan utuh terkait di sadelnya. Pria kedua sama sekali bertolak belakang penampilannya dari pria pertama. Dia mengenakan jaket merah yang mestinya menyolok mata, tetapi warnanya agak tenggelam ditelan debu perjalanan. Topi dan sadelnya terlihat bergaya dan meski terlihat kotor sebagaimana musafir pada umumnya, kenecisannya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Dean dan Sam otomatis menggigit bibir melihat tampang pria ketiga. Mimik tergelitik rupanya bukan monopoli mereka saja karena Nathan, Josiah dan Chris sama-sama mendengus terhibur waktu mata mereka menyoroti kondisi pria ketiga. Terang saja, orang itu cuma mengenakan topi dan pakaian dalam panjang lelaki berwarna merah pudar. Sabuk pistol masih membelit pinggangnya, tapi selain aksesori itu dia tidak memakai apa-apa lagi.

JD yang memang dasarnya sukar mengerem mulutnya langsung menyeletuk, "Whoa, Buck. Vin dan Ez menyeretmu dari kamar perempuan bersuami lagi?"

Ucapannya itu membuat kumis pria yang dipanggil Buck itu bergerak-gerak menahan jengkel, barangkali sempat dia memaki dan kedua rekannya meletuskan tawa pendek. Jelas sekali bahwa dua orang itu sudah lelah tertawa, tetapi tiap kali ada pancingan, tak ayal tergelak juga mereka.

"Kalian terlambat," ucap Chris.

"Hei, Chris," gumam Buck lesu.

"Tuan Larabee," pria berjaket merah menyentuh ujung topinya dengan hormat.

Pria berjaket kulit tersenyum kecil. "Hei, koboi," katanya pelan, aksen Texas samar di suaranya.

Dean menyeringai. Koboi, eh? Dapat satu amunisi baru dia untuk mengejek Chris. Namun, Josiah menangkap raut mukanya dan niat yang tersurat di sana. Pria itu mendehem untuk menarik perhatian Dean dan menggelengkan kepala dengan serius. Pesannya jelas: jangan coba-coba panggil Chris dengan julukan itu, kalau masih sayang nyawa.

"Bagaimana, Vin?" Cuma itu yang dilontarkan Chris, tertuju pada si pria berjaket kulit.

Yang ditanya turun dari kuda, diikuti oleh pria berjaket merah sementara Buck tetap di atas punggung kudanya entah karena apa. Kejelian Nathan membuatnya menangkap sekilas kerutan di wajah kedua orang itu sewaktu menuruni tunggangan masing-masing dan dia menghela nafas. Daftar cedera terpentang di kepalanya.

Vin melapor, "Tahanannya sudah kami tangkap lagi dan kini pasti tengah menikmati hotel prodeo di Yuma."

"Bagus," komentar Chris. "Ada masalah?"

"Yah, Ez mungkin akan bilang 'terlalu banyak aral melintang' dan itu memang kena. Keparat itu sempat bikin repot, tapi semua beres," jelas Vin.

"Dan Buck?"

Si pria berjaket merah yang menyahut dengan logat panjang khas orang Selatan, "Hanya kenyataan bahwa Tuan Wilmington adalah personifikasi dari segala ketidakberuntungan yang mungkin terjadi pada manusia."

"Detilnya?" selidik Chris.

Vin menyeringai nakal. Dia mengerling pada rekannya, "Kau saja yang mengelaborasi, Ez, atau aku?"

Josiah bergumam, "Mengelaborasi? Celaka dua belas, Vin sudah terkontaminasi Ezra."

Yang didaulat, Ezra, membalas dengan cengiran, satu gigi emasnya berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Tuan Tanner," ucapnya. "Tapi menurut hemat saya, alangkah baiknya bila ceritera itu diuraikan setelah kita semua sudah berada dalam kondisi busana dan tempat yang lebih patut."

Sam berbisik pada Josiah, "Dia selalu bicara seperti ini?"

Josiah membalas dengan, "Ini masih belum apa-apa."

Sementara itu, Buck menggeram mendengar jawaban Ezra, giginya gemertak sewaktu dia mengancam, "Ceritakan dan kau akan dapat ganjaran setimpal, Ez."

"Setelah saya pikir kembali, barangkali lebih baik jika kemalangan Anda tidak saya pancar sebarkan di telinga publik, Tuan Wilmington," Ezra mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang tahu di kemudian hari itu akan menjadi berfaedah bagi saya bilamana saya memerlukan Anda untuk mengerjakan sesuatu di luar kehendak dan persetujuan Anda."

"Maksudmu, itu jadi bahan untuk memerasku, Ez?" tuding Buck.

"Sebut saja, suatu motivasi yang kuat," elak Ezra.

Buck menggerutu tak jelas dan yang lain tidak merasa perlu repot-repot menangkap isinya.

JD melihat Ezra dan Vin memperhatikan dua orang yang asing bagi mereka berada bersama Chris dan kawan-kawan dan dia berinisiatif, "Oh, kenalkan. Ini Dean dan Sam Winchester. Mereka... uh, pemburu yang kebetulan sedang mampir di sini." Dia menoleh pada Winchester bersaudara, "Dean, Sam, ini rekan-rekanku yang pernah kuceritakan. Itu Vin Tanner," dia menunjuk pria berjaket kulit, "Ezra Standish," tangannya mengarah pada pria berjaket merah, "dan..." JD menyeringai, "Buck 'tukang gombal' Wilmington." Yang terakhir ini diberi bungkukan hormat berlebihan.

"Suatu hari nanti, JD, kau akan mengemis untuk bisa mengutarakan kata-kata indah dan penuh nuansa cinta seperti yang biasa kukatakan pada wanita," tanggap Buck. "Hai," dia menyapa Winchester bersaudara.

Vin dan Ezra memberi salut dengan menyentuh ujung topi. Dean yang tak bertopi menaikkan dua jari sementara Sam yang kedua tangannya sarat koran hanya mengangguk.

Para pria yang baru saling berkenalan itu melontarkan basa-basi singkat. Sempat ada yang mengusulkan agar nanti malam diadakan adu main poker antara Ezra dan Dean. Ezra menatap Dean dengan kalkulatif, jika benar pemuda itu sehebat kata teman-temannya, pertandingan yang akan datang itu akan jadi ajang mengasah kemampuan yang menggairahkan. Dean sendiri menyambut tantangan yang memancar di mata hijau Ezra, berpikir bahwa ini baru lawan yang setara buatnya: sama-sama penjudi profesional, walau Dean tidak menunjukkan itu dalam caranya berbusana. Tambahan pula, ini anaknya Maude Standish. Itu sudah jadi motivator yang bagus.

Winchester bersaudara dan The Seven terlibat dalam percakapan ringan bersahabat, semua kecuali Buck. Senyum seorang penggoda bermain di bibirnya tatkala dia menemukan sosok molek Nona Betsy menyeberangi jalan menuju ke arahnya. Lenggok pinggul perempuan itu terlihat seduktif, bibirnya merekah dan matanya memunculkan binar-binar jelita. Buck membusungkan dada, sudah bersiaga menyambut wanita yang sudah beberapa lama jadi incarannya itu, ketika...

"Dean sayang..." Nona Betsy melewati Buck begitu saja, langsung ambil posisi di samping pemuda Winchester itu.

"Hai, Betsy. Kangen padaku?" goda Dean, membiarkan wanita itu duduk merapat padanya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau sudah keluar dari klinik," Nona Betsy mengejapkan bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Kamu terlalu mempesonaku sampai aku jadi lupa memberi tahu kemarin," rayu Dean yang membikin semua orang di sana memutar bola mata.

Buck sendiri mendelik mendengarnya. Rasanya gombalannya jauh lebih canggih, tapi kenapa Nona Betsy sama sekali tak terkesan padanya? Perempuan memang aneh.

Pemandangan yang terhampar di depan matanya benar-benar bikin sewot. Nona Betsy menggenggam tangan Dean, dia mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik mesra di telinga Dean, mencetak jelas garis dadanya yang indah dan ramping pinggangnya. Yang dikisiki balik mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada rendah, berdua mereka tertawa lirih bersama dengan ekspresi tahu sama tahu. Kemudian Nona Betsy bangkit dari duduknya, dia membantu Dean berdiri perlahan-lahan. Lengan Dean masih melingkari bahu perempuan itu sewaktu dia berpamit.

"Aku ada urusan yang perlu dapat penanganan segera," Dean berucap penuh arti. "Sampai nanti, tuan-tuan." Masih saling berangkulan, yang sebetulnya lebih tepat disebut yang satu setengah dipapah oleh yang lain, pasangan itu berjalan ke arah Saloon.

Mimik ternganga campur tidak terima Buck menggelitik urat geli yang lain. Dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali, macam ikan terdampar.

"Itu tadi..." gagapnya. "Dia tidak..."

"Yep," senyum Vin.

JD terpingkal. "Daya tarik hewanimu sudah luntur, eh, Buck?"

Ezra tak ketinggalan menimpali, "Perlu menala ulang vibrasi, Tuan Wilmington."

Buck memandang ke arah Nona Betsy dan Dean yang menghilang ke dalam Saloon dengan masygul. Namun, tidak pernah berkubang dalam kegagalan berlama-lama, sejurus kemudian dia berkata yakin, "Ya, biar saja kalau memang wanita itu seleranya begitu. Masih ada banyak perempuan di Four Corners ini yang tahu menghargai seorang pria sejati berkualitas tinggi." Dengan itu dia mengarahkan kudanya ke istal, wajahnya penuh determinasi dan teman-temannya yang hafal adatnya yakin malam ini para gadis Saloon, juga Inez, akan memperoleh limpahan perhatian dan sanjungan dari seorang Buck Wilmington, penggemar perempuan kelas wahid.

Sepeninggal Buck, Nathan angkat bicara dan yang dikatakannya gampang ditebak. "Apa di antara kalian ada yang terluka?"

Pertanyaan itu membikin Ezra dan Vin saling melirik dengan ragu-ragu. Nathan mulai bisa meraba ke mana jalannya pikiran dua temannya itu. Polanya hampir selalu sama, laksana musim setiap tahun.

"Dan jangan coba-coba berkelit atau mengecilkan cedera," Nathan menujukan ini pada Vin yang bergerak gelisah. "Jangan pula menjawab dengan berbelit-belit," yang ini diarahkan pada Ezra yang sudah buka mulut mau mencoba hal yang dilarang Nathan itu.

"Pergelangan tangan Ez terkilir waktu menarik kekang kuda yang kabur," ucap Vin.

Ezra mengerutkan bibir. "Terjadi kontak temporer antara bahu Tuan Tanner dengan sebutir timah panas."

Vin balik mengadu dengan, "Ez jatuh dari kuda dan pelipisnya terbentur."

"Setelah lapisan-lapisan pakaiannya diekskavasi, saya berani memastikan ada memar di rusuk Tuan Tanner," timpal Ezra.

Nathan turun menengahi. Mantap dia memberi peritah, "Klinik. Kalian berdua. Sekarang!"

Vin dan Ezra sama-sama merengut mendengarnya. Sambutan macam itu sudah dapat diduga, tetapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Kompak pula mereka lantas pasang ekspresi memohon pada Nathan. Nathan tak terpengaruh, sudah kebal dia agaknya, ditatapnya kedua temannya itu dengan tegas tanpa kompromi.

"Ayo ikut ke klinik," Nathan berdiri, memanfaatkan tinggi tubuhnya untuk menimbulkan kesan mengancam pada dua rekannya yang lebih pendek, sama sekali tidak mau menerima gelagat membantah sekecil apapun.

Kenangan tentang dirinya dan Dean dalam situasi yang mirip seketika menyelinap ke benak Sam.

Pasrah, Vin dan Ezra setengah didorong paksa oleh Nathan berjalan ke arah klinik, diiringi tatapan terhibur Sam, JD dan Chris. Kemudian Josiah ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Siapa tahu Saudara Nathan butuh bantuan dengan mereka. Kombinasi Vin dan Ezra bisa membuat seorang santa sekalipun gatal ingin menempeleng mereka," Josiah menjelaskan niatnya seraya tersenyum sarat makna sebelum menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah separuh jalan menuju klinik.

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, JD masuk ke dalam kantor _sherrif_ untuk menulis laporan yang diminta oleh Hakim Travis, sedangkan Sam pergi melanjutkan acaranya yang tadi tertunda, mendistribusikan koran ke pelanggan di seluruh penjuru kota.

Tinggallah Chris seorang diri. Dia menyulut cerutu kecilnya, menikmati setiap isapannya. Ditatanya kembali pion-pion catur yang berantakan kembali ke posisi siap tempur yang berhadap-hadapan. Trio sinting itu sudah pulang dan itu melegakan Chris lebih dari yang mau diakuinya. Mereka mungkin tidak utuh benar, tetapi mereka selamat dan itu yang terpenting. Mereka bertujuh kembali utuh dan bersama-sama. Itu membangkitkan perasaan yang nyaman di hatinya, walau Chris akan menyangkalnya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Chris menghembuskan asap cerutunya membentuk huruf "o" dan berpikir geli, dua Winchester bersaudara itu gemar mencari masalah ke mana pun mereka pergi. Yah, seluruh perjalanan mereka adalah tentang mencari masalah. Sementara trio Vin-Ezra-Buck biasanya malah dicari oleh masalah, bagaimanapun mereka menghindar dan apapun yang mereka perbuat. Bayangkan kedua kubu itu bertemu di satu kota dan Chris menyeringai terhibur.

Four Corners akan jadi ramai nanti.

xox

SELESAI


End file.
